This Coming Dawn
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: set after eclipse. the talk with charlie, the wedding, the transformation, the vampires! edward x bella 4ever. but their is a sexual twist to it! read it even though bd is out now! first fanfic, r and r.
1. BPOV The Dream

Disclaimer: Here's my own little story about Edward and Bella from the best books in the world, the Twilight Saga. I do not own Twilight sadly, but it is written by the greatest author ever, Stephenie Meyer!!

I was sure I was asleep. But I kept picturing myself in the forest, all around me vacant with the sound of the wind brushing against the bark on the trees. I thought about Edward, how his cold breath would make me have chills going down the back of my spine. There was a bright light at the left end of the forest. I followed it as if it had attracted me. Suddenly Jacob came across sprinting in his werewolf form, as if he was running away from something he didn't want to have anything to do with.

"Jacob, no!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But he didn't hear me. He just kept on running, and in a few seconds, he became a tiny little spot in the distance. All of a sudden I heard a branch behind me snap in half. I jumped as I heard the noise, and fell backwards; of course everybody already knew that I was extremely clumsy. I hit my head on a rock and turned to my side. The pain was little, but I was exaggerating it a bit.

"Bella?" I heard the voice that I always loved to hear. Ever since Edward had come back from his trip to Italy, we had been inseparable. My heart began to beat a bit faster as I felt him get closer to me, his face a few inches away from mine. "Are you okay, my love, my Bella?"

"Edward…" I whispered to him. He surprised me when he planted his lips on mine. I had already gotten used to the cold marble feeling of them, but no matter what we did, the blood in my veins would always seem to heat me up fairly quickly, "Yes, I'm okay, I just heard something and hit my head."

"Of course, there's no surprise there." He chuckled. I could see that he was smiling my favorite crooked smile of his. I didn't really think it was funny, even though I tripped over anything on the ground almost every day. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked as I got up. He held me in his arms, and looked into my eyes. My plain chocolate brown eyes didn't have any chance to beat off his beautiful topaz ones. They glistened as I looked into them.

"You're dazzling me." I said before he could tell me his favor.

"Yes, my Bella, but what I'm about to tell you is no laughing matter. It's fairly serious, and it may even cause harm to you if you're not careful." His expression was very serious. The smile on my face went away into a frown. My heart began to fasten its pace, but not in a good way.

"Bella…." He began to say. All of a sudden, I shot up out of bed. It was like a huge shock had gone through my entire body. I quickly looked around, anxious to see where Edward was. I called out for him, but he didn't answer. Where was he? He would have never have left me like this. Was he gone all night? I was worrying too much. Edward was okay, I should trust him I thought. Oh what am I thinking?!

I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes off the floor. I went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower to rinse myself off. The water was very hot on my skin, but it didn't take off the worry about Edward. After my shower and getting my clothes on, I brushed my teeth and hair, and headed downstairs.

And just to my surprise, Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me. His expression was very plain, and lit up after he saw me coming down the stairs. He pulled out his arms towards me, and I grabbed his arms and sat on his lap.

"Where were you?" I asked him, "I was worried! I thought…" But I didn't finish what I was going to say.

"You thought I left you?!" He looked amazed. "I just ran home really quickly to change my clothes, like I said, I can't go on with the same clothes on from the previous day."

I looked at him funny. Since when did he care about what he wore to school or what anyone cared about him? But then I realized that he was just trying to be human, and for that I loved him even more than possible. I looked up at him, into his eyes, and kissed him on his cheek. He giggled and kissed me on the lips, then moving down to the hollow of my throat.

"Are you okay, though? You were talking a lot in your sleep." He said.

"Oh no it wasn't anything bad…you know..Me and my nightmares."

He looked a bit worried, but smiled after a few seconds. "Isabella Marie Swan, I must say, that I'm extremely happy that you didn't listen to me, and became my friend." I had a flashback to the first few months in Forks. The first time I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen kids at their table. I had been attracted to Edward in a way; I couldn't keep my eyes off him. As we had gotten to know each other, I knew that I had found the one, and I would never want to lose him. After what he did to me in the forest that day, and after our little trip to Italy and the Volturi, I knew that he would never leave me.

I put my arms around his neck. After our graduation from Forks High School, we had both decided to go to Alaska for college. But it was still summer, and we were staying in Forks until the new semester would start.

"Now, I think that we should finally tell Charlie about our engagement, the time is ticking slowly." Oh, yes. I looked down on my left hand and looked at the beautiful ring on my finger. Edward had proposed to me a long time ago, and now I was finally ready to do it. We had decided yesterday night to tell Charlie the news, but he came home too late, and I was already asleep. Edward and I were going to wait until Charlie came home to tell him the news. The wedding was August thirteenth, which was less than 2 months away. Wow, I couldn't believe that I was getting married already, at this young age. But age didn't matter to me anymore. All that mattered was that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Edward, and even eternity.

A/N hope you guys like the story so far. its just something that ive wanted to write.


	2. BPOV Telling Charlie

We spent most of the day inside the house, it was raining outside. We flipped on the T.V. and watched some discovery channel. But most of the time we weren't paying attention. The way he positioned his body was extremely proportional to mine. It was like he molded his body to fit mine next to him. I leaned back into his chest, getting his sweet scent under my nose, and I smiled. This vampire, I thought to myself, was unlike no other.

"Alice!" I yelled as I opened the door. She had come for a quick visit before we would tell Charlie the news.

I was nervous about how he would react – I thought that he would be angry, since after Edward left me and came back, he didn't really accept Edward like the first time.

"Alice, have you seen the future lately?" I was curious.

Edward and Alice glanced at each other with a certain look. The look they had when they knew something I didn't, which happened a lot.

"Don't worry Bella," said Edward, "Charlie is going to be fine. He knows how much we love each other, and even if he doesn't really like the idea, he can't do anything about it, because it's your decision."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help think about what Charlie would think, what he would feel like after the news. I turned to ask Alice if she could tell me what he was going to say.

"Oh, well I should get going…You know...there's so much stuff to do and so little time..." Alice said, as she kissed both of us goodbye and ran out the door. I hated it when she did that. All of a sudden the door opened, and Charlie came inside. Now I knew why Alice was in such a rush to get going, it was because Charlie had arrived.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" asked Charlie as he hung up his coat and gun holster on the rack.

"Oh hey Char-I mean dad, can we talk to you?" I asked. I could see Charlie had a suspicious look on his face.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"No…." I replied.

"Haha, if you were, I would know," he laughed, "Just having some fun kiddo, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, me and Edward have really exciting news to tell you," I put my left hand behind my right hand to he wouldn't see the ring, "don't worry I'm not pregnant or anything."

Edward chuckled a small bit, but then took my left hand in his hands. Charlie looked to see what was going on. Then he found it. He saw the ring that was on my hand. His mouth started to hang, but I couldn't tell if he was surprised or angry. His expression wasn't easy to read.

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" he asked amazed. He took my left hand and looked at the ring. He felt the diamond and looked at the design of the actual gold. He looked up at me, searching my eyes. I was filled with excitement because I had finally told Charlie what I was going to do, what was going to make me happy.

"Wow….," he got up from his seat, "I can't believe this, but my baby girl is getting married! Congratulations!" He gave me a very huge and tight hug. I was confused, he was happy? I mean, I thought he would be, but wasn't this a bit much? It didn't bother me though, I was very happy. I smiled as I looked up at him, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me one final hug.

"Congratulations, Edward, now I know you'll be taking good care of my daughter now, will you?" Charlie said. He shook his hand, but then pulled him into a big hug. I was extremely surprised. I looked at Edward, he was equally surprised as I was.

"I'm going to go call Renee, she might take the news hard but she'll come around," he said in an excited tone.

"Dad, not to disagree with your, mood, but where did all this happiness come from?" I asked him. I knew that ever since Edward had left, Charlie didn't like him at all for causing such pain.

"Well kiddo, even though I still have a little place in my heart that hurts thinking back for what happened between you to, I have to accept the fact that you two are really in love with each other. I still think that you are too young, but I can see that you both complete each other." I was appalled by his answer. Never would I have thought that Charlie would be so understanding.

He left to go into the kitchen and use the phone. I went to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He took my face in his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. There were no words possible to describe how I felt about him.

We went over and sat back down on the couch. He put his ear on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. He smiled as he listened to it.

"Bella, are you sure you want to give this up?" he asked me. His question made me flinch back. After that day in the meadow, when Edward had said that he would've done it then and a few other things too, why would he be asking me again?

"Yes Edward, I've had all the human experiences I need, and now I'm ready to be immortal." I told him. Ever since we had been together, I wanted him to make me a vampire. I would join his family, go hunting with them and be happy. Edward didn't really understand that but he slowly is starting to see. This way, we'll be together for eternity, and hey – my soul belongs to him anyways. Even though I couldn't really get the fact out of my head that me and Edward hadn't done one last thing…surprisingly we were close, at the meadow the other day, but I just wasn't ready. Right now it's good that Edward can't read my mind, because that would have been embarrassing.

He took my hand. Oh how I loved him.


	3. EPOV Renee and Dirty Thinking

EPOV

EPOV

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer sadly owns this all. But I wouldn't mind owning Edward ;)

Hehe sorry it took forever to update! I need to buy Microsoft word for my laptop and its 150 bucks, which is wayyy to much, so I have to use my step moms computer. So ill try to get the chapters in sooner! Well as soon as I cannnn (:

REVIEW PLEASE!!

I looked at the angel that was in my arms right now. I still couldn't believe she was mine. Bella is all that ive ever wanted, and more. She has no idea what she does to me, what she means to me. I took her hand in mine and gently caressed it as we both sat on the couch.

Oh how I loved her.

"Can you still believe how Charlie took the news?" Bella asked. She had the cutest expression on her face. It was as if she was a candy in the candy shop.

"Yes, I'm actually as surprised as you are!" I told her, "I decided not to tap into Charlie's thoughts so I could find out whatever he was going to say with you."

The smile that beamed across her face glowed. I bent down and gave her a nice kiss on the lips. They moved with mine, like they were supposed to be fit in together. My right hand wrapped around her waist as my left hand cupped her cheek as her fingers intertwined in my hair.

I still had to tell Bella about the boundaries. It killed me that we couldn't do much. Well we could – but I don't want to risk it. I would blame myself if anything else happened to my sweet Bella.

Before getting too intense, I pulled back. Bella pouted, making her bottom lip fully than before.

Wow, she's so sexy when she does that, I wonder what else she can do with her lips….WHAO Edward! I never really thought about Bella in a sexual way. Yes I had a thought here and there – hey im still a man! – but considering what we both are, It helped if I didn't really think about it.

"I wonder how Renee is gonna take the news…" Bella said.

"She'll be happy too, I know it," I assured her. She worried too much, but I didn't really understand the feeling as much as her. I knew that Charlie and Renee didn't really approve of an early marriage, since it didn't work out for them, but me and Bella were different. We were in love with each other, and look at Bella, she's going to give up mortality for me. Even though it isn't the smartest idea, it does show that we'll be together forever.

"Yeah, I guess your right, maybe I should break the news, and not Charlie…"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Getting up off the couch, and off my lap sadly, Bella ran into the kitchen to call Renee. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to be there with her.

Charlie came out of the kitchen looking a bit relieved.

"Good thing Bella's going to call, I wasn't even sure how I was going to tell Renee the news…" he said.

_You better not harm or hurt my daughter again, or I will seriously hunt you down. Even though I might've approved the wedding watch you back…_

I winced back. I thought Charlie had finally forgiven me for what had happened between Bella and I the past year. At least he didn't mention Jacob, who was trying to win Bella away from me. But he didn't. Ha, like that was going to happen…

I smiled at Charlie and went into the kitchen and took the seat next to Bella. She held the phone near her ear, looked like she had already called Renee, who had already picked up.

She began to bite her lip, slowly and seductively…Edward snap out of it! She didn't mean It in that way! I seriously was going to turn dirty one day.

"So mom I have some news to tell you," she said into the phone.

"Bella! News?...please don't tell me your pregnant," I heard at the other end.

I gave out a little chuckle. We have never gone that far, but if we had, nothing that drastic would have happened, because vampires cant reproduce.

"MOM! Oh god no, me and Edward haven't gotten there yet…"

"Well, honey, you two are getting pretty serious into your relationship, and I know you two are adults, but you know that you should start thinking about protection…there are many different brands…"

Bella cut her off. "OMG mom! We already know! But we've decided were going to wait."

"Is Edward a prude?"

That caused me to totally stop my train of thought. Why did everyone think I was prude? I mean come on! Ive been with Bella for not that long now, and before her, I wasn't infatuated with anyone else, so how could I have done anything?

At this point Bella was laughing hysterically. "Haha, mom, I am not going to talk to you about Edward's sex life. Let alone mine."

"Alright, honey. So what were you going to tell me?"

"Well mom, Edward proposed to me, and I said yes, and now were going to get married!" She screamed into the phone. She took my hand, leaned forward and gave me a wet kiss.

She tastes so good, whenever I kiss her its heaven. I wonder what other part of her tastes good…I seriously have to stop thinking.

I leaned forward myself, so now mine and Bella's foreheads were touching, dependant on each other. I listened in to see Renee's reaction.

"Well, actually, this is no surprise at all Bella." She said.

"What?!" Bella was confused now, "Did someone already tell you? Please don't tell me you got the invitation before me telling you!"

"No baby, I didn't. But I could tell from when you two came down here for a visit. You and Edward are like no other couple I've seen. It's like whenever either of you move, the other moves so that they correspond with the other. I can also tell that you both care about each other a lot. Also, even though I think that you two are a bit too young for marriage, that I know that you two will end up together forever."

Now life was wonderful. Well, you know what I mean.

Both of Bella's parents accepted the fact that Bella was growing up. That she was getting married.

"Wow, mom that was really touching…" Bella eyes were getting a bit misty. As a tear came rolling down her cheek, I wiped it away, gently rubbing her for comfort.

"Yes Bells, you know I love you to death! Well, I have to go! Did you hear? Phil's baseball team are in the state championship! There are going to be talent scouts out there! He might get signed for an actual MAJOR baseball team! Tell Edward I say hi, and congratulations!" Renee squealed before hanging up.

Bella put the phone back on the receiver and looked up at me.

Her brown eyes were mesmerizing. I couldn't help but stare into them.

"Edward…you keep dazzling me!"

She started laughing. The most beautiful laugh I've ever heard, such a melodic sound to it. It made my "heart" warm every time I was with her.

"Oh I keep dazzling you?" I got up and took her in my arms bridal style. She kept on laughing and telling me to put her down.

"Ed..ward..!" She was laughing so hard she couldn't even get her breathing right.

I ran up to her bedroom and threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. I made sure all my weight was on my elbows and knees so I wouldn't crush the beautiful creature lying underneath me.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Mrs. Cullen," I smiled widely at the thought.

"And I can't wait, Mr. Cullen, soon to be my husband," She told me, while cupping my face in her hands, as she got up slowly pressing her lips to mine very gently. I wrapped one arm around her.

First it started off in a very chaste way, but as we kept on going, our kisses became more urgent. I could feel when she ran her tongue on my bottom lip. The sensation was amazing! The things her tongue can do…. **(A/N hehe I love making Edward think dirty!)**

I slowly let out my tongue as it brushed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, granting me access to her lovely mouth. Our tongues began to dance with each other, intertwining as I took in her breathe. She tasted so good. Now this was a real kiss, but I knew that we had to be more careful, so giving her one last passionate kiss, I pulled away.

"Bella, no matter how much I wanted to keep going, I think we should stop for tonight."

She looked sad; I hated to see her hurt. "I guess you're right. I'm going to need a human moment to go take a shower."

"Can I join you?" I asked in my mind. The look on her face was pure shock, excitement, arousal, and some blush. It turned out that I had said that out loud.

"Um…Edward?" she asked as her cheeks began to blush. She was so cute whenever she blushed! That was one thing that I will miss of her being human.

But if I were human at that moment, I would have been beet red too.

"Im sorry, you can go take a shower..." I looked down and lied down on the bed.

Bella went to her drawers, grabbed her bad of toiletries, and a secret bag and went into the bathroom.

While Bella took her shower, I couldn't help but picture her.

She would be standing in the shower, naked, as the water dripped down her gorgeous body. _If I was with her I would…_I shouldn't think her, I wouldn't want anything to point out what I was thinking about, if you know what I mean.

I heard the door knob turn as I looked over to see Bella, in a midnight blue night gown lean against the door frame. I looked over her body from her head to her toes. It took all of me to not take her down right there.

"Bella…I…you…wow…"

"Haha you're speechless, Edward." A wicked smile grew across her face.

She began to crawl on the bed, got under the covers and pulled me next to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I couldn't help but she that her leg was draped around my crotch, right near my cock. I really shouldn't think this way with Bella.

She crushed her body with mine, making her cleavage more noticeable. With the most innocent face on, she looked at me and said

"Goodnight, Edward, I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too, my Bella. Sleep well." I kissed the top of her head as she drifted off into sleep.


	4. Sexy Bella

**Sorry it took forever to update. Some what writers block, and my laptops weird. But i am trying to update and write whenever i can!**

**Im getting into the sexyyy parts and stuffff LOL :) Reviews please guys!**

**Disclaimer : stephenie meyer.**

_After getting a good nights sleep, I woke up to see the sun's rays coming through the window. Opening my eyes half way, I could see the dust particles floating in the air. I was amazed at how dusty the air was, considering you couldn't see anything normally._

_I rolled over to feel that my bed was empty without the vampire that I love. I groaned, __I miss him already, _I thought. I looked at the pillow where there was a white folded note awaiting me.

I flipped it open and read:

Bella,

Good Morning, my love. As much as I would have loved to see you wake up this morning, I have gone on a hunting trip with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Since it is Friday today, we will be gone all of today and tomorrow and return Sunday. You Will be staying over our house. Alice knows already and brought your bag over already.

Once you wake up, call her.

Take care of my heart - I have left it with you.

Love,

Edward.

I smiled at the note. It was the most littlest things he did that made me smile. And blush many shades of red.

I got out of bed, forgetting that I had on a blue nightgown on, that I must say, Edward drooled over last night.

You see that was part of my plan. To seduce him slowly so that when we were finally ready, we could passionately make love.

Alice was in on the plan and was helping me out whenever she could. I would call her after I took a shower.

As I was rinsing my hair of the strawberry shampoo, I couldn't help my mind as it drifted off to what Edward would be doing right now. _Hmmm, if he was here I wouldn't mind having him in the shower with me…_I really didn't appreciate my mind working like that. It was one thing to lust over someone, but to think dirty? It just wasn't me.

After I got out of the shower, I used a towel to dry myself off and went back into my room. Charlie wasn't home so I didn't bother with changing in the bathroom - I just walked into my room naked.

Even if he had been home, I would have had to go naked because I had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom.

Walking over to my room, the door was ajar. Thinking back I didn't remember leaving it open.

I didn't really care at the moment because it was getting chilly. I opened the door and was not ready for the surprise that was on my bed.

"ALICE!" I screamed as I grabbed the robe that was thrown on the floor, holding it up to my body. Sitting on my bed, was none other than the little pixie herself, Alice. Though she didn't look surprised, she was just staring at me waiting for an event to take place.

"Hey Bella! I had a vision you were awake, so I decided to come over."

"Alice, you do realize that im naked don't you?"

"Yes, but its not a big deal. Would you have liked it better if it was Edward instead of me?"

I blushed when she said that. We had once had a private discussion of my infatuation with Edward - physically of course.

"Bella, there is no need to be shy, you have a hot body, now we are going to go to the mall to get you some outfits," she said as she threw me some clothes from my closet. All of which she had bought for me from previous shopping trips.

"Alice, may I ask, exactly what do I need this time?!"

"What?"

"Why are we going to the mall?"

"Bella, who doesn't love the mall?! We need to get you some nice, form-fitting clothes that would complement your body, and for Edward, too of course."

I couldn't really argue with Alice any longer. I looked over the clothes that she had set up for me on my bed. A pair of low rise jeans from Hollister and a polo from Lacoste. She had also paired them with a pair of Jimmy Choo blue heels and a BCBG handbag.

Without Alice, I wouldn't have all these designer things, I really hate it when people spend money on me!

Lucky for me, the heels were 2 ½ inches, which was better than the normal 4 inch heels that Alice or Rose would give me to wear. I was usually way to clumsy for those.

"Ill wait for you downstairs, ok?" She said as she bounced out of the room.

"Ok Alice…"

Once getting dressed, I skipped down the stairs to meet Alice. Once reaching the last step, my heel got caught on the carpet and sent me flying down to meet the floor. Alice though had come just in time to catch me.

"Wow, I don't know how many times Edward must do this."

I scowled at her. I didn't really like it when people made fun of my clumsiness. It didn't really bother me, but still.

"Hold on, before we go, let me put some make-up on you and finish your hair."

Grabbing my hand, Alice lead me to the bathroom on the first floor, that was already set up with her makeup bag and a hot iron plugged into the outlet. There was a seat in the middle so that I could sit down while Alice worked her magic.

My hair looked very simple but elegant today, It was just straightened - pin straight - with a brown flower clip on the side, that matched my bag and shoes. After my hair, Alice used her new Clinique Mascara that had 2 in 1 brushes that helped volumize my lashes. Along with her MAC eyeliner and other products, she added some color to my cheeks and eyelids, and I was ready.

I looked into the mirror, and I had to admit, that I was hot. _I wish Edward could see me now. I love seeing him looking over my body up and down. From my full lips, to my perky breasts, all the way down to my slender legs…_As much as my fantasy was beginning to grow, Alice had already pulled me out of the house, into her Porsche, as we sped down to the mall.

Once we got to the mall, there were many people there, and as me and Alice made our way from store to store, people would turn around and look at us. And at each store, Alice would always give me a handful of clothes to go try on.

Not paying attention to the name of the store we were in, Alice had given me a strapless bra, and the beautiful white cocktail dress to try on.

"OMG Bella you HAVE to try this on!" She beamed at me, and gave me an encouraging look.

"alright Alice, I will just for you," I told her as I went into the dressing room.

Once putting it on, I looked into the mirror, and didn't recognize me. **(DRESS IN PROFILE)**This dress had made me look more sophisticated, more mature, and waaaay to sexy.

The strapes were like spagetti strapes, and with a low cut v-neck AND the strapless bra, it made my chest almost pop out of the dress. From the bust, it flowed down freely, and stopped mid thigh.

Once I stepped out of the dressing room to show Alice, she had the biggest grin on her face and stretched from once side to the other.

"Omg Bella, you look so fucking hott! Its not even funny. If I was Edward I would totally do you!" She started jumping up and down and hugged me.

"Alice, this is soooo not me. I mean, my boobs are like popping out!"

"But that's what makes it hot, Bells. You're a 36B, right? Perfect size, and with this little push up, they totally look yummy…"

I looked over at Alice with a weird look. Alice was talking pretty much like a dirty teenager. I knew it meant nothing of it, but she was my best friend, practically my sister, and I loved her complement.

"And don't forget Bella, what about Edward?"

Ah, Edward. Would he be in a surprise. I could imagine the scene now. Him seeing me in the dress as we were going to a magnificent ball, us riding in his Volvo, and him saying 'screw it' to the ball and taking me back home and making passionate love to me the entire night, pumping himself in and out of me. Just the thought of him doing that was making me wet between my legs.

I was a virgin, yes. But once I had gotten my period, I was using tampons, which I thought would help with the pain of the first time sex. I knew that I couldn't really compare a tampon to a full cock, but still.

"Alright, Alice, im getting this. Just for Edward…"

Alice smiled mischievously at me. "Bella, I just want you to know, that im totally in for helping with 'Operation Get Bella and Edward laid.' Im tired of all the sexual frustration, its affecting my Jazzy, and even though I love all the sex hes been giving me from it, you guys really need to do something about it."

"Alice, I think im ready, I really want to do it."

I changed back into my clothes and we walked out of the store. Before heading out, we went to our last store - Victorias Secret.

"Now we need to find you a nice present for Edward for the big night." She said as we looked over at the racks of bras and panties everywhere.

"OK, but what should I wear?" I looked around somewhat nervously.

"I don't know, let me ask that lady over there," Alice pointed to the worker standing next to the manniquin.

She went over to her and asked, "Hey whats a really sexy outfit for getting laid in? My friend here is going to have sex for the first time." She said a matter of factly.

I blushed a deep red. Sometimes Alice said too much information. The worker apparently thought so too, because she looked appauled at the question, but eagerly began giving me some pieces to try on and urged me into the dressing room.

"Now look over the ones she gave you and choose one that you like, wear it and show me, okay?" Alice yelled through the door.

"Ok!" I yelled back, and looked at my choices. There were 2 choices that I found that were interesting. One of them was a cheetah push up bra and matching undies set.

I stripped my clothing off and slipped on the cheetah prints. There wasn't a mirror in the dressing room that I was in, so I had to use the one that was outside. As I walked out, Alice's jaw dropped, in surprise. I was hoping it was good, as I turned around to look in the mirror, I couldn't help but let out a scream.

I couldn't believe that was me. I looked sexy. I turned around to see that there wasn't anyone in the store at that time, only the workers who looked over at me curiously, then went back to work.

"Bella turn around," said Alice. She held up her phone, getting ready to take a picture, "do something seductive, like a poise or whatever."

I kneeled down on the pink carpet, with both legs back, stuck my finger in my mouth and gave an innocent look as the flash popped up and took the picture.

"Haha Bella that was hot." She said as she saved the picture.

"Wow Alice," I said as I giggled with her. All of a sudden, I saw Mike Newton walk into the store, look around and spot me. He ran over here, but suddenly stopped as he saw what I was wearing.

"Bella, are you ok? I heard you scream outside, wow you look smoking hot!" He yelled out.

I blushed, "Umm…thanks? Mike I think you should go now." I eyed him in his pants. It looked like he was getting an erection, and from the size of the tent, a big on at fact.

He looked down to see what happened, and blushed a deep red. "I think I gotta go to the bathroom.." And he walked away.

Me and Alice were on the floor laughing our asses off! I got up and headed back into the dressing room to try on the next piece.

It was a demi bra, with lace on the edges, another push up. The bottom was a thong, that had a thin garter skirt covering it, that barely covered half my ass.

I liked that one too, and decided on getting both.

APOV

Wow I had to admit that Bella looked really gorgeous in that number. I had a plan. If Bella wanted Edward to really do something, she needed to take action.

I flipped open my phone, luckily I got service in there because I had Verizon.

I opened up a new text/PIX message box, and opened up my contacts to find the number. I finally found Edward's cell number and punched it into the "to" part of the message:

**To: Edward**

**From : Alice**

**Subject : Bella**

**Hey Edward hope ur havin fun. Hope ur enjoyin ur time as much as bella here.**

And now I just had to wait for the reaction. I suddenly got hit with a vision. I saw what Edward would do once he received the text. Phase complete. I saw Bella coming out of the dressing room. We headed to the cash register, paid for the outfits and went home to tell Rose about the day.

This was going to be fun.

BPOV

Now I really cant wait for Edward to come home to me. This is going to be fun.

**hehe sexyyyyyy**


	5. Pleasure, Love, and Mulan

**New Chapter!! Heeh. Edwards reaction to the text message (:**

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV

I felt somewhat bad that I had left Bella in the morning without one last kiss before leaving to go hunting. But I really needed to go, my eyes were already turning black, and I really needed to get some mountain lion -I was craving it, haha. So far it had been in a day in our little trip, and me, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were having some fun male bonding times. After getting a fair amount of "food", we all went to a deserted field and played some baseball with each other, but it was different without our other halves. I was really starting to miss my Bella.

_I miss her touch so much right now…_I thought to myself. Jasper could sense that I was missing her, because he walked over and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Edward, were going home soon."

"I know Jasper, I just miss her. I love her you know."

"Haha, of course I know. Why don't you go call her? That way you can feel a bit better."

I thanked Jasper as I ran out of the field near where we had parked our cars. We had taken two cars - Carlisle's black Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep. As I was running back, I thought about Bella. The note I had left her this morning. _Take care of my heart - I left it with you_. Every single word in that sentence was true. As I reached the clearing at the end of the pathway, I opened my phone, flipped threw my contacts, found Bella and pressed Sent.

The phone rang 2, no 3, actually 4 times until the voicemail came up. I was surprised that Bella hadn't picked up. I was sure that nothing had happened to her, she was probably with Alice. Which probably meant that they were at the mall. I felt bad for my Bella sometimes - she didn't really like shopping that much, we all knew that. But I love spoiling her, she deserves so much more than I can give her, I still cant believe that she chose to stay with me, and now we had forever.

All of a sudden, Scream by Timbaland Featuring Keri Hilson and Nicole Scherzinger started playing on my phone. I knew this had to be the workings of either Alice or Bella.

_Intoxicated with Desire_

_And you're the designated driver_

_Im not afraid cause im a rider_

_Aint nothing wrong with feeling right so wont you_

_Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybodys feeling right_

_Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybodys feeling right_

_Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybodys feeling right_

_Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybodys feeling right_

I had just received a text from Alice. I wonder what exactly she could have sent me. I flipped open my phone again, and clicked "Read Now" on the screen to see the message.

**To: Edward**

**From: Alice**

**Subject: Bella**

**Hey Edward hope ur havin fun. Hope ur enjoyin ur time as much as bella here.**

Below the message, was a VERY interesting picture of Bella. She was sitting on the floor in a very seductive pose, in only her bra and underwear. They happened to be cheetah print, and they clung to her, giving her the extra push that made me go crazy. She was kneeling in the picture, with her legs going out in opposite directions. I couldn't help it. It felt like there was a knot forming in my stomach.

This feeling only came when I was thinking…inappropriately about Bella. It happened fairly often, increasingly since they were so close to being married. But could I do anything? Here I had a picture of Bella, looking sexy as hell, and I couldn't do anything. I knew she was breakable, but sometimes I just want to pounce on her!

The problem that was becoming more aware, in my pants, was really irritating. Looking in every direction, to make sure no one was around, I leaned against the nearest tree, holding the phone to my ear, pretending to be on the phone with someone. I couldn't keep my arousal in any longer. I slowly zipped down the zipper on my jeans and slid my hand inside. I grabbed my throbbing member - I let out a sign of relief. I began to move my hand up and down my shaft, going slowly at first then picking up my pace.

_Oh god, Bella. _I thought of her, making my arousal even more pronounced. I took the phone from my shoulder and looked at the picture of my sexy Bella again. It only made me want her 10 times more than I ever could. Thinking that her core was only covered by a small piece of fabric that could easily be ripped off make me go wild. _The wedding is two weeks away, and that night, will be the most magical night in my life. _The thought of it being so close made me a lot more excited. I pulled down my boxers just a bit so the tip of my member could be out, I was so close that I could feel it contracting, and all of a sudden a white liquid came out and squirted down on a nearby rock. _God it feels so god to cum._ I thought as I brought my boxers back up and zipped my jeans again.

_I wonder if Edward called Bella. He is in love with her so much he cant even be away from her for two days._ I heard Emmett's thoughts. I ran over to the car, and leaned on it, waiting for the rest of my family to arrive.

_Relieved, huh Edward? _Jasper smirked at me. I think he figured out what I had just done. I gave him a small death glare, but couldn't help let out a small laugh.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yes Edward," said Carlisle, "It seems like we are all ready to go home."

I smirked again at that. I couldn't help but to go back to Bella and kiss her.

"I miss my lil sis." said Emmett.

"Well, I miss my fiancee."

"Wow Bella has a big affect on all of us," said Jasper.

"Shes quite divine, Edward. Im happy shes in our lives now." Carlisle patted my shoulder. It was a real bonding moment.

Emmett came over and gave me a big slap on my back, as Jasper came and pounded his fist to mine.

I turned around from them and then playfully pounced on Emmett. I wasn't angry with them, but all of us enjoyed wrestling with one another. Jasper joined in and we were rolling around on the forest floor, our laughs booming around the vast emptiness…

BPOV

I missed Edward so much. As the time quickly passed on, me and Alice had left the mall, and now we were in the Cullen's living room, me Alice and Rose, huddled under a big blanklet, watching Mulan that was on ABC Family.

"Omg, I havent seen this movie in forever!" I squealed. It was my favorite as a child; I would always sing along to the lyrics.

"I havent seen it," said Rose.

"Me neither," agreed Alice.

"You guys havent seen this movie?! How could you not, its like the best childrens movie ever! Well family movie!"

They both looked at each other and started cracking up. I joined in the laughter as Mulan had just sneaked onto the war camp in the movie.

"OMG this is my favorite song in the whole entire movie!" I yelled as I stood up and started singing and dancing along to the movie.

Let's get down to business

To defeat the HunsDid they send me daughtersWhen I asked for sons?You're the saddest bunchI ever metBut you can betBefore we're throughMister, I'll make a man out of you Tranquil as a forestBut on fire withinOnce you find your centeryou are sure to winYou're a spineless, palepathetic lotAnd you haven't got a clueSomehow I'll make a man out of you I'm never gonna catch my breathSay good-bye to thosewho knew meBoy, was I a fool in schoolfor cutting gym

This guy's got 'emscared to deathHope he doesn't see right through meNow I really wish that Iknew how to swim (Be a man)We must be swift as the coursing riverWith all the force of a great typhoonWith all the strength of a raging fireMysterious as the dark side of the moonTime is racing toward ustill the Huns arriveHeed my every orderand you might surviveYou're unsuited for the rage of warSo pack up, go homeyou're throughHow could I make a man out of you? (Be a man)We must be swift as the coursing riverWith all the force of a great typhoonWith all the strength of a raging fireMysterious as the dark side of the moon(Be a man)We must be swift as the Coursing riverWith all the force of a great typhoonWith all the strength of a raging fireMysterious as the dark side of the moon!

I fell to the floor laughing. I looked over at Alice and Rose, and they had the same reactions as me, they were laughing so hard, that if they were human, they would be crying their eyes out!

"Wow Bella that was really something." laughed Rose.

"Haha, I told you I knew the entire movie."

I let out a long yawn. The day had made me super tired. And now I was already ready to go to bed.

"Tired?" smirked Alice.

"Yes, I had a VERY interesting day, " I winked back at her. She giggled.

"Oh yes, I heard of this Bella. And Mike, hehe," Rose put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"He was being an idiot, " I rolled my eyes, " Why was he even in Victorias Secret? I mean, come on, really?"

"I cant wait until you go back to work at Newtons, Bells."

"Omg, I know. Even if you will probably see it Alice, I will totally tell you guys what happens."

"Cant Wait," said Rose, "Now I think its time for this human to go get ready for bed."

I didn't even think about trying to convince them to let me stay up - even though they would let me.

I ran up the stairs all the way to the third floor where Edward's room was. I slammed the door behind me, grabbed my bag, and then went straight to the bathroom.

I turned on the showerhead, and got the water to be extremely hot. I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the tub. The water felt so nice against my skin, as it dripped down from my hair all the way down to my toes. I grabbed the strawberry shampoo and rinsed my hair out. After getting the sponge and scrubbing my body all over, I shut off the water, got out and wrapped a towel around myself and went back to Edward's room.

I grabbed one of his big shirts and the new cheetah print combo I bought and put them on. The shirt was midnight blue - Edwards favorite on me. It showed about half my ass, so you could see that I was wearing my newly bought lingerie. I didn't normally wear a bra to bed, so I left that out.

It was a pretty hot night, and I knew that Edward was coming back, Alice had told me. I was staying up just to see my baby coming home.

I grabbed my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights that I had brought home and jumped on the bed, while bringing one of my legs up, bending at the knee, and letting the other one just lie down.

I heard the door open and close, and all of a sudden Emmetts booming laughter filled the house.

_Edwards home!! Hehe _I thought. I went back to my book, pretending I didn't hear anything.

All of a sudden I heard the door open.

"Bella…"

**Heheeheheh cliffy (: I really hope you guys are liking this story!! Advice is taken. I would really really really really really like some**

**REVIEWS (:**

**I hope to get the new chapter up soon. Also since im working on my other story (read that too!)**


	6. We have to take our, clothes off!

**OK. So I had a cliffy at the end of the last chapterr (: but now we shall continue on with the storyy!**

**Yeahh so this is somewhat short chapter, but it was somewhat writers block….**

**Please r&r**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

Even though I was dressed in a seductive manner, me and Alice had planned it all. I wasn't supposed to just give up and let Edward take me - if he wanted to do it now - no matter what he did. As he walked into his room, I held back a giggle I had, and gave him a smirk.

"Bella…" he said.

"Hey baby, I missed you…" I pouted my lips as I leaned forward. By the look on Edward's face I could tell that this was unexpected for him. He looked at up and down my body, not missing an inch.

What he did next was not what I thought he would do though. He gave me a gentle smile, came over to me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"How are you, beautiful? Did you have fun at the mall with Alice?"

I couldn't help but have my jaw drop a bit. Here I was in only two pieces of clothing, and Edward was being a gentleman? Something was suspicious here…

"Im good. Kinda tired. And you know how I hate shopping. But this time it was pretty interesting…" I said with a suggestive tone. The shirt I was wearing began to ride up, so now my full underwear was exposed. 

Edward looked down, and his eyes began to expand. _Yes, Edwards looking! The plan is working well _I thought to myself. 

"What did you guys get.." his nervous tone was becoming obvious.

"Oh just some surprises for you…." I bit my lip slowly.

"Oh really?" he smirked, and leaned in and began to leave kisses on my neck, up and down from my collarbone to cheek, "And when do I get to see these gifts of yours…" 

Whao, did Edward totally change there? At first he was acting all nervous, and now **he **was the one that was trying to get **me **all hot and bothered. Something was messed up.

"Well see about that…" I turned my head as his lips found mine. The feeling was so soft, I couldn't help but let out a small moan. My body was beginning to feel hot, and I pushed myself against him to feel his skin against mine, getting a cool and erotic tingle sensation flying all throughout my body. My hands weaved their way up and into his hair, clutching onto him.

As the kiss was deepened, Edward let one of his hands into my hair, and the other on the back of my neck. His tongue darted out of his mouth, and began to lick my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, to take in some breath, and using that as an advantage, Edward slipped his tongue in, as it molded around mine, and began to explore my mouth. I tried to keep myself controlled, but I let out some moans as he moved back to my neck, attaching his lips near my throat. The soft tugging on my skin sent shivers down my back. I tilted my head back, to give him better access, but as I did that, Edward stood up.

"Bella Im going to go get ready for bed, okay?" He said in a normal tone. As if what we did never happened. My Heartbeat would not slow down, my chested heaved up and down, until I got a better control on breathing.

"Okay, Ill be waiting for you." I gave him a small smile, and leaned back into the bed, and pulled up the covers. 

"I love you so much," he said, as he walked to the bathroom door.

"I love you more, " I teased.

"Like that would ever happen.." he said closing the door behind him. As I heard the shower turn on, I cursed under my breath.

I got up out of the bed and headed towards Alice's room. 

"Alice!" I called as I knocked on her door.

Alice opened the door, and looked at what I was wearing.

"Bella, nice outfit. How did it go with Edward," she pulled me into her room, and closed the door behind her. Dragging my down onto the bed, she looked at me attentively, waiting to hear what happened.

I re-caped what happened during the time from when Edward came in looking very nervous, from walking out without having any indication of what just happened.

"Wow, you and Edward almost got it on…" Alice smirked and playfully hit my arm.

"Alice…that's just it, we ALMOST did. And that's the problem. He was the one who didn't say anything when the kiss deepened. If he hadn't stopped us, we would've gone all the way. But that's not like Edward at all."

Alice looked deep in thought while looking around the room.

"Alice…?"

"I have a feeling that the guys are in on helping Edward. Maybe its like, he's trying to get you all frustrated and -"

I cut her off, "Alice, that wouldn't work, I mean, he's equally frustrated as I am. I don't think he would do that."

"You're right. But something suspicious IS going on. And I have a feeling that its going to be a battle of the sexes...even though its for you and Edward, me and Rose are on your side and Emmett and Jasper are probably helping Edward."

"Haha Alice it sounds like its like one of those shows, like Road Rules or The Gaunlet or something. Just without the rookies and veterans, its boys against girls."

"Well, that would be fun, wouldn't it?"

We both stayed up a bit more giggled at our plans. It was going to be a bit different than before since Edward was now forming plans of his own. 

Saying goodbye to Alice, I walked back to Edward's room, finding the bed completely empty. Edward was still in the bathroom, so I ran up to the bed, jumped in, pulled up the covers and fell into a comfortable slumber.

EPOV

As I ran into the bathroom, I couldn't help but think I had done good. At first when I had walked into the room, Bella was sitting on my bed, in only one of my shirts and underwear. It was like she's purposely driving me crazy! I couldn't help but have myself look at her body, I mean she did have the perfect curves, it was like she was my perfect little angel.

I couldn't help but feel as if Bella was being seductive. Well I mean, she was, but I don't think she could have come up with the idea on her own.

_Alice and Rosalie must be on this_, I thought to myself. But now I knew what I would do.

If Bella wanted to play games, then surely I would too. I would pretend not to be affected by her actions, in front of her at least, therefore driving her crazy, and caving in. Haha its like boys vs. girls.

I must get Emmett and Jasper on my side.

I walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, turning on the hot water, putting it on the hottest notch, then stripping off my clothes and jumping in.

The warm water felt good on my body, as it ran down, making my hair wet, as it fell in front of my eyes. I quickly finished up rinsing my hair - don't forget to repeat :D - shampoo and conditioner, to make my hair extra soft for Bella.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself, the towel hanging low on my hips. I was debating over whether or not I should walk out there to make Bella jealous. _No but that would be mean…_but would it? I mean, she was the one who barely had any clothing on when I walked into my room after hunting! 

And plus, I bet she doesn't even know that Alice had sent me that picture of her she took in Victoria's Secret.

The suspense in the moment was killing me, and after a few moments of looking at myself in the mirror - checking myself out ( hehe ) - I finally decided that I would go out in my towel to "surprise" Bella.

I could make up an excuse saying that I had not taken any pajama pants into the bathroom to change into. Even if I couldn't sleep, I still felt comfortable with Bella lying down beside me the whole night. 

I made my way towards the door and turned the knob.

As the door opened slightly, creaking a small bit, I looked over to see the door to my room open.

I run over and close the door just in case, and turn around towards the bed.

I was surprised to see that Bella had already fallen asleep, her hair spread out on the pillow, like a halo on an angel. _Well my plan didn't work. _I grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer and a pair of comfortable pants.

I pulled them on and threw the towel in the dirty hamper.

Running towards the bed, I tossed the covers off, and slipped in gently, trying not to shake the bed so my beautiful angel could stay sleeping. 

As I laid down, I couldn't help but think of the past few months.

So much had happened, but now me and Bella would be together soon.

I turned over on my side so I was facing Bella, and slowly I faded into a daydream..

**Sorry it took forever to update. I was kinda stuck on what to write. But review please! **

**Xox (:**


	7. Grindin

_**Wow, even though I only got 3 reviews for last chapter, they all made me very happy (: im hoping to get more feedback from you guyss though! **_

_**Or suggestions! Some of your ideas can be put into my story too, just let me know and ill fit them in somewhere!**_

_**Ok well lets see where the story will take us, shall we?**_

_**Oh and btw I have no idea why last chapter was all underlined.**_

_**I didn't mean to do thattt - sorry.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer.**_

_BPOV_

_As morning rolled by, I opened my eyes slowly to be awaken in the arms of my love. I never wanted to leave this spot._

_I groaned as I thought about getting up and going to work. And I definitely didn't want to see Mike after the whole Victoria's secret thing…_

_I leaned up and gave Edward a kiss on the nose, receiving my favorite crooked grin._

"_Good Morning," I said._

"_Yes it is." He said back._

"_Ugh I don't want to go to work…"_

"_Do you want me to call you in sick?"_

"_No, its ok, im going to stop working there soon anyways…"_

_It was true, after a few weeks I wouldn't be working at the Newton's store. After the wedding, Edward and I had plans._

_But Edward didn't know that Mike had come into Victoria's Secret that day and had seen me in my…apparel._

_I didn't want to tell him though, because then it would make him angry. But if he were to take me to work, he would probably hear Mike say something in his mind when he saw me._

_I got out of bed, groaning and went into the bathroom to get ready. I ran downstairs and it looked as though Esme had already gotten my Poptart ready for me._

"_Thanks Esme!" I yelled as I ran out the door._

_Edward was leaning against the door of the Volvo waiting for me. __God he's so sexy…_I thought as I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and locked him in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away before anything were to happen, Edward smirked at me.

"Bella have I told you how much I love you, lately?"

"Only about every 5 minutes…" I said.

"Well I Love you, so so so so much."

"I love you too."

I smiled up at him and walked over to the passenger seat, with Edward holding the door open for me. As I slipped inside, Edward has already gotten into the car himself, and turned it on, fixing the radio and putting on Debussy that happened to be playing.

The ride to work was very peaceful. I stared at Edward's profile; everything about him was perfect. The way his nose curved at the point of his eyes and went downwards, ending before his lips pouted out. It made the desire to reach over and kiss them even more big.

Pulling in to the driveway, I gave Edward one big kiss and got out of the car.

Opening the door to Newton's, I walked over to the back of the store, put on my vest and got behind the register, waiting for some customers.

Mike walked into the room from the back door, caught my eye, and ran over.

"Hey Bella…"

"Hey Mike."

I looked over at him and caught him looking at my chest. I was wearing a white lacy tank top which a red v-neck sweater on top, both bought from Hollister. Along with my Seven jeans, I topped off the outfit with my Coach black flats.

Checking my chest out as well, I glanced over at Mike, who just noticed me catching him looking, and brought his head back up, blushing.

"Um…I just wanted to say sorry about the other day at the mall…"

This was becoming awkward, and I had an idea to make Mike even more…uncomfortable, if you know what I mean.

I pushed myself onto the counter, so I was leaning in to talk to Mike, which caused my breasts to get squished up against my body, making more shape and literally coming out of my shirt.

I brought my face up next to his ear and whispered:

"It's alright Mike, I didn't mind, I mean, it was all a big misunderstanding right?" I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes, which I had used mascara in the morning to get more volume.

I pursed out my lips making them more plump and wanting.

I could feel Mike's heartbeat becoming faster.

I brought my lips closer to his ear, brushing them past his cheek.

"If I had known any better, it was as if you wanted to see me almost naked.." I chuckled softly. I had a feeling he did, but it was funny to sound like I was joking about it.

"Haha…yeah…" Mike was becoming more nervous as better.

I walked around the island, and brought my hands up to Mike's shoulders, and gave them a squeeze.

"Ha, Mike! I was just joking around, I know we are like good friends, I mean, you wouldn't really have meant, or even wanted to see myself wearing my, whats it called, birthday suit?" I giggled and gave him a friendly hug.

Mike became stiff. Not knowing what he was to do, I grabbed Mike's hands and put them on my hips, at the curve just wear my ass and hip bone would meet. His hands weren't very secure, holding onto me softly.

"Im going to miss you Mike, but hopefully we'll see each other in the future right?" I asked him, letting go of him. I let my hand "accidentally" brush near his crotch, earning a small groan from him.

"yeah I hope so." He said softly.

"Yeah…well cant stop and catch, I gotta get stocking!" I threw my hand back and it hit the stack of pencils that were lying on top of the counter. They were all splattered across the tiles.

I turned around and bent down to pick them up. This morning I had put on a thong that Alice had bought for me - well with all these new sexy clothes, why not use them to my advantage?

I heard Mike gasp when I was picking up all the pencils. I took a step back and twisted my body I grab all the stray ones that had rolled around. That had caused me to start grinding on Mike, who had began to moan very softly.

His hands slowly came up and grabbed my hips, bringing myself hard against him while he himself began to grind his hips hard into mine.

I suddenly got up, and turned around and pushed him away.

"Mike, what the fuck was that?" I made a disgusted face, but inside that was what the plan was for.

"Oh god, Bella. Im sorry, I don't know what happened." His face was bright red, the blood radiating threw this skin.

"Um, I have to go, stock…" I told him and ran away.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

Flipping my phone open, I called Alice.

"Hey Bella, Nice job." one good thing about your best friend whos a physic vampire, you don't really need to explain much, bets are that she has already seen.

"Thanks Alice, I had learned from the 2 best teachers there are"

"Oh you are too much. Tonight we are going to the club."

I smiled at that. Ever since our little plan was made, I have been willing to go do all these fun activities.

"Ok, ill have Edward drive me over, and we can get ready together."

"Oh Bella I have the hottest outfit for you." I could hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Haha I bet you do."

"Ok well, get back to work missy." She said hanging up.

I laughed as I pressed End and closed my phone.

As the hours passed back at work, I re-stocked the back, helped some customers out and worked the cash register.

At 4:30, Edward came to pick me up. I was in the back at my locker when he walked in.

"Hey Edward.." I said in a suggestive tone.

"Hey Bella, you look ravishing today," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, also filled with lust and desire.

He leaned down and kissed me, slowly at first, then with great force and desire. I pushed myself up against him, and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, as he pushed me back into the lockers.

I moaned into his mouth, then made sure to get some air while he moved down to my neck. One of his hands held onto me while the other went to the hem of my shirt and slipped in. His hands were nice and cold against my heated body.

Edward slipped his hand underneath my bra and touched my breast. I moaned even more loudly, as his fingers twisted my nipple, making it hard in his grasp. He began to squeeze and caress my left breast slowly, then stopping to pull off my sweater.

I grabbed his arms before he could pull it off.

"Edward, as much as I would like to continue this, we need to go home. Didn't Alice tell you were going to the club tonight?" I looked at him.

"Alright, lets go." He grabbed my hand and leaded us out of the store, into the car and drove home.

What I had not noticed before I had left, in the locker room, was Mike standing in the dark corner, jerking himself off, after witnessing the hot scene in front of him.

"Alice! I'm hear!" I yelled as we walked into the Cullen's living room.

Alice ran down the stairs and grabbed him hand, running back up the stairs and into her room.

"Alright Bella, tonight at the club, we have to make you look hot."

She grabbed her straightened, and spent her time making my hair pin straight, going over each strand of hair multiply times. Then she applied some Pantene spray, that would make your hair smooth and shiny.

After a few more famous hair products that the worlds best hair dressers use. Alice showed me my outfit.

"Oh Alice, you little devil you." I laughed hard as I looked over at my outfit.

I was a midnight blue shirt with a very short mini skirt. The shirt was embroidered with lace and the top were my breasts were to stick out, while at the bust there was a silk ribbon. Below that, there were patterns of flowers and stars all over the shirt, floating down until my waist, were it stopped. The shirt clung onto me, and was a bit tight, but that was the point. The skirt was black, Alice had bought it from Abercrombie.

We paired off the outfit with a black pair of Jimmy Choo stilettos ( I have a liking for Jimmy Choo) and with some last minute touch ups, I was ready for Edward.

Alice, being Alice, took only one fourth of the time it took me to get ready, since she was used to doing this everyday. She looked perfect in her red short shorts and her black halter top, and red heels.

Walking down the stairs, and not tripping, I looked around and saw Edward sitting on the couch. He looked up and his jaw dropped. I smiled sweetly, pretending that nothing was different. He jumped up and ran to me, putting his arm around my waist securely, he leaned down so his head was near my ear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, looking as sexy as you are right now, you are not leaving my sight at all tonight," he said and began to nibble my ear.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours," I giggled and walked out of the house.

We jumped into the car and drove off, all 6 of us, to a new club in Seattle called Eclipse.

Once we arrived, me, Alice and Rose went up to the guy who was working the line outside blocking the entrance to the club. We all looked at him seductively and said:

"Hey, John.." we said in unison, reading his name chart that said John.

"Hey ladies…" He had a lustful tone in his voice, looking each of us from head to toe.

"We think this line is really long, John, and we don't want to wait outside in the cold. You don't want us to wait do you…?" Rose said while grazing his arm with hers.

"Of course not ladies, walk right in," he grabbed the rope and waved his arm as to let us go in. We grabbed the guys and immediately ran in towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Edward lets dance!" I yelled to him as the music blasted everywhere.

I turned around, grabbed his hands and put them on my waist, as I began to grind up against him. Low by Flo Rida began to play, as we danced in sync with the music.

_Shawty got them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo_

_Next thing you kno, shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants and the reeboks with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slam, ayy_

As that line came up, I turned my ass around and gave it a big slam. Edward looked very aroused, I could tell by just looking at his pants. I got back to grinding myself against him, his erection present, and making me wet as ever.

_She hit the flo_

_Next thing you kno, shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I began to work myself down near the floor, then shifting back up, leaning back against Edwards chest. I looked up to see his eyes closed, with an expression that was priceless. It was as if he was too pleasured from this. I had to continue.

The entire song continued like this, until the ending lyrics, before we got too hot, and went over to our booth that we had reserved.

"That was a nice dance." Edward said into my ear.

I nodded my head, with a big grin on my face. I sat in his lap, while we watched the others dancing.

I was trying to get rested when I felt Edward's ran going up and down my thigh. My breathing hitched, but feeling as though I shouldn't show much emotion here in this crowded club, I tried to keep my mouth closed.

It was getting harder as Edward slipped his hand in my mini skirt and played with the band of my thong, and I couldn't help but let out a moan, or a few. And that's when he stuck his finger inside my thong.

It was an experience I had never really felt before. I had done it myself a few times, to be completely honest, but Edward made it feel an infinity times better. He began rubbing my clit with his thumb, as his other fingers began to massage my throbbing area, which was already wet from out intense dancing.

Seperating my lips, Edward led one of his fingers inside me, and I couldn't help but let out a huge moan. His icy fingers were pleasure in my heated core. At first he inserted one, and began pumping his finger in and out of my very quickly, making me almost ready to come right there. After adding in 2 more fingers, I couldn't help it, I let myself go free.

"Edward…" I moaned as my release became free. Edward's other hand came up to my mouth and covered it gently, so my screams wouldn't alert people of what we were doing.

He lowered his mouth onto my neck, and began sucking and nibbling on the skin there, leaving love bites trailed down my neck.

After I came, I had felt a huge amount of relief, the pleasure had been unbelievable. I was only too willing to do the same to Edward.

I turned myself around in Edward's lap, and shared a passionate kiss with him, his fingers leaving my panties, and moved so they were holding me close.

"That was amazing Edward…I love you," I signed and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." he said back.

The others came and joined us soon afterwards. Alice had given me a wink before we jumped back into the car.

I winked and blushed at her, and was pulled back into Edward's lap.

Once we got home, I was incredibly tired. Crawling into bed with Edward, he gave me one last kiss on my forehead, as I fell into a deep slumber, while embracing the love of my life.

**Holy shit that was 9 pages (: im proud of myself for writing that much!**

**So how did you guys like the whole thing with Edward and Bella at the club? Im hoping that's how all the lemons are going to start.**

**Reviews are TOTALLY appreciated!!**

**I'm going to try to update soon. Im working on the next chapter for my other story, which is kinda taking a while but don't worry. Everything will come up soon! (:**

**Loves and kisses, TwilightSagaLover543**


	8. whoa, baby, babyyyy!

_**Hehe, so last chapter was intense in the movement of Bella and Edwards relationship - physically.**_

_**It kinda made me all hot, didn't it make it like that for you too? Lol**_

_**So wow, this story has about 1800 views altogether! That's a surprising number considering this story is only about a month old (:**_

_**Review guyss! Please. Anyone who has story alert on this too, since you guys are reading each chapter, tell me what you think.**_

_**My goal for the next few chapters is to get 50 reviews - think you guys can help me reach my goal? I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Things are getting HOTT IN HERE. Lol read on.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer.**_

_EPOV_

_Waking up with my arms wrapped around my angel, I couldn't help but smile and look down. She looked so peaceful lying down, after our interesting night at the nightclub last night._

_We had taken a big step and had gone to 3__rd__ base, had we not? Now we had to make sure that we could stay put until the wedding to go home._

_I thought I had the upper hand now, since Bella had been putty in my hands last night. Though it had pleasured me too, she seemed like she was trying to stay put, but in the end she let herself go free._

_But her dance had made me go crazy. Im glad I had the power to keep on dancing, regardless of my throbbing erection that was pointing out of my pants. _

_It had taken all it could to make me not take her there, that sneaky little vixen._

_The sun shown through the blinds in my room, brightening up the room. The covers were thrown off of Bella at some point during the night, revealing her skimpy little outfit - well my shirt that she wore, and nothing else really._

_I looked at her body, and how the shirt had ridden up and was just at the point below her breasts, revealing her smooth stomach. I ran my hand up and down her exposed skin, feeling the muscle that lay underneath, and slowly slipped my hand underneath her underwear._

_Bella began to moan in her sleep. "Edward…" she said as she shifted her body closer to me; she threw her leg over my waist and grabbed my arm tightly, and began to make a humping motion._

"_Mmm Edward, go faster…" I could already tell that she was having a very naughty dream. Thinking about what was happening in her dream, brought little fantasies into my head, and into my pants too._

_I had to get rid of the erection that was forming quickly, so I slowly got out of Bella's grasp, and went over and sat on the couch. I had to watch Bella while I did what I needed to do __**(I didn't want to say masturbate cause it kinda sounds weird for a vampire to do, you know? Lol but that is what he is doing.. Also im not a guy, so im trying my best to get the right feeling of everything)**__ I stuck my hand threw the waistband of my pants, and grabbed my member, sliding my hand up and down my shaft, while looking over at Bella. Her legs were spread apart, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and picture what I would do to her on the wedding night._

_To lost in the pleasure, I hadn't noticed that Bella had already woken up, gotten out of bed, and was at my side. _

"_You need help with that, baby?" I opened my eyes and saw my love bending down next to me with her hand on my crotch, squeezing me through my pants._

"_Bella…" I couldn't even talk; I was speechless._

"_Slid up on the edge of the couch," She instructed me._

_The next move she made I couldn't believe._

_BPOV_

_A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. That's the old saying I was following right now. What Edward had done to me last night really got me thinking about the whole plan. Even though I wanted Edward to make love to me right now, I wanted to make him suffer - to get his sexual repression to an extreme._

_Now was the time to make a big step in the plan, or just another step in our physical relationship. _

_I knelt down on my knees, and grabbed his pants from the top and pulled them down all the way until his ankles. _

_His throbbing member jumped out and stood proud in front of me. Man was he huge! But it was a real turn on. __God I want that cock in my mouth…_WHAO! I couldn't even believe I was thinking like that. I mean I couldn't even say the word cock out loud. It made me feel all awkward and weird.

I leaned forward and grabbed his member in my hand, feeling it, running my hands all over his shaft, then with my other hand, grabbing his balls and massaging them, trying to give him multiple pleasures. **(oh btw, in this story the vampires are gonna be able to cum and stuff…haha even though they cant really,but I mean, wheres the whole sexual fun in that?)**

I brought my head down and planted a kiss on the tip. Edward took a slight breath in and I began to lick up and down his length, while keeping my hand on his sack and massaging. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Now was the main showtime. I wrapped my tongue around his tip again, and explored; slipping my tongue through the slit and all around his member. I began to take in more and more of him, working inch by inch, until I could feel him touch the back of my throat. I moaned at his taste - very sweet and yummy.

Taking him in longer strokes, my head began to bob up and down furiously, as Edward's hand made its way into my hair, helping me get more of him in.

"Oh God Bella….don't stop…oh im going to…" Before he could finish his sentence, I could feel him explode in my mouth.

Sucking harder than ever, I took him all in, greedily finishing up every last drop.

"Oh fuck Bella…that was amazing.." I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Glad I could help." I winked at him and gave him a peck kiss, but I could see that his problem was still there.

We both looked down at the same time, and he looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"My problems not gone yet, Bella, want to help me with that?" his eyes were filled with lust.

I ran my hand over to his member and gave it a good squeeze before whispering in his ear.

"Now you see, that's what cold showers are for."

I began to laugh histerically and ran out of the room to find Alice. She and Rose were in Rose's room looking threw her closet.

"Bella!" They both yelled and gave me a hug.

"We are so proud of you!" Alice said, giving me a high five, "Edward is probably in the shower right now, with freezing water."

"Alice told me Bella, you were fantastic!" Rose said, hugging me again.

"Thanks guys, but he had done the same thing to me last night at the club…" I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it any further.

I could tell they both understood since they both raised their eyebrows in amazement.

"Well then that just means that our plan to make you look hot, totally worked." Alice smiled evilly.

Deciding not to do anything at all now for the next few days, we were getting ready for the wedding which was only 2 weeks away.

Everyday Alice and I would go into her room and look over the plans for the wedding. I had given up pleading her to make it small, but after giving everything some though, I thought it would be worth it , since it would be the last time I saw most people.

The past few days though I didn't really get to see much of Edward.

Since I was back at sleeping in my house - I didn't want Charlie to get suspicious - and spending most of my time etiher going over wedding plans or finishing up my work at Newton's, I would only see Edward at night, when he snuck into my room, and by the time that happened, I was too tired for anything to happen.

Today was the last day that I would work at Newton's, and I couldn't be any happier. Edward drove me there, before leaving, giving me a kiss, and drove off.

I only had to work until 1 today, giving me a 4 hour work day.

Walking in, I saw Mrs. Newton catch my eye, run over and give me a hug.

"Oh Bella, it was so nice to have you working with us!"

"Thanks Mrs. Newton. For everything. It was really nice to work here." I gave her a hug back.

"Well, I should let you get back to work, since you probably want to get finished," she winked at me.

"Oh and I also wanted to say that I was really nice of you to invite the whole Newton family to your wedding. Ive seen you around Edward Cullen, and I couldn't be any happier with the choice!" She couldn't be any more genuinely happy.

"Thanks again Mrs. Newton." I said as ran to the locker room, got my vest and went behind the cash register to help some customers out.

Mike had come over with a box in his hands.

"So Bella, its your last day here…"

"Yupp."

"I'm going to miss you. I mean, since your going to school in Alaska and I'm going to Seattle, were not really going to see each other much…" Mike said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, but at least ill get to see you one more time before we go separate ways…"

"The wedding, right, its only in a week."

"Yeah…"

"Bells are you sure you want to get married now? I mean your only 18.."

"And ill be 19 in September..no difference. I don't care, because I was going to spend eternity with Edward, and I love him to death, so I think we are making the right decision to get married now…"

"Well, anyways, I don't want our last time alone to be known as a fight…" he grabbed my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

I gave him a smile in return.

"I know Mike, lets just get along for the next few hours.."

And that's what we did. We sat near the register, and just talked and laughed about the good times during the past 2 years at school - not mentioning my zombie stage.

"To be honest Bella, Im really happy that your happy with Cullen. Even though I hate the guy…"

"Aww thanks Mike." I gave him a friendly hug.

I looked over at the clock which said it was already 12:55.

Mike looked over too and began to frown.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now until the wedding that is.."

"Yeah, today was really fun Mike. Well, I see Edward is outside, ill see you later, ok?" I gave him one last friendly hug and went to give my vest to Mrs. Newton.

She was in the office with Mr. Newton as well. I went over to both of them, thanking them for their hospitality since I moved here.

Giving them one last hug, I ran out the door were Edward was waiting for me.

Driving off to meet Alice to go over more wedding plans, I wanted to see Angela one more time before the wedding, so I texted her to see what she was up too.

**To: Angela**

**From: Bella**

**Subject: Tonight**

**Hey Ang. Whats up? Whatre u doin tonight?**

I clicked send and looked over at Edward, who was looking at me smiling.

"I love you." he said to me, while he leaned over, giving me a quick kiss and looking back at the road.

My phone vibrated, so I flipped it open, looking at the message I had received.

**To: Bella**

**From: Angela**

**Re: Tonight**

**Bella! Im not doin anything. Wanna come over?**

I smiled. I loved Angela, she was one of my best friends, and stayed true to me, after the whole Edward thing that happened.

**To: Angela**

**From: Bella**

**Re: Tonight**

**Sure! Ill meet up with you soon!**

"Im gonna go over Angela's tonight." I told Edward.

"That's good, I want you to say one last goodbye to your friends before the wedding."

We pulled into the driveway, when I saw Alice on the front steps waiting for me.

This was going to be one long afternoon.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It got pretty intense at the beginning. I wanted to include some of Bella's old friends. Probably not really much with Jessica, or Lauren.**

**No offence to Jacob Lovers, but I really don't like him, at all. So hes not gonna be in this story at all. Ok he was in the first chapter, but that's all folks.**

**Review pleaseeee guys!!**

**Xoxo, twilightsagalover543...**

**Haha the whole xoxo thing reminds me of gossip girl (LOVE THAT SHOW!)**


	9. We will still be, friends forever

**Ok, so, 21 reviews. that's not bad. But my goal is still 50 guyss! 100 would be a REALLY high goal, but over time, you never know, maybe we'll get there.**

**A lot of people have been liking the recent chapters, that's good!!**

**I have been reading some other fanfic that I love, and have really been inspired.**

**One HUGE inspiration is Making Love Out Of Nothing At All, by **

**Ashel-13. You guys HAVE to read that.**

**Wow I should have made sure I could say that was her first…but its all good!**

**Anyways this chapters gonna just be cute with Angela and stufff!!**

**Reviewww (:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything, even though I wouldn't mind owning Edward ;)**

BPOV

"Ok Bella, I think were done for today," Alice closed the wedding book, where she kept all the supplies and papers for the wedding.

I still couldn't believe that in less than a week, I was going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. It was my dream come true, I loved him so much.

"Thanks Alice, today was fun," I giggled at the amount of times we had burst out laughing in the last hour.

I ran up the stairs to Edward's room and grabbed my overnight bag. I had told everyone that was going to spend the night at Angela's house.

Alice had been kinda sad since she wanted to be with me too, but she understood that I had to have some alone time with Angela before the wedding, and well everything else.

I hugged everyone goodbye, and jumped into the passenger seat of the Volvo, with Edward closing the door behind me.

"I think its really great how you told Angela you would spend some time with her," Edward looked over at me, giving me a warming smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her," I looked down at my lap, where I had interlocked my fingers with one of Edward's hands.

"I know, but enjoy tonight." He told me as we pulled over to the house. I could see Angela threw the living room window, and waved to her, as she waved back and disappeared.

I bent over to Edward, giving him one long, kiss. Our lips moved together as my hand went from caressing his cheek down to his shoulders, down to feeling the muscles in his chest. Before getting too hot, I pulled away, the taste of him still lingering on my lips.

"Ill call you tomorrow," I slammed the door, and ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell. All of a sudden the door opened, along with the screen, with a very happy Angela.

"Hey Bella! This is so great! One last girls night before your going to get married!" She squealed, taking my hand and pulling me into the house.

I put down my bags, but grabbed my pj's and ran into the bathroom to change. I had brought one of Edward's tee shirts to sleep in, along with my pair of pajama shorts that I had bought from Hollister, with little seagulls all over them.

I ran out of the bathroom after I was finished and jumped on Angela's bed beside her.

With a whole bunch of popcorn and candy and soda in front of us, we popped in Mean Girls and started our night.

"I'm really going to miss you Bella." Angela looked sad and grabbed one of my hands, "But we will be able to visit!" She said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too, Ang."

"Ok enough with the small talk!"

"haha ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Our Boyfriends" She giggled. Of course, she was still going out with Ben Cheney. They really were the perfect couple.

"Ok." I really had no idea what we were going to talk about.

"So How is Edward…" She said in a suggestive tone. I wasn't sure what she meant by it.

"He's doing good…how is Ben?"

"Oh, he's wonderful. We had a really fun night last night." she winked at me at the last part.

My mouth slid open a bit, I didn't know that Angela and Ben had sex.

"You and Ben have already had sex?" I put out bluntly.

Angela laughed, but still had some blush left on her cheeks, "Yeah, we have. It was our choice you know? We both wanted it, and we both love each other, and we knew we were ready. But OMG, he is so good in bed. Even though you really didn't need to know that." she laughed embarrassingly, "How is Edward?"

She raised her eyebrows up and down, and nudged me.

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"Oh, you guys haven't done anything yet?"

"Well, we have done some stuff, but not the main…deed."

"Wow, you guys have a lot of will power. I mean, Ben and I were really sexually frustrated for like, what 2 weeks?"

I couldn't believe they had given up in 2 weeks. Edward and I had gone through so much more time, well we still were! And look where that got us, in a bet!

"Well, we are planning on waiting for our wedding night, but its becoming really hard. But I think we can make it…" I smiled at myself. I loved Edward enough to know that that would be the right decision.

We continued on talking to each other, until it was about 3 in the morning, when we thought that we should get some sleep.

After a good nights rest, and walking up at 12:30, Angela and I got dressed, went downstairs to her kitchen and made ourselves a huge breakfast, with everything you could imagine. We had pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, cereal, o.j. , coffee, you name it!

By the time it was three thirty, Ben was supposed to be coming over. The doorbell rung and Angela ran to open it.

"Ben!" she squealed and gave him a passionate kiss. I could see the happiness that was spread throughout their entire bodies.

"Hey Angela babe."

I smiled at the love I could see in each others eyes, I knew that just like Edward and I, they would be together for an eternity, but they would die at some point.

"Hey, Ben."

"Oh, Hey Bella. It's nice to see you. I can't wait until the wedding."

"I know, its in 4 days…I still can't believe it."

" I know," Angela cut it, "I remember your first day here in Forks, well Forks High School, that was the first time you saw Edward. Weird, you wouldn't think back then that you two would end up being married."

If only Angela knew everything we've been through together, she would be in an endless shock.

"I know, I don't know what I would do without him. You all know what would happen, like what happened last September…" I didn't really want to go into it, but both Angela and Ben already understood what I was saying.

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight." Ben said bluntly.

"Ben!" Angela slapped him playfully on the arm, "That's not nice."

I giggled. "Angela, I know, its okay. I just…I don't know…it was a hard time."

"We both know silly. So is Edward coming over soon?"

"I'm not sure. I'll text him." _With Alice's word, he's probably on his way over._

Sure enough, at that moment, Edward came up the walkway to the house, and knocked on the door frame. Spotting me, he flashed me his crooked grin, making my heart melt.

I couldn't help but let out a small squeal and run up to him and squeeze him tightly. At this point, leaving him for more than 12 hours, really had a huge affect on me. He returned the hug, and lifted my chin up, giving me a sweet kiss.

"I missed you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You have NO idea how much I missed you…" Just like me, he let his hands roam around my body, to hold me around my waist, locked in his embrace.

"Oh, and guess what? Alice is giving you the day off from wedding work." This little bit of news had me all happy; I couldn't help but let out a huge grin.

I let out a small sigh of relief. Since we had 4 days left, there was so much to be done, everything was being looked over, double checked.

Still locked in his embrace, I turned my body around so my back was leaning back into Edward. I looked over to Angela and Ben, who were smiling sweetly at us.

"Well if you two don't have any plans tonight, we were planning on going on see a movie at the AMC theaters. Do you two want to join us?"

I looked up at Edward. "I don't mind, do you want to Edward?"

"That's fine, love. What movie do you want to see?"

"What about Iron Man?" Ben said, "It supposed to be really good, an average review of B+."

"That sounds good. We should take two cars though, since its going to be late when we get out."

Edward and I got into the Volvo, while Angela and Ben went with Ben's car. I wasn't sure what car it was, because it sped off before us.

Arriving at the movie theater, we went into the underground parking.

I called Angela to see where they were.

"Hey Angela, where are you guys?"

"Hey Bells. We are at the box office getting the tickets, it turns out its opening weekend, so it's a long line. Where are you and Edward?"

"We are parking, we'll be up soon." I hung up.

"They are getting the tickets." I told him.

"Of course." And with that Edward picked me up and dragged me into his lap, my back against the wheel. He began to leave kisses all over my neck, while my hands found their way into his shiny auburn hair, grasping onto him.

"Edward…" I moaned out. I could feel his hands running up my stomach under my shirt. Before I had a chance to blink, my shirt was gone, leaving me with my bra on. I gasped, and clung to Edward even more, afraid that someone was going to walk past and see us getting all hot and heavy.

Edward broke away from my neck long enough to say, "Don't worry, love, no one's coming." As he worked his way down my neck, the amount of pleasure that was registering in my body began to intensify.

Edward's hands reached the back of my bra, meeting each other at the clasp. My mind was thinking like crazy, _we've never done this yet!_ I moaned again, as Edward bit my collarbone, it felt like bliss, but I knew that it was nothing compared to the bliss you feel when your making love.

I let him unclasp it though, because it felt right. I knew he would be gentle, and that everything happened for a reason - and that reason is love. As Edward unclasped my bra, he took the straps and slid them off my arms, and threw the bra onto the passenger seat. It felt weird being so exposed to Edward, so I pressed me chest into Edward's chest.

"Bella, you don't have to hide from me. You seriously are the most beautiful creature in the world."

I trusted him. I trusted him with all my heart. I slowly let go of him, and watched as he looked at my state. With a smile that told a thousand words, he leaned down and took one of my breasts in his mouth, biting softly on my nipple, making it hard and erect.

Never being experienced with this before, it felt wonderful. He grabbed my other breast with his other hand, and began to gently caress it, being delicate and loving at the same time.

I felt my head tip backwards, as a knot began to form in my stomach. I felt very warm, especially between my legs. It was like a burning sensation was beginning to form, and only Edward could fix it. I began to grind my hips into his, gaining a moan from him, while he was still playing with my nipple. Twisting it in his hand, he looked up to me and said:

"Bella, like I said, you are the most wonderful creature in the world."

Bringing his lips back to mine, I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I let his tongue slip inside my mouth, as together our tongues began to twist and turn with each other, letting the taste linger on.

Before we could really continue on, I knew I wanted whatever would happen after that to be special. I pulled back.

"Edward, don't forget about the movie." I said to him, grabbing my bra and shirt and putting them back on while still on his lap.

"You know, we could call them and say that we have to leave…" he said in a suggestive tone while he slipped a finger inside my panties.

His finger began to brush against me, as he brought his face near my ear.

"You're so wet, you know that?" he began to nibble at my ear.

"Um…uh…" I was at an incoherency for words. Edward knew this was special, that I wanted to have some more time with Angela and Ben before I would never get to see them again.

It was really hard trying to get dressed, and only trying to forget the fact that Edward's hand was in my pants, his fingers sliding in and out of me, pleasuring me to an extreme level.

I was almost about to come, when he took his fingers out of my pants, and licked them.

I was taken in by this scene, but acting like it had not affect on me at all, I opened the door and slid out.

If that's how he wanted to play, then fine by me.

I looked back and took his hand in mine, and together we walked up to the front of the movie theater, where we saw Angela and Ben just walking up too.

"Hey, you two! The line was so long! Quick lets go in and get some seats! Angela said as she led the way.

We ran into Theater 5, which was where Iron Man was showing, we found some seats that were in the last row, which were really good actually. At least we didn't have to deal with annoying people who would have sat behind us.

Angela and I sat down as Edward and Ben went to get some popcorn and drinks.

Just before the movie started, Edward and Ben quietly slipped into the theater. Edward had bought "us" a medium popcorn and a coke.

I looked over at him and gave him a chaste kiss. This is when I put MY plan into action.

I pulled the little arm rest up in between our seats, and moved over so I was pressed into his side.

Edward smiled back at me and put his arm around my shoulder.

I let my free hand begin to caress his thigh, feeling his cool skin threw the thin material in his cargo pants.

I could see him stiffen under my touch, and looking up at his face, he began to close his eyes, and let out a small moan.

Raising my hand higher on his thigh, I reached his crotch, and slowly began to massage the area right near the bulk in his pants and his inner thighs.

I brought the zipper on his pants down and unbuttoned his pants, and let my hand slip in, going into his boxers.

I grabbed his member, and heard him purr under his breath, which was becoming heavy. I ran my hand up and down slowly, making my touch holy. I began to make my pace faster, feeling the muscles in his hips pulse next to my hand, and also his member. It began to become hard and moist, and as I began to squeeze and do everything I could to pleasure him, I felt moisture in my hand, when I knew I had done a great job, and made him cum. **( haha its not live sperm…but its still sperm…haha which was what bitten-sln has said in the review they left. Good description! Haha) **

I pulled out my hand and wrapped my mouth around my fingers, letting my tongue roll around each curve, as I sucked them clean. I moaned under my breath and once I was done, I zipped his pants back up and went back to watching the movie.

Good thing no one heard us, I thought in my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could still see Edward's shocked face.

I had felt really confident in the situation, and just smirked as I watched the movie.

_Edward doesn't stand a chance now…_I thought. Even though we would be able to do anything we wanted in about 3 days, it was fun to tease Edward. And I knew that it would be worth it in the end.

**Woo another chapter doneeee (:**

**Huge thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx and bitten-sln. I know you two have been reading this since the beginning, and leaving really encouraging reviews! I really want to thank you too!**

**And to everyone else who reviewed! I mean reviews are the one thing that really make me happy to receive when I come home and go on fan fiction.**

**The upcoming chapters will be about the night before the wedding, and the actual wedding itself. And EVERYONE knows what happens on the wedding night ;)**

**Review if you can!!**

**Xoxo, TwilightSagalover543.**


	10. what happens at the spa

_**25 reviews! Half way through my goal!! **_

_**I want at least 50 by the next few chapters.**_

_**The Wedding is coming soon (: I hope it will be good - but I cant really get everything right since I havent been married.**_

_**But ill try my best.**_

_**Onward with the story!!**_

_**REVIEW (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer sadly owns all. I wouldn't mind owning Edward though ;)**_

_**Btw, I'm probably going to do the entire story from Edward's point of view. I mean I did like 2 chapters or parts from his pov, but its just easier to always keep it on Bella. Sorry to be boring, but….yeah.**_

The day before the wedding. I was already getting pre-wedding jitters.

And why shouldn't I? I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow!

I rolled over in my bed, noticing Edward wasn't there. He had told me last night he would leave to go on one last hunting trip before the wedding.

Plus, he couldn't be with me tonight, since I had to get ready for the wedding.

Everything was sinking in already, soon I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

My heart leapt with pride when I thought of the new title.

At this point, there was a knock coming from the door to my room.

"Come in." I said expecting Charlie.

"Hey Bells." Alice skipped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to get my bestest friend and take her to the spa to get pampered before the big day." Her smile was spread across her face.

"Do we really have to go? I mean , you and Rose yourselves do a wonderful job alone…"

"Bella, I mean, yes we will help with the hair and stuff, but you need to get everything else ready! I've already set up some massages, scrubs, manicures, pedicures, and waxing."

Double take, say what?

"Waxing? Where Alice…?"

"Well Bella, I want you to wax your legs, face, normal places…oh and also a Brazilian wax…" She said in a normal voice.

"Are you kidding me, Alice? You know how much that's going to hurt?!" I really didn't want to know.

"Well of course Bella, it's going to hurt, but its needed to be done. I mean, your body is mostly perfect, we're just making a few adjustments for your liking…and Edwards…"

I put my hand on my cheek and looked down, hoping that my redness wouldn't be totally shown to Alice.

I got out of bed and went to wash up.

Putting on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt that Alice had bought for me from Victoria's Secret, we jumped into Alice's Porsche and drove to a place called, Springs Valley, a secluded spa resort.

The prestigious grass lawn was glistening with dew that was left over from nighttime, making the green shade in the blades brightly shine.

Making our way to the drop off lane in front of the building, two bellboys came and took care of the car.

_I wonder why there are bellboys here, I mean its not a hotel…_I thought to myself, but apparently, this place was ALSO a hotel, but Alice and I weren't staying.

Making our way to the locker rooms, we both changed into the robes they had given us, and went into the sauna. The steam that was evaporating throughout the room sensed my feelings and really went deep inside my pores and got me relaxed.

"Wow, Alice, this is amazing." I said getting comfortable.

"I know, and it's totally good for your skin. It also helps get rid of some body fat."

I knew that I really wouldn't need that, since I really didn't have any fat on my body that was unnecessary.

"So Bella, exciting for tomorrow?"

"Of course Alice, its what I've been dreaming of my whole life, I've always wanted to fall in love and get married, I just didn't think it would happen so fast…"

"But are you happy? that's the important thing…"

"I couldn't be any happier right now." I said with the most passionate voice I could get. I wanted Alice to know how much I wanted this.

"I'm so happy for both of you Bella. You really did make this family complete…now onto more interesting matters, are you excited for tomorrow night?" She winked at me and raised her eyebrows up and down.

"I really am. I'm really anxious, I mean, I know I'm ready for it, and I've wanted it for so long…" I confessed.

"I know Bella, its ok, you don't have to go all detailed about your…desires…but just know that if you have any questions or anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Alice…"

Throughout the day, we had conversations that helped me relax and unwind, before the big day.

Now it was time for the waxing.

"Now Bella, I know it might hurt, but it's all worth it." She held me by the shoulders and gave me a supportive squeeze.

I turned away from her and walked into the room, where the lady that was going to wax me was getting the wax ready in the pot. She turned around when she saw me walk in.

"Hello dear! I'm Matilda, and I'll be helping you today," she gave me a reassuring smile. It seemed to get my muscles to relax a bit.

"Thanks, I'm Bella." I got onto the matted table that was set on the left side of the room.

I changed into the one of the cloth gowns, leaving on my underwear.

"Ok Bella, so overall, you're going to get a full body wax?"

"I guess so…" My heart beat began to increase. I had never waxed before, I didn't know what it would feel like…

She began with the easy places, my legs and under my arms, which really didn't hurt at all.

"Now Bella, I'm going to wax the area on your upper lip and your jaw area." Alice had told Matilda where she would have to do.

"Ok…" I said thinking that it was almost over.

When she was doing the waxing with the actual strips, it didn't hurt so bad, but when she went over with tweezers and plucked out the remaining little hairs, it made my eyes water from when she hit a nerve.

The last part I knew would hurt the most - Brazilian Bikini Wax.

BBW, as some people referred to it around the spa.

"Now Bella, this is going to be the most painful part, and I could imagine that you have never gotten it waxed down there before."

The way she was describing it made me feel as if I was back in my 5th grade health class, when they first talked about changing bodies and pubic hair.

Yeah, those weren't the best times for me.

"No I haven't…" I told her.

But I knew the steps it took to get ready to have one.

Just before we had entered the waxing area, I had cleaned the area around my pussy just to make sure it was good.

"That's alright, we will go through this step by step. Now first get your underwear off…"

I felt uncomfortable for a few seconds. I mean, Edward hadn't even really seen me without my underwear off.

But putting away my fears, I grabbed both sides of my underwear and pulled it down, and threw them onto the chair next to the table.

"Now what im going to have to do is to get the hair to be a quarter inch."

Wow this made me extremely uncomfortable. **(haha me too, I mean personally I havent gotten one either so its kinda weird having to describe it step by step…lol)**

After Matilda was done trimming, she went to the wax pot and got the wax ready, blowing on it to cool it down.

"This will be the most painful part here, Bella. I hope it doesn't last too long. But always remember, beauty is pain." She ended with that note.

_Beauty is pain…Beauty is pain?! I know that I must suffer, but seriously who ever thought of _-

"Ahhh!" I half whispered-screamed when she spread the wax all over the hair.

Even though it was a hot sensation that hurt first, it quickly subsided, and I was able to relax.

"Pull your legs up, so your knees are touching your chest," Matilda instructed me, while putting some cloth on the wax.

She smoothed it out and counting 1, 2, 3, she pulled. For the first few seconds, the pain shot threw my entire body, but went away after.

She did this with a few other strips, and soon was finished.

Matilda grabbed some soothing lotion that was on the counter next to the sink and poured some over the waxed area. _Now this is just awkward…_I thought as Matilda began to rub the lotion around my pussy.

I had my eyes closed to get all the burning feeling away, and after I thought that all the lotion was rubbed in, I opened my eyes to see that Matilda was still rubbing my pussy.

Now it was really becoming awkward. She pulled her hand away, and I thought she was finished. I sighed in relief.

I reached over to the chair to grab my underwear.

"Thanks so much Matilda -"

"Oh you're not done Bella." She grabbed the bottle of lotion again, and began to spread some more, with her fingers giving more feeling, going over every crease and area.

I was totally shocked when Matilda began to gently rub my folds, massaging my clit with her thumb while getting her other fingers near my pussy.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! I couldn't have a shiny coherent thought going threw my head.

That's when I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed in her face. She took the time to step away from the table, giving me a chance to grab and slip my underwear on.

"I'm just rubbing in the lotion, you know it must go everywhere."

"I know that, but its not going up my fucking vagina!" the look on Matilda's face was pure shock. I had grabbed the robe that was given to my earlier, and slipped it on over my cloth gown. With one last look at her, I ran out of the room, slamming the door.

I met with Alice at the locker rooms.

"So how was it?" she asked me.

"Oh, everything was fine until Matilda was trying to finger fuck me." I had a huge shutter go threw my entire body.

"Umm…ew." Was all she said.

"I know, I mean come on, who does that?"

The girl that was next to my locker looked over at us.

"Wow, I heard that there were rumors going around that Matilda was lesbian. Thanks for saying that before I went it, it would have been totally uncomfortable." She looked sincere. Her red hair and green eyes stood out over her light olive skin tone.

"Yeah, seriously, I'll help anyone out to stop them from potential finger fucking…" I said jokingly, "My names Bella and this is my best friend Alice."

"I'm Amber."

We spend the next few hours talking amongst each other, and it seemed like we had known each other for years.

Laughing over some funny moment that happened with Emmett, Alice looked over at Amber and smiled.

"So Amber, did you know that Bella is getting married tomorrow?"

"No, now how would I know that?" she giggled, "Congratulations!" she said giving me a hug.

"Thank you, he is the most amazing person ever." I said, drawing a picture of Edward in my head.

I looked over at Alice, and had a nice little surprise for Amber. Alice looked at me and smiled, encouraging me.

"So Amber, I know this is short notice, but would you like to come to my wedding tomorrow?"

She looked over at me, with happiness in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I would love too! I've never been to one!" The three of us squealed.

Alice gave Amber the time and everything - good thing Amber was staying here in Forks for the time being.

We all went back to the locker room and changed, exchanging each others numbers.

I hugged Amber and told her I was really excited for her to come.

"Thank you so much Bella. I really appreciate this. I've never really had girlfriends before…" she smiled before turning away and retrieving her car that the bellboys had brought back for her.

"I like her," Alice said as we saw her yellow Porsche being pulled up into the driveway.

Before climbing into the passenger seat, I looked over at the resort, and just my luck, I got one final look from Matilda. She winked at me, and walked away.

"That girl is weird…I mean its okay to be lesbian, I guess, but seriously, fingering random people? Now that's just weird…"

"Alice, truer words have never been spoken…" ok maybe they have, but that was what I believed at that moment.

Arriving home, Alice gave me one last hug before I went to bed.

"But Alice, its only 6." I looked over at the clock.

"I know silly, but I have to finish decorating the house for the wedding! And plus, you need your rest! Tomorrow is the big day!"

"Thank you for everything Alice, I love you!" I screamed at her and threw my arms around the little pixie, and squeezed her as tight as I could.

Running up the stairs to Edward's room, I fluently threw off my clothes and put on one of Edward's shirts.

I missed Edward so much, I didn't even get to see him since last night.

I felt something tap the window, and I looked around to see Edward outside.

I ran over to the window, and pulled it open.

"Edward, what are you doing? You are three stories above ground!" I giggled.

"Nothing's too high for you, my love. I had to see you one last time before tomorrow. One last time when you are Isabella Marie Swan." The smile on his face passed the smile that would be on a kid that had just entered a candy store.

He leaned forward and gave me a quick, but sensual kiss. Our foreheads touched together, as I looked into his deep topaz eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes…" Edward said looking into mine.

"Not as beautiful as yours…" I replied back. His face was a smirk in disbelief. I giggled once more.

"Edward, you better get moving!" Alice's voice ran throughout the house.

"I have to go my love, but I cant wait to see you walk down that aisle tomorrow." With one last kiss, he vanished into the air.

I ran back into the bed and climbed in.

I felt so lonely, with no Edward on my side.

I buried my face into the pillow. It smelled like him.

I smiled but knew that I had to get a good nights sleep.

Tomorrow, I would no longer be Isabella Marie Swan, the virgin.

Tomorrow, I would be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, or Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the woman.

**Omg omg omg omg that was a REALLY RANDOM chapter. I have no idea where the whole lesbian thing came from.**

**But I thought it was pretty funny…I guess? Lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE GUYSS (: I have over 3000 hits on this story, but only 25 reviews ):**

**Wedding is next, and I will try my hardest to get it perfect!!**

**Xoxo, TwilightSagaLover543**


	11. Wedding Bells

**Wow, haha that chapter was really random guys. My friend was the first one who suggested something lesbian. But shes not so don't worry (:**

**And to anyone who has done a Brazilian Wax before, of course that would never happen, sorry for the scare!**

**The Wedding should be this chapter!**

**Seriously I'm going to try my best with this chapter.**

**I have to admit I havent really been to a wedding, only once when I was flower girl when I was 3.**

**And yay I have 29 reviews (: Coming close to 50 guysss! Sorta…**

**If anyone reads it , please if you can leave a small review.**

**Even if it says good job, I would really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner.**

The Wedding. It was today.

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping out the window I couldn't help but realize that today I was getting married, to Edward.

I thought back to the first day of school for me here in Forks, Washington. Who would have thought back then, when I first laid my eyes on the Cullen's table, that I would become part of their family in the future.

I really couldn't believe it.

I threw my arms out from beneath the covers and stretched out my entire body.

I smiled. Renee was flying in from Florida and was arriving this morning. My stomach grumbled, and I knew that it was time to get some food into the system.

I ran down the stairs, luckily not tripping, and went into the kitchen. Spotted at the kitchen table was none other than Esme, Alice, Rose and Renee, all surrounded my a whole heap of breakfast.

They turned around to see me enter the room with smiles on their faces.

Renee walked up from her chair and gave me a big hug.

"hey honey!" she tightened her grip around my waist.

"Hey mom…I can't breathe…"I said to the best of my abilities.

"Oh sorry." she said, sliding her hands off of my waist and took my hands in hers. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married today!"

I blushed. "Thanks mom. I know, I can't believe it either."

"Well believe it, Sis. You are perfect for Edward, I can't believe that he found you." Alice chipped in.

"If only Bella hadn't insisted that she come spend time with Charlie here in Forks, then we wouldn't be here right now." Renee said looking over at Rose and Esme, who had joined into the circle.

"Thank you guys, for everything. Especially you Alice. You really made the wedding happen. I haven't even seen it yet, but I know it's perfect." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey, I helped too." Rosalie said.

"Of course Rose! Thank you too," I said running over to her and embracing her. Before we knew it the four of us were engulfed into one huge bear hug.

"Now now, Bella you need to get moving, you need to get ready!" Esme told me, patting my back as if you rush me upstairs.

I ran up, running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower. I took my time getting ready, washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner, and repeating just like you were supposed to.

I got out of the shower and put on the robe that Alice had laid out for me.

I went through the normal procedures, like brushing my teeth and washing my face.

There were tons of bottles that were put of on the counter that I was supposed to use, as Alice had told me before.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I walked back to Alice's bedroom, where I would be getting ready for the wedding.

Walking in, all four girls, well woman I should say, were sitting with my wedding dress draped on the bed before me.

I remembered the day Alice showed it to be, telling me that she got someone named Perrine Bruyere to design the dress, making it look like the dress I imagined in my head.

"Bella, Alice and I want to do your hair and makeup, and then you can get your dress on okay?" Rose came over to me holding onto a hair dryer, straightened, curler and a rounded brush.

They started off by drying my hair, ruffling it with their hands to stop it from puffing up. Next, they began to straighten it with the rounded brush and the blow dryer, so make straightening my hair with the straightening iron much easier.

Next they plugged in the straightening iron, and went through each tiny strand of hair and made is straight.

The curling iron was set up for them already, and along with the straightening iron, they began to lightly curl my hair. The curls weren't extreme at all, but long and they flowed.

Taking some of the strands that were curled at the top of my head, they began to criss cross them together, but leaving the long straps of my hair down, making the most elegant look ever.

**(picture of the hairstyle at the bottom of my profile.)**

I looked at myself in the mirror and had tears in my eyes. I looked so beautiful, so different.

"Rose…Alice…thank you so much. I can't believe what you guys have done for me." I smiled at them, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh Bella, you deserve it! Now stop crying so we can do your makeup!" She giggled.

Alice didn't use a lot of makeup, only the main basics - blush (like I needed any), eye shadow, eye liner, and some lipstick.

I felt as if I was being treated like a princess.

"Now Bella, go put your dress on!" Esme encouraged me, grabbing the dress and putting it into Alice's walk in closet, "Surprise us dear!" She ran over to me and gave me another hug.

Slipping on the dress, I couldn't feel any happier than that moment.

The dress trailed back a few feet behind her, with lace detailing throughout the entire chest area.

I walked back into Alice's room to show everyone. They all looked at me with speechless faces, each letting out a gasp when they saw me.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" They all squealed and ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, all of you." I gave each of them a separate hug," And you Alice, thank you for choosing the perfect wedding dress."

"It's all for you and Edward."

I smiled. I could hear that the guys were already arriving at the ceremony, which was held in the backyard of the Cullen's house. I looked down through the window for the first time and saw what I called perfection.

There were lines of chairs lined up, with a beautiful cream colored carpet lined in between the two sides of chairs. The alter was big and white with flowers hanging all throughout the sides, but the one thing that I noticed was a black grand piano sitting on the side, next to the alter.

I smiled but looked away, wanting to be surprised for the rest.

"It's almost time Bella. I just want you to know how proud I am of you, and that you and Edward are the perfect match," she looked down at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, mom." I told her and drew her into a big embrace.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella, May I come in?" it was Charlie.

"Come on girls, let's go out so Charlie can have a moment alone with Bella." Esme said and went out the door. I was too hypnotized into the mirror that I didn't notice that Charlie had come up behind me. I looked up to see his face, that showed a proud father.

I turned around to face him.

"Bella, look at you…" He was speechless.

"Thank you dad," I said looking back at the mirror.

"I can't believe my little girl - all grown up." He looked down at his feet, not wanting to show me the tears he had in his eyes.

"You and mom both said that." I giggled and looked at him.

"I know, and its true. Time has passed by so quickly since you first got here."

"And I appreciate every minute of that time."

I took my dad's hand in mine and caressed his cheek.

"Dad, don't worry. Edward will take good care of me." I told him, enveloping him in a big hug.

"I admit defeat, Edward really is worthy of your presence…" he gave a small chuckle and kissed my cheek.

"Dad. Edward is perfect. If anyone is worthy, I am." I told him.

"Isabella Marie…you have always been worthy." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Dad…"

"Are you almost ready? The ceremony is about to start."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that Emmett is going to be the minister."

_Flashback:_

"_Bella, can I be the minister, please?!" Emmett jumped up and down._

"_Emmett, you're going to be joking the entire time!" Alice interrupted me. _

"_But I swear that I'm going to be 100 serious!" he said truthfully._

"_Well, I have no idea how I'm going to stop you from begging, but it's Bella's wedding, and this will be her decision, so what will it be Bella?"_

_I could tell that she didn't want Emmett as the minister, she wanted everything to be perfect._

"_Please Bella, pleaseeeee!?" He pleaded at me._

"_Oh, fine." I gave in. I couldn't be mean to Emmett, it wasn't humanly possible._

"_Oh thank you Bella! I really am being serious though…" He said in the most serious voice._

"_Wow, Emmett being serious…" Alice giggled._

"_You know how I am, " he smiled. "I'm bored. I'm going to find Rose…" he said leaving on a suggestive note._

Back from my thoughts, I took a few deep breaths.

"Emmett…he is an interesting character, but I talked to him before coming up here, Bells. And let me tell you, he is really determined to be the best minister he can be."

"I'm happy." There was a second knock at the door.

Suddenly Amber peeked in, spotting me.

"Hey Bella! I made it, but I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she said, about to close the door. "I'll see you downstairs."

She left before I could answer her.

"Come on Bells, lets go downstairs." Charlie offered his arm to me. I wove my arm through his and together we walked down the stairs into the main hallway.

Renee walked over to me and gave a one final hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok Baby, you ready?" I simply nodded towards her.

I could already see Alice in her Maid of Honor dress, and Rose was there too. She wasn't the maid of honor, but she was one of the main ladies that I wanted to be with me walking down the aisle. Well the only other lady.

Jasper was going to be escorting Alice, while Rosalie would walk by herself.

Jasper walked into the room, and upon spotting me, came over and gave me a quick hug.

"Bella, you look wonderful," he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled back, "You do too."

"I know," he said, "you're awfully calm right now."

"I am, I'm ready for this."

"Well I'm glad," he gave me another genuine smile.

"Did you see Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes, and right now he's anxious as ever to see you."

"I'm anxious to see you too."

All of a sudden I heard the piano start playing.

It wasn't the traditional wedding song they played when the bride was to walk in.

It was my Lullaby. And at this point I thought that was the most thoughtful thing Alice could have done.

"Bella! Don't cry, it will ruin your makeup!" Alice looked over at me and gave me a quick smile.

"Alice," I quickly whispered to her, "This is great! Thank you so much for playing my lullaby instead of the normal wedding song."

I wondered why the song didn't have an actual name. It was known as the wedding song. Or was it…?

"Oh, I didn't choose this…" she said, as Rose walked out of the door and into the back yard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quickly as she and Jasper were getting ready to step out, "Who did?"

"Edward." She said before walking out.

My heart leapt at that. Edward had been so thoughtful about everything. It took all I had to not just run out there and jump into his arms

"You ready, Bells?" Charlie looked down at me.

"Yeah, I am." I said as we took the first steps out into the backyard.

The weather was perfect, and the clouds were just enough to keep the family outside.

I could see that everyone I wanted was here - well everyone except Jake. But it was okay, because I really could care less right now, I was getting married!

We turned at the aisle and began walking down. I looked around and saw all the familiar faces that I had gotten to know within the years.

There were Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Amber, even Billy was here! I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, but gave him a quick thank you smile and walked on.

I finally saw Edward for the first time, he was absolutely stunning looking. The black tux he was wearing really brought out his topaz eyes, while he wore a midnight blue undershirt, and a white tie.

When he saw me, it was as if the only two things living were Edward and I. I saw the expression on his face when he saw me walking here, it was filled with pure love.

Reaching the alter, my dad turned me around, and gave me a quick kiss, and walked over to wear Renee was standing.

I turned back and walked up to where Edward and Emmett were standing, as I took Edward's hand, and looked over at Emmett.

"I am extremely speechless Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"Me too." I smiled and looked down.

"Dearly Beloved, we are all gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man and his woman in holy matrimony. The bond between man and woman with mind, body and soul is a joyous journey, we come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists." Emmett introduced.

Tears were already forming in my eyes. Emmett was true to his word when he said that he was fully serious on his role, and he had written the words himself.

He continued, "Love is the eternal force of life. In giving love, you must give your joy, your understanding, your sadness, your knowledge - all the expressions that make up your life. But always remember to preserve yourself.

Here today, Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are not only getting married to enjoy each other's company, but because they both want to be together forever. You are marrying because you can be more trusting of life as life mates. But always remember, be joyful in your family. Bring your family an appreciation of the beauty of each other. Bring to your family joy and thankfulness for being together.

You may each read your vows." He said, taking a step back.

Edward looked down at me, and took my hands in his and began.

"Before I had you in my life, all I really was a dark night - no stars, no light. But when I saw you, when I heard you for the first time, when I heard you say my name, it was as if a comet or a meteor had shot through my sky, brightening up everything, for always and forever. You also made my family complete, and brought everything that was important to me to life, and now, you are the most important thing in my life. I have always loved you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I always will. For an eternity, my love." He said while he slipped on my ring.

I had a few tears streaming down my cheek. That was the most romantic thing that I had heard in my life. I took a few deep breaths before I began.

"The first day I saw you, I was so entranced into what I saw, but mainly physically. Once I began to get to talk to you, I was becoming to get involved emotionally and mentally. I had always loved you from the beginning, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, even before I knew it myself. I couldn't be with anyone else but you. You complete my life, you are the moon to my Earth, you are the cheese to my macaroni, as it is said."

A few people in the crowd laughed. I looked back at Edward.

"Life without you, I cant even try to think how that would work out, " I didn't want to mention the Edward free period I went through…"But now I am certain that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. Wherever you go, I will be there right beside you, if you need to make a tough decision, I will be there to help you out. Whatever you do, I will be there. To help and cherish you and yourself the way I think you should be. I love you Edward Cullen." I said while I slipped on the ring onto his finger.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold throughout your life?" Emmett said.

"I do." Edward replied smiling at me.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold throughout your life?" Emmett asked me the same question.

"I do," I replied back confidently.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emmett finished, with a big smile on his face, being quite pleased with himself.

Edward reached down to me and placed a small, gentle kiss on my lips, as he cupped my face into his hands, letting the kiss linger on for a few seconds before letting go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Emmett said as everyone began to applaud.

Edward and I made it back down the aisle, and went back into the driveway, where the limo was waiting for us to take us to the reception place.

Edward held the door open for me and I slid in, and he followed.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." Edward smiled at me.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I told him before giving him a kiss again, this time more passionate and meaningful.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his arms, deepening the kiss.

He stopped though so we wouldn't get carried off.

"Finally, we're married," Edward said. It was after all what he had wanted when he had come back from Volterra.

"I know, I'm so happy." I reached up to my face to wipe off some of the tears that were still intact.

But Edward's hand was already there, gently massaging my cheeks, running his hand all over my face lovingly.

"I cant wait for tonight." I told him, and smirked up to see his face was in a grin too.

"I'm yours. Always and Forever." he said before the limo came to a halt. Edward opened the door and reached out his hand to pull me out.

Together we walked into the reception hall as our names were being called. Everyone stood up from their tables and applauded for us as we made our way to the middle of the dance floor and danced for the first time as man and wife.

As I held him in my arms, the only thing I could think about was Edward. He was my life now, and all I really loved.

We heard the clinging of silverware on champagne glasses, which was the sign that they wanted us to kiss.

Edward reached down and gave me another sweet kiss like the one at the wedding. They cheered for us as we finished.

I blushed as I looked down.

We walked over to the side of the dance floor and made our way to the table we were going to be sitting at.

Mostly everyone came over to us and said Congratulations.

The last few people I saw was Amber and Mike, and they were laughing and holding hands!

"Hey Amber! Hey Mike!" I said as I ran over and hugged Amber, "I'm so happy both of you came." I smiled at them.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Amber said.

"Amber this is Edward, my husband." It was weird to think of Edward as my husband, and I loved it.

"Hey," he said.

"Thank you too, Mike." I told him, giving him a friendly hug.

"No problem, I'm glad I came," he went over to Edward, "Congrads, Edward. Hope you have a good life." he patted Edward on the back and walked away.

"Amber, you coming?" he called out before heading out the door.

Edward joined me over to where I was chatting with Amber.

"Amber…whats with you and Mike, if I may ask?" I asked her.

"Nothing…we're just going to get a bite to eat, that's all." she said innocently, but I knew better.

"Ok, well have fun. It was nice meeting you," Edward said, shaking Amber's hand.

"Likewise," she told him back, and gave me a hug.

"Be careful with Mike." I told her, hoping she understood the understatement I was trying to give her.

She winked at me before walking off.

"Now I do believe that it is time for us to start our magical night," Edward said taking hold of my waist.

I spun around and gave him a quick kiss.

"You know, you can be a naughty boy, Edward Cullen." I said while I pressed my hips into his. He moaned as I jumped out of his arms and went over to the Cullen's table and said our goodbyes.

The two main goodbyes were to Charlie and Renee.

I went over to Charlie first.

"Bye Dad, Thank you for everything." I said with tears filled in my eyes. I gave him the strongest hug I could, and he replied with the same manner. He was crying too.

"Bells, thank you too. Thank you for considering to come live with me. I know you will be happy with Edward and he will treat you well. And I know that whatever happens in life, you will always be with me." I began to cry harder. He didn't know what was going to happen.

I let go of him. "Goodbye daddy." I said before finding Renee.

"Hi mom…" I said when I found her at the bar.

I ran over to her and gave her the same hug I gave Charlie.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried into her dress. "I love you mom. Thank you for everything you've done. For taking care of me, for making life worth living adventurously." I told her.

"Oh Bella," She cried, "no matter what happens, you will always be my little girl. We will always be together in spirit." We held onto each other for a few more minutes and talked, but I left her as I knew Edward was waiting for me.

My feelings for my parents set aside, I was anxious for tonight.

I grabbed Edward's hand and began to drag him to the limo which was taking us to the airport - we were flying to Hawaii!

"Come on Edward!" I cried as I ran straight to the limo.

"My anxious girl." he laughed as together we slid into the car, awaiting the times ahead.

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**The wedding!!**

**This took me sooo long to write! Well a few hours, but I was really committed to write more for you guysss!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**This is an IMPORTANT chapter, and I really wish to hear your thoughts!**

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**

**Xoxo, TwilightSagaLover543**


	12. Ooh Ahh

_**OMG so last chapter was 13 pages. (:**_

_**13 pages one hell of a long chapter. LOL.**_

_**Anyways thank to you everyone who reviewed. I'm reaching close to my goal of 50 reviews! **_

_**I was hoping to get that amount by this chapter, maybe that's too much to ask for?**_

_**14 reviews please. Then I will get you a nice long chapter.**_

_**So here is what everyone has been waiting for, the famous wedding night.**_

_**Edward and Bella's first timeee (: hehe. Anyways this is off knowledge not experience….**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything, it is all Stephenie Meyer's.**_

_**p.s. I would like to thank muggleinlove again for reviewing! Her stories were a HUGE inspiration for me! And some of my favorite Twilight fan fiction! Thanks again for reading. (: **_

_**p.s.s. typo from a few chapters ago - this **__**is**__** going to be in all Bella's point of view. The typo said it wasn't. sorry. **_

_We arrived at the airport in Seattle shortly after leaving the reception. It was a good thing that Alice had made the wedding at an early time, so we would get to Hawaii at a sensible time._

_Edward and I had changed in the limo, both with respective corners. I was becoming anxious of what was going to happen tonight._

_We were finally going to have sex. I mean, yes I was nervous, I had heard that a girls first time would always hurt for a few seconds, but then it would be replaced by pleasure._

_I knew that Edward would be gentle with me, he promised himself._

_I hadn't bothered with packing - Alice had already chosen outfits for me, labeled them actually too, stuffing them all into 3 Louis Vuitton suitcases. I didn't get it - why did she need to buy these suitcases? They probably cost a bunch! Also, 3 suitcases?! We were going to be in Hawaii for two weeks!_

"_All flights departing out of the country go to terminal B." The sound of a woman came over the intercom. We weren't technically leaving the U.S. but Hawaii was out of the actual country itself. _

_I wonder why Hawaii ever became a island, and its still part of the United States…it should have been a country…_I filled my head with useless thoughts to get threw the line quicker. Since it was August, which tended to be the hottest month of the year most of the times, there were many travelers out that time of year.

Edward kissed my hair, and threw an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He whispered to me.

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "I love you too."

"NEXT!" the lady that worked behind the counter called us over to check-in.

But we skipped her and headed towards the do-it-yourself check in.

We should have gone with that, but it still wouldn't really make a huge difference - both things held the same purpose.

Edward and I went through security, and before going to our gate, stopped by the Hudson News newsstand and grabbed a pack of gum to keep our ears from popping.

Once we reached the gate, the plane was already boarding first class members.

"Come on." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance to the plane.

"Edward only first class is boarding right now." I was confused.

"Exactly. That's us." He said, as we reached the little machine which would check our tickets.

"Edward…" I moaned, "Why did you get first class?" I pouted my bottom lip.

"Because my wife deserves the best." He finally told me, as we entered the long hallway that led us to the front of the plane.

The plane was one of the bigger styled ones, that had those wonderful looking first class seats, and economy class looking like they just slammed together some chairs to fit more people on the airline.

The section that our seats were in were somewhat away from everyone else. It was on the right side of the plane, and the two seats that belonged to us were sectioned off. There was even a curtain that could be pulled!

I eyed Edward and he just smiled sheepishly at me.

"Take the window seat." He told me and grabbed our bags and put them in the upper head compartments. The Louis Vuittons' were all put in cardboard boxes so they wouldn't be ruined, or no one would feel the need to take them, since they were valuable.

"I can't believe were going to Hawaii." I looked out the window, as I watched the clouds covered the sun, but you could see a faint silhouette behind them, about to set in about an hour.

The seat belt sign was turned on, and Edward and I clipped the belts. I pulled the armrest in between us up, and leaned back into him, his chest more comforting to me than the seat itself.

The instructional video came on and explained what we would need to do in case of an emergency. I took a big gulp, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine. And even if something were to happen to the plane and it would crash, I would save us from any harm." He pulled me in deeper in the embrace and kissed my neck.

Popping the gum we had bought into my mouth, the plane took off, soaring through the sky, reaching high levels, going through the atmosphere. Edward was wearing a hoodie, just in case to cover as much skin as possible that would be visible to light.

I shut down both of the windows, until the sun would set, to make Edward more comfortable himself. The curtain that was there was pulled back, and the flight attendant peeked inside.

"Hey there, is there _anything _I can help you with?" the guy asked me, looking down the shirt I was wearing.

Edward growled next to me, "She's fine. You can go now."

He took a step forward, not affected by Edward's remark. "If you need my help for ANYTHING at all, just let me know." he let his hand brush my thigh and walked off.

"Wow, I feel so dirty." I said while I got the napkin and began to go over my jeans with it.

"That fool. He had no right to do that." Edward rolled his hands into fists.

The seat belt sign was turned off, meaning it was ok to get up and move around.

I unbuckled my seat belt, which Edward hadn't noticed I had done. I put my hands on his shoulders and began to straddle his lap. He didn't even notice that I was there, but looked up to see my face, a few inches away from his.

My lips found his, as we were locked in an embrace.

We continued for a while as Edward's hand followed down my back, and held onto my butt, holding my leg in place.

Edward moved from my lips down to my neck, and began to nibble at the skin, obviously working on leaving a love bite there.

A blonde flight attendant then pulled the curtain back a bit, taken aback from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Excuse me…?" she said.

Edward tried to raise his head, but I held his head in place with my hands.

"Can I help you?" I panted, trying to get my breath to a normal pace.

"Um, would you two like any drinks?" she said, looking pissed off. She was probably jealous because I was totally making out with the hottest husband I could ever have.

"No…were good…" I said turning away from her.

Mad at our reactions, the blonde woman turned away and pushed the curtain back.

"Bella…" Edward moaned as he flipped us around horizontally, so I was leaning back against the seats. Edward leaned over on top of me, and we got back to our compromising position.

Finally when the pilot came on the intercom and said there would be some turbulence, we stopped and got back in our seats, putting our seat belts back on.

The sun had finally set, so I had pulled up the window, and could see the faint lights that were probably the island.

"Look Edward! Were almost there! It's so beautiful!" I squealed. I was overjoyed at the fact that I was finally having the time of my life.

"It fails in comparison to you." he said, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

As we landed on Honolulu, Edward quickly grabbed our bags, and led us out of the airport, where was a man dressed in a suit, holding a sign that said "Cullen" waiting for us.

"Edward…" I had tears in my eyes, I had never had anything this special done for me, for us.

Edward grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the palm gently.

"That would be us," he went up to the man and began to shake his hand. The driver took our bags and put them in the back of the car.

The drive to the hotel was quiet but comfortable at the same time. The hotel we were staying at was a beach resort, still located on the main island of Honolulu.

I think it was a Hilton hotel, or Beaches, but it was immensely beautiful.

As we drove into the rounded drop off driveway, we were greeted with a few Hawaiian dancers who had leis in their hands, and put one around Edward's neck and one around mine.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!" they greeted us and pulled us inside to the main lobby. There were couches off to the side, with a wondrous looking design that took over the walls, and lead over to the check in desk.

We walked over to the desk, and the boy that worked there, looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello, we have a reservation under Cullen." Edward told me.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen, we are so glad that you have chosen our hotel for your stay, please enjoy." He said, handing us two room keys.

"Did you know him?" I asked.

"He is an old friend of Carlisle's."

"Oh.." I said as the elevator beeped, indicating that it had reached the lobby floor.

We both stepped into the shaft, along with our bags that took up the face between us and the doors of the elevator.

"Edward…this is wonderful." I said leaning against him.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss, "Its all for you."

Our room was on the top floor, in one of the president suites. I didn't even want to know how much Edward had spent to get that room, even for 5 days. After that we were going to travel to the other islands to sight see.

As we entered the room, it was as if we were home. The rich colored carpet fell into contrast with the walls that were beautifully made with designs just like the ones in the lobby.

We walked into the kitchen which was next to the door that led to our bedroom.

As we entered the bedroom, the kind sized bed was held together with 4 posts, made of wood. The cabinet that was opposite the balcony was made of ebony with little details carved into the sides. The balcony was across from the pool, the bar, and the beautiful ocean itself.

It was paradise. Especially at night, it was calm and serene.

All of a sudden I felt a grip at my waist. I turned around to find Edward smiling down at me.

"I love you Bella." he said, showering me with small kisses all over my face.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"Do you want to change…?" He looked me over up and down. I was in a simple cotton v-neck shirt with a pair of sweat pants.

"Yes…" I said with a wink, and grabbed one of the suitcases and went into the bathroom.

It was at this moment that I was getting ready to make love to my wonderful Edward.

I pulled out the white bra and garter pair that I had bought with Alice back way when we went to Victoria's Secret. Edward hadn't seen those.

I slipped them on, yet somewhat feeling self conscious. What would Edward think of me like this?

But when I thought back to the years weve been together, and the wedding, my nerves vanished.

I knew Edward loved me. He would love me no matter what.

Feeling confident as ever, I walked out of the bathroom, finding Edward lying down on the bed, with his back against the backboard of the bed. He was only in a pair of shorts, leaving his muscled chest free for my eyes to feast upon.

He looked over at me and this eyes expanded twice as big as normal.

"Hey…" I said seductively.

I walked over to the bed, and began to crawl to him.

Reaching him, I straddled his lap, cupping his face in my hands and began to kiss him.

They started off soft and gentle, but became more urgent, wanting. I pulled back, looking in his eyes. The topaz looked melted, making them shiny with a newer intensity.

We went back to kissing, as my hands found their way around his neck, as Edward flipped us over on the bed, so he was on top of me. He let his hands roam over my body, until one of his hands was on my cheek, and one rested on my hip.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," he said as he began making a trail of kisses down my neck and collarbone, and let his hands wrap around my chest, finding the clasp of my bra.

His lips found mine again, as his fingers began to unclasp the back, and once it was done, he brought the straps of my bra down my arms, and took it off completely.

I blushed furiously and tried to cover myself.

"Bella, please don't cover yourself, you are positively beautiful," he said lowering his head. Edward began to lick down the center of my breasts, while holding onto my right breast in his hand.

He kissed his way to my left breast, taking my nipple in his mouth, that was now erect, while pinching the other one in his finger.

"Edward.." I arched up in the pleasure, as he smiled against my breast.

Leaving my breasts, he continued down my body with his trail of kisses, covering my stomach, dipping his tongue into my belly button. He slowly let his hand linger up my garter as I felt his touch me.

He grabbed the sides of the fabric, and slipped it down, leaving me completely naked and aroused. Bringing his lips back to my mouth, I gripped the sides of his shorts and quickly pulled them down.

Edward himself aroused, pulled down his boxers too helping me out, leaving us both unclothed and wanting each other.

He rubbed against me, making me let out small moans of pleasure as he began to kiss my inner thigh. Reaching my folds, he began leaving me kisses, and soon began licking me. I screamed out in pleasure, gaining a smile from Edward.

As his tongue entered me, my hips began to buckle against him, feeling the pleasure built up beside me. I wanted to make him feel what he was making me feel.

"Mm…Edward my turn." I said seductively as I flipped us over. I began leaving kisses all over his neck, and gently bit down on his skin.

"Bella.." He said, becoming hard underneath me. I made my way down his chest, feeling the muscles over his entire body, gripping onto him.

I made my way to his erection, which was poking me in the stomach. I lowered my head once more, like I had done a few days ago, and kissed the tip. Licking up and down the shaft, I enveloped the entire thing in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. I looked up at him and saw he had his head back, eyes closed.

A moan escaped from my throat, giving his erection a tingly feeling, as it twitched in my mouth.

"Ah..Bella…" he said before he came. I sucked on him harder for a bit more, finishing up all that he had let out.

Edward growled playfully and filled us over once more, and positioned himself in front of my entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Ive never been more ready in my life." I said, getting ready for the pain that would come.

He leaned down and took my lips in his, and slowly slid into me. I moaned into my mouth, feeling the slight pleasure that came through my body.

As he broke through my virginity, a pain shot across my entire body, making me let out a small whimper in pain.

Edward kept on kissing me, and waited a few moments for the pain to go away, and for me to adjust to his size.

Once the pain was gone, I nodded my head, letting him continue.

Edward began to quicken his speed, both of us feeling extremely pleasured as I began to shout out his name in ecstasy.

"Edward!" I yelled as his thrusts began to get faster and faster, my breath quickening along with it.

"Bella, your so tight" he has between thrusts, "you feel so good!"

I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him get more access, as I matched his thrusts with my own.

We had composed a rhythm, as he pumped himself in and out of me, as his fingers were massaging my clit along with it.

I couldn't help it anymore and felt as if everything was pushed out of me, and it left me screaming out his name.

Edward grunted with one final thrust and came with me.

Falling down on me, but not crushing my body, we both heavily panted, our bodies intertwined together.

"Edward…that was amazing. I love you so much." I said, kissing him.

"I love you too Bella."

I snuggled up against him.

"Now I wont be able to keep my hands off you." He teased.

"I'm not complaining," I said, nibbling on his earlobe.

Edward let out a small moan, and squeezed me.

"sleep, my love. We will continue our adventure in the morning."

He left me with one final kiss and I escaped into my dream land.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE FIRST LEMON OF THE STORY (:**

**Finally they do it!! Haha**

**So I don't want to be mean guys but I have come to a conclusion. **

**I want to get 50 reviews. This chapter was 10 pages long.**

**If I reach a goal of 50+ reviews, I will write another long chapter that includes lots of lemons if you want.**

**So REVIEW if you want this story to be updated soon.**

**So until then, this is TwilightSagaLover543.**


	13. Romantic Day in Beautiful Hawaii

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Like I said, I wasn't going to update until I got 50 reviews. And I'm being serious.**

**But maybe that was too much? Cause there are tons of people who read and don't review p**

**Anyways, Bella is still human to whoever you is confused.**

**I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from here.**

**But OMG DID ANYONE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BREAKING DAWN? AWESOMENESS (: AND THE ACTION SCENE FROM TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! **

**Eek!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. These wonderful characters were all created in the mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

Waking up the next morning I felt like I was in pure bliss. Everything in my life was perfect now.

And last night with Edward, had been perfect. Yes, it wasn't so romantic, but no matter what that would have happened, I have never felt any happier in my life than now.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find Edward's arms wrapped around me like before.

"Good morning." I said, smiling up at him.

"Yes, it is." he said, giving me a small peck on the lips.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth - I hated having bad breath in the morning.

Running back to the bed, I leaned over to Edward and gave him a long, sensual kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, while his hands were around my waist.

Straddling his hips, I looked down, to see that we were both still naked from last night.

Blushing, I bit my lower lip.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." Edward said, shifting his hips underneath me to get more comfortable.

I moaned, the friction between our bodies making the heat in my body explode in wanting.

I raised my hips up, asking Edward to put himself in me.

"What do you want?" Edward teased.

"Edward…" I was tired of his teasing, I just wanted him.

"Bella, what do you want?" he repeated.

"I want you Edward."

"what do you want me to do?"

I was getting tired of conversation, " I want you to fuck me, Edward." I said matter-of-factly.

"With pleasure." he said grabbing his cock and guiding it into my pussy.

Since I was on top, I decided to give it a shot at being in control.

Slowly moving up and down on him, the soft moans coming from both Edward and I began to get louder as my speed began to increase.

"God Bella…fuck…" Edward swore.

I was riding him like a cow girl would ride a horse. I could feel my walls clamp around him, as we both came and released at the same time.

"Edward!" I yelled, the orgasm shooting through my entire body.

"Bella, I love you…" he said, finishing up his last thrusts up and down, before lying back down motionless, with me on top of him.

Our chests heaved up and down in sync. I kissed his chest, running my fingers up and down his toned muscles.

"Come on Bella, " Edward said, "let's go take a shower, we should get ready to go sight seeing."

"you going to join me, love?" I said, leaning my elbows on either side of him.

"As much as I would love to see the water dripping down your entire body, I don't think we would be capable to finish soon if we were to go together."

He was right, god knows what would have happened if he were to come into the shower with me.

I didn't want to be away from Edward for too long, so I took a quick 10 minute shower, doing shampoo, conditioner, shaving and even using some facial cleansers.

I got out of the shower, and dried myself up.

I chose to wear a simple sundress. The area around the bust had 2 strips of color, orange and pink. Then the rest of the fabric, which was pink with a small strip of orange at the end, stopping mid-thigh. **(link for dress in profile).**

I thought it was really cute, _make sure to thank Alice when I got home._

I walked out of the bathroom, and went into the kitchen, where Edward had gotten my breakfast all ready.

The smell of pancakes and bacon had filled the room.

"mmm something smells good…" I said, jumping onto the chair around the island.

"I hope everything is ok."

I snorted, Edward was one of the best cooks ever. I was jealous - he didn't even get to eat the things he made!

"Edward, your cooking is perfect." I told him lovingly, taking the syrup and pouring it over my pancakes.

"Thanks babe, its all for you."

"Haha you're cute."

We both smiled at each other, it was fun giving each other nicknames, and compliments.

I grabbed a bag, and put in the essential items. I also grabbed the white sweater that Alice had packed for me, just in case it was going to be windy out.

We jumped into the car that Edward had rented for our stay in Honolulu.

The Drive was very peaceful; it was quiet but the silence held lots of love and emotions.

I fondled with Edward's fingers that were in my hands. His other hand was on the steering wheel.

"Edward…Look at the road." I told him playfully.

"But you're more beautiful to look at…" he said, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my palm gently.

I looked ahead to see that we had reached our destination.

It was a place called the Foster Botancial Gardens.

"Wow, Edward. This place is beautiful. What is this place?"

Getting out of the car, Edward walked over to me and grabbed my waist.

We walked into the garden, my eyes sparkling with delight and curiosity to the wonderous sight in front of me.

"This is a 14-acre garden. It has more than 4000 different species of rare tropical plants. I thought it would be a cool place to check out."

He smiled down at me. I got on my tip toes and kissed his nose.

He let out a small chuckle and grabbed my hand.

We spent a few hours in the Garden, taking pictures along with viewing the little cards that were placed around the areas, explaining the origins of most of the plants.

Though the sky was cloudy, the weather was nice and warm.

After visiting the Gardens, we went onto a hike.

"Edward, how long before we get wherever were going?"

"You'll see , love." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

Edward had the whole day planned out. I was surprised he could do it all so quickly.

_But it would make sense. He probably did it when I was sleeping, since he doesn't sleep…yeahh…_

My thoughts were stopped from the beautiful view in front of me.

We walked up and stood in front of one of the most amazing waterfalls I had ever seen.

It must have been 100 ft high, because it towered over us.

All the Fog and mist that was created from the impact of the falling water on the little lake at the bottom had thinned out, creating a small rainbow if you looked at it just right.

"This place is called Manoa Falls." Edward said.

Tears filled my eyes, it was so beautiful.

"Edward…" I felt his thumb caressing my cheeks, wiping away the stray tear falling down.

"Remember, this is all for you." He said, leaned down and leaving me a chaste kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to my body.

He let one of his arms go around my neck, while the other one was gently brushing over my hair.

We stood there for some time, enjoying the view, and each other's company.

"We have one more stop on our list." Edward said.

It was about late afternoon.

I was feeling a bit tired, not used to the time change.

Even if it was only 3 hours back.

On our car trip to our third and secret location, I decided to give Alice a call.

"Hey Alice!"

"Bella! How's the honeymoon?"

"Oh Alice, the honeymoon is perfect!"

"Im so happy for you!"

I was genuinely happy at the moment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward grinning, his topaz eyes sparkling with love.

"I love you." I mouthed to him.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

I giggled.

"What are you giggling at, missy?" I could just imagine Alice with a smirk on her face right now.

"Edward."

"So how is Edward doing?"

"He's lovely. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, its alright, ill talk to him later. So how was last night?"

I blushed, Edward looked over at me. He had a huge smirk on his face as well.

He grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled, laughing while I tried to grab the phone.

"Edward, you have to watch the road." I laughed ever harder. I stopped trying to grab the phone; I had to hold onto my sides. They began to hurt from the excessive laughter.

I quieted down so I would be able to listen.

"Now Alice, what did you ask Bella that made her blush furiously?"

"I asked her what you guys did last night?"

"Oh Alice, that is something you do not need to hear about."

I held my hand over my mouth, this was just too funny.

"I think I do! And you don't have to tell me, Bella should! I mean I'm her sister!"

"Alice, is really isn't something you should get into."

"But I helped you too out! I mean, all the stuff you guys experienced was my plan!" she wanted to prove Edward wrong.

I looked over at Edward's expression.

He looked annoyed.

I was shocked at his response.

"You want to know what happened Alice? We made love. That's what we did. And after that, I fucked her senseless." He said before hanging up.

"Edward…" I was surprised and shocked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. She was getting a bit too noisy for her own good."

"It's okay Edward. You talking like that was actually really..hot." I bit my lower lip.

"Me talking dirty turned you on?" His smirk came back.

I nodded. The look on his face was a look of triumph.

We parked in a parking lot, and walked over to the beach.

The sign that was on the entrance to the beach said "Waikiki Beach", which was the most popular beach near Honolulu.

There weren't most people there at the moment.

Walking over to a secluded spot, I saw that there was a nice little picnic set up, with a few candles lit and placed around the cloth.

"This is so beautiful!" I hugged Edward. He really knew how to make me smile.

"Come on." he said pulling me down.

Opening the bag, he handed me a sandwich, which was bologna, with basically every topping you could imagine.

It wasn't romantic food, but to me it was the most special thing he could have done.

"Wow, this sandwich is great, baby." I leaned over, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Bellaaa, don't get my cheek all sandwich-y!" Edward yelled like a little kid, laughing and pulling me near him.

"Im sorry Eddie poo."

Edward stuck his tongue out at me.

Myself being daring, I took his tongue in my mouth, playing around with it with mine.

His hands cupped my face as we began to deepen our lock on each other.

Edward pulled away a few moments later.

"Eat, Bella." he said, handing me my sandwich.

I slowly finished my sandwich, enjoying it immensely, since we hadn't really had a proper lunch.

"Are there any drinks?" I cleared my throat, wanted to get the dryness away.

"Of course," Edward said handing me Hawaiian Punch.

"Haha that's SO funny!" I said. _Get it? Hawaiian Punch while were in Hawaii…anywayss.._

He smiled as I chugged down the drink.

It made my mouth water.

Before I had a chance to ask him again, he handed me a bottled water.

"Thanks…" I said.

Finishing up the picnic, we walked over to one of the firepits, sitting down next to it.

Edward started a fire, and soon we were lying down in each others arms, looking up at the nighttime sky.

"The stars are so wonderful." I said.

I glanced over at Edward, and noticed that he was looking at my face the entire time.

"Is there something on my face?" I frowned, running my hand all over my forehead and cheeks.

"No. Simply perfection."

"I love you."

I turned my body, so my head was now leaning against his cheek.

We stayed like his together for a while, but then decided to head back to the hotel before it got too late out.

Reaching the hotel, the desk clerk motioned us over before we were able to head for the elevator.

It was the same man as before, the old friend of Carlisle's.

His eyes traveled down my body, taking in the sight.

I was disgusted.

"Edward there is a phone call for you," he said.

"That's weird…Thank you Jareth." Edward said while he walked over to the far part of the desk, where the phone was located.

"Hey there, baby." Jareth said to me.

"Don't call me baby." I gave him a death glare.

"Why are you with him, anyways? I could pleasure you so much more…" he said, while he leaned over the desk, his hand slowly grazing the side of my breast.

"Get away!" I yelled, slapping his hand.

Edward looked over at us, seeming too into the phone call to figure out what happened.

He hung up, and walked over to me.

"It was Carlisle." he said.

"Carlisle? Why didn't he just call our cell?"

"He did."

"But I didn't hear -" I remembered that I had put our phone on vibrate when we were at the picnic.

"Oh Edward! Im sorry, I didn't feel it vibrate." I said looking down.

"It's alright Bella."

"You forgive me, right?"

"Of course I forgive you, Bella. It wasn't a big deal. Or any deal. Don't worry about it." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator.

He attacked my neck, planting kisses up and down on my skin.

I let out small moans, trying not to sound to loud.

"Edward…" I grabbed a hold of his arms.

The elevator pinged, and we walked out.

I took out the room key and slid it threw.

Running into the room, I jumped on the bed and grabbed the pillow.

"Someone's tired." Edward chuckled, leaning over me on the bed.

"Edward…im tired." I groaned.

"Alright, then get up and get your pajamas on."

I pondered the thought.

"Can you help me out? I don't feel like moving…"

I could see him nod, leaving me and coming back with a small pink nightie.

"Raise your hands now Bella." Edward said, pulling the dress up over my head.

He snapped my bra off, letting it fall off my arms.

I was waiting for fabric to be pulled over my head, but I felt two hands fondling my breasts. I could feel my nipples harden in between his forefinger and thumb.

Lowering his mouth to my other breast, he began to suck, making the raging pleasure build up beside me.

"Edward…please…not now." I begged. I was tired. I didn't really feel like making love right now.

"Ok." he said, grabbing the pink nightie and putting it over my head.

He picked me up, pulling back the covers and tucking me in.

He went over to the other side of the bed, got out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and joined me.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

Those were the last words I heard on one of the most romantic nights of my life.

**And here is the new chapter! I felt bad making you guys wait so long and for my selfishness.**

**I really wanted 50 reviews for the previous chapter.**

**But hopefully I will be over 50 reviews with this one.**

**Im hoping to get 10 reviews AT LEAST for this chapter before I begin to think about posting the new one.**

**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter.**

**Xoxo, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	14. Waterparkkkkk!

_**YAY! I have finally gone over 50 reviews! THANKS EVERYONE.**_

_**And im hoping that each chapter from now on will receive 10 reviews. The past 2 have.**_

_**I'm sorry if its taking a while for me to update, since im always thinking of cool ways for things to happen in the chapter.**_

_**So probably the next chapter or two will be the last ones in Hawaii.**_

_**Im hoping to get more and more people into the story as it goes on.**_

_**I have to admit that the first 2 chapters are the worst….but the cool thing is, that they are almost somewhat EXACTLY like breaking dawn!! DON'T YOU AGREE? (: **_

_**Hehe anyways…**_

_**Disclaimer: I really wish I could own all this good stuff…but Stephenie Meyer owns this ALL!**_

This morning I woke up refreshing and relaxed.

I looked over at the bedside table, while the alarm clock flashed the time in big red blocks of light.

_10:23. Wow that's kind of late._

Rolling back onto my side, I opened my eyes, and met with a pair of topaz ones.

"Good morning sleepy head, I didn't know when you would wake up. I thought I was going to have to saw good afternoon."

"Mmm I'm sorry, I was just tired from yesterday, and this bed is too comfy to move in." I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my head, hoping that the sunlight would go away.

"Edward.." I groaned from underneath the covers, "we cant go out today, it's sunny."

I was kind of bummed that we weren't going to be able to spend another beautiful day out here In Hawaii.

"I know.." his voice sounded melancholy, "But they have an indoor water park here, so I was thinking maybe we should do that."

A smile burst out from my lips. I had always wanted to go to a water park.

I popped my head out from under the covers.

"Really? Were going to a water park?!" I sounded like a 5 year old kid being taken to a candy store to buy as much candy as I could.

"Yes, if you want to."

"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head, stroking my hair.

"Im going to go get ready," I said, heading towards the closet to grab my bikini.

The one I chose to wear, shouldn't even be considered a bikini. It was only two pieces of fabric.

The top was blood red, and a bit tight, which pushed up my breasts, making them like, twice as big as before.

The bottoms was a triangular cut, and tied on both of the sides.

"Alice…" I muttered walking into the bathroom. It was all her doing.

I put the bikini on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was shocked to say that I actually looked a bit sexy. And for some reason I was totally looking like I had sex hair.

Regardless, I knew it would drive Edward crazy, which is probably why Alice decided to pack it for me.

I stepped out of the bathroom, looking over at Edward.

He didn't seem to notice me come into the room, but he looked breathtaking in his black swim suit, with his sculpted chest showing, the muscles peaking out from his skin. It made me just want to go over there and run my hands all over him.

I hear him take an intake of breath, I was too mesmerized in his chest to notice that he had turned around.

"God Bella," he said running up to me and grabbing me by the waist, "Its gonna take so much restraint for me to not just keep you up here and fuck you."

I giggled, I loved it when Edward would start thinking or talking dirty.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, Eddie…" I moaned into his ear.

"We have time for that later…" he gulped, seeming nervous, " let's go to the water park."

His arm still around my waist, and the other in my hand, we went to the elevator and down to the lobby, we weren't sure how to get to the water park so we would have to ask for directions.

The doors slid open and Edward pulled me up to the front desk, unfortunately that was were Jareth was standing, watching me come over.

"Hello Jareth." Edward smiled over at him. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed that Jareth was an evil perv that wanted me.

"Hello Edward, and Bella." he said. I could see his eyes going up and down my exposed body, himself licking his lips.

"I was wondering how we were to get to the water park?" Edward asked him.

" Oh, the park isn't open yet, but it will be in about 15 minutes, " Jareth said, "The keys that you shall use to get into the water park are actually in your room, next to the small board in the kitchen. Do you have it with you?"

"Oh no, Edward we forgot to grab them." I sighed.

"Don't worry love, you say here , and ill go grab them." Edward said, running off.

"So we meet again, sexy." Jareth said, pulling me around the desk to the other side.

"Stop touching me! Or I'll tell Edward."

"Oh so you haven't even told him yet? You naughty girl." Jareth smirked, as his hands went over my waist and down to my hips, near the knotted part of my bikini bottom.

"Well I am, don't you worry," I gasped, as his hand slowly slipped into my bottoms.

I tried slapping him away, but with his other hand, Jareth held my arms above my head, and placed some cloth in my mouth, to keep me from yelling out.

"Don't worry about anything, baby. This is will fast and hard, just for you. I bet your super tight and wet for me." He said, slowly rubbing his thumb on my clit.

I squirmed underneath him, trying to get away.

Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Stop it!" I tried to yell, but it all sounded muffled from the cloth.

"I can't hear you, slut. But that doesn't matter, because my cock is hard for you." He said, rubbing himself against me.

That's when I realized that my legs were free from his grasp.

I brought my knees up, and kicked him hard in the crotch.

"oof!" he yelled, leaning back away from me, leaving me with enough space to run off.

Before leaving, I took the cloth out of my mouth, and spit at him.

"That teaches you to stop trying to get me to fuck you." I said, heading towards the elevator.

As I reached them, the doors opened and Edward came out. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Whats wrong, love?" he asked, wiping the tears that flooded my eyes.

"It was Jareth…" I said between sobs, "He tied me up, and tried to fuck me. I didn't want to, but he was about to! But I kicked him and got away! Edward im sorry, but im scared!"

Edward's face was full of rage and anger.

"That fucking bastard. How dare he!" He said, pulling me closer to him.

We walked over to the couch, farthest away from the front desk and sat down.

"Bella, my love, wait here, and let me go have a word with Jareth," he hissed when he said his name.

"Ok…"I whimpered, trying to stop myself from crying.

Edward walked over to the desk, where Jareth was, and leaned over, talking to him in a whisper.

I could tell that whatever Edward was telling him was pretty intense, since Jareth was beginning to open his eyes from shock.

With a smile and a smirk on his face, Edward walked back to me, and together we walked to the entrance of the water park.

"Everything is alright, baby." Edward said, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thank you Edward." I said, leaning up to him and giving him another kiss.

We both gasped at the size of the park.

There were multiple different colored slides everywhere, each ending up in a different pool. Some of the slides had tubes with them, which held two people, and would twist and turn with the water, ending up in the big pool.

There was also that cool funnel ride, where you would walk up to the top with your tube, and slide back and forth in a funnel type shape, and fall through.

We chose two lounging chairs, and threw our towels onto them, claiming them as our own.

"Come on, Bella! Don't be such a slow poke!" Edward mimicked a five year olds voice.

"Edward, patience is a virtue," I said, grabbing some lotion and putting it on.

"Ok Bella, why are you putting on lotion? Were indoors?" Edward smiled down at me.

"Because I love the feel of it." I said, finishing off rubbing my legs.

Edward brought his head down next to my ear.

"Too bad you didn't tell me before, I would have gladly rubbed your legs for you." he said, leaving me on the chair, feeling hot and wet…

I growled softly, _damn Edward and his underlying words._

I ran up to his back, and jumped on.

"Piggy back ride, Eddie!" I screamed, while rubbing myself onto him.

"Bella, your making it quite difficult to carry you while your moving." he said, sounding desperate.

"Now whos the wet one…"I whispered into his ear, a tone screaming sex.

Just then Edward dropped me.

I walked over to the stand where you would grab your tube, and got 2, one for me and one for Edward.

"Let's go! Hehe," I yelled, walking up the stairs to go to the top of the slide.

Once we go to the top, there were two slides to choose from.

I picked the pink one, while Edward chose the black one.

"See you at the bottom Edward, last one their looses, " I said, pushing myself off, taking the lead.

I squealed as the slide had its twists and turns, the water flowing underneath me, the feeling energizing me.

As I could see the pool in front of me, I saw that there was no one there yet, but as I exited the slide, Edward came out of the black slide, to bump into my tube, sending us both under water.

I swam up to the top, taking a deep breath.

"That was so much fun!" I yelled, grabbing a hold of Edward.

"Yes, it was!" he laughed, pulling me into a secret little cave that was behind a gushing waterfall.

The fake stone that the cave was made out of looked very realistic.

Edward grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to the side of the cave, and then got himself out of the water, lying down on top of me.

"I thought we should have a little privacy now…" he said, latching himself onto my neck.

I closed my eyes, the sensation of the water tingling underneath me send me over the top.

Edward's kisses were getting more urgent, as I held onto his shoulders.

"Edward…" I moaned, my legs going around his waist.

I was getting really wet, and I couldn't take his teasing.

But all of a sudden, Edward got off me, and began floating in the water.

"Edward, please…what are you doing?" I asked him, kind of angry that he left me like this.

"Im swimming…where at a water park you know."

"So your going to leave me wanting you? Please Edward…I want you, I need you…so bad…"I grabbed his arm, pleading him to finish.

"Well I wanted you last night, but you were too tired…" he licked my earlobe, and swam off away from the cave.

_So that was his revenge plot? Oh I see how it is. Tonight when we go out for dinner, oh you just wait Edward Cullen…you will have a huge problem…_

I got out of the cave, swimming underneath the waterfall.

The water pounded on my back, sliding up and down my body.

I saw Edward in the middle of the pool, smiling at me.

I swam up to him, giving him a small chaste kiss.

"Edward, let's play basketball or something." I pointed to the nets, "it would be so much fun playing in the water."

I went to the basket, and grabbed a small ball, and jumped back into the water.

"Ok, Edward, First one to 5 points wins." I said, swishing the ball into the hoop.

"That's Bella, 1, Edward, ZEROOOO!" I yelled.

Edward got the ball, since it was his turn to have access. He got ready, threw the ball up, and tried to shoot it in the hoop, but I was too quick.

I jumped out of the water and intercepted the ball, my chest hitting Edward almost in the face, as I turned around and through it in the hoop.

"OHHH! And the crowd goes wildddd! Bella 2, Edward STILL ZEROO!"

We were having so much fun.

The ball began to go back and forth from that point on, either having me take it from Edward, or Edward intercepting it from me.

By the end, it was tied 4 to 4.

"Edward, you can give up you know…" I tried to provoke him.

"Now why would I do that? I can win…" he said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Edward had the ball.

He positioned himself to get it straight into the hoop. He shot it, but the ball luckily went into the wrong direction.

I lunged forward and grabbed it, and saw Edward swimming towards me to steal the ball.

I held onto the ball tightly and went underwater, flashing past Edward.

I emerged from the water on the other side of Edward.

Pushing down on my toes, I wanted to get the best jump I could.

Bending my knees, I pushed off with a great force, and from all the great work, dunked the ball into the hoop.

"YES!" I screamed, throwing my hand into the air, my fingers into a fist.

"I, BELLA CULLEN, BEAT EDWARD CULLEN IN WATER BASKETBALL! WOOO HOOO!" I yelled, "What are you going to do now, Eddie boy?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and threw the ball into the basket where all the other balls were.

Again I made it in.

"Wow, I would have to say that I could totally beat your ass in basketball." I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alright, alright, I admit that that was a pretty fair game."

"Yay, now say it."

"Say what?" he said innocently.

"Say that I beat you, and that im better than you at basketball."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes"

"Now?"

"Edward!" I laughed.

"Okay…Okayy.." he said, looking down.

I brought his chin up and looked into his eyes.

"Bella Cullen beat her husband, also known as myself, Edward Cullen, in water basketball and she is better than me in it." his smile grew even larger.

"Arent you sad you lost?"

"No, im happy, because you called yourself Bella Cullen."

"Well that's what I am now, and what ill always be…" I embraced him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"Do you want to get out and dry a bit?" Edward asked, taking my hand.

"Sure", I said, getting out of the pool and running towards the lounging chairs.

Edward smacked my ass as I passed him.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"What? You do have a nice ass…" he said, looking at it.

"Thank you? Haha" I grabbed the towel on the chair.

"Well then, let's get heading up. Remember were going to dinner tonight?" he reminded me.

_Oh yes, Edward, I do remember. And I will get my revenge for you from earlier on today, for leaving me helpless. Oh yes…you wont see it coming to you…_

I giggled silently, plotting out what I was going to wear.

I took a hold of Edwards hand, and together, we walked back into the room, not knowing the surprises that were going to happen in the evening.

**Next Chapter! YAY**

**So yeah I have some ideas for whats going to happen in the upcoming chapters already (:**

**Me and GingerPanda are talking about it!**

**BTW thankss Ginger Panda - awesome friend on fan fiction! Lol.**

**10 reviews please…and then ill continueeee. Haha.**

**Till then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	15. familiar surprises

_**Wow, omg I have close to 70 reviews for this story, sweet!!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys who can do the little things totally make my dayyy (:**_

_**Sorry I havent updated soon, I have worked on my other story, AIM WITH THE TWILIGHT CREW, which more than 100 reviews now!**_

_**I don't want to dissapoint you guys, cause I keep thinking that if I do a really good chapter, and then a bad one, everyones gonna hate the story…**_

_**But Thank you to all who have stayed with me the entire time (:**_

_**So bellas revenge plan? Its mainly just teasing to a high degree, to drive Edward crazy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer….owns this all…but the idea of what happens in breaking dawn, is technically mine….kinda….I don't know!**_

I was ready to get my revenge on Edward. He was being an extreme tease and it was annoying me so much, even when I yearned for his touch. Or just him, himself.

I looked into one of the smaller Louis Vuitton bags that I had brought with me - seriously Alice, spend enough on luggage? - and found a note that was written for me_._

_Bella, _

_I have already seen a vision of this episode, hehe._

_It just so happens that I bought the perfect dress for you to make Edward drool all over._

_Its in the black bag._

_Get him, tiger._

_Love, Alice._

I smiled sweetly, reminding myself to thank Alice for all she has done.

I grabbed the black bag in the suitcase and pulled out a dress, if you could call it that.

It was a tube dress, that was pink at the top and bottom, with an abstract pattern in between.

I held it up to myself, _oh god what a slutty dress._

**(Link for dress in my profile, at the bottom.)**

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Washing myself nice and clean, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I got the lotion that was in the bag of toiletries, and began to rub my legs up and down really good.

"Edward's not going to know what hit him." I muttered to myself, laughing evilly under my breath.

I took off the towel from around my body and put on the dress.

_Omg…_I thought as I looked into the full length mirror. The dress made my chest look like it was about to bounce out, and the bottom landed about right under my butt. The smooth material of the dress made my curves show off more, fitting around my waist, making it look extremely tiny.

_Now this is something Edward will TOTALLY drool over…_I thought, putting on the stilettos that came with the dress.

Back at home I had practiced walking around the house with them on, and surprisingly I had not fallen that much.

Grabbing my makeup bag, I put on some eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss, making my lips plump and delicious looking.

Next, I began scrunching my hair, beachy waves developing throughout my brown hair.

_I'm totally ready…_I thought confidently, walking out of the bathroom, grabbing my clutch bag, which had my cell phone and lip gloss in, and went into the living room of our suite waiting for Edward.

He saw me walk in, and his eyes widened up, shock shooting through his body.

He quickly ran to my side, grabbing a hold of my waist, and pushing me up against him. I could already feel his hard cock pushing up against my dress.

I smiled to myself.

"Isabella, I don't think you should be wearing that outside, it is very inappropriate." Edward teased.

"Well then I guess no one will ever REALLY see me in it…Not even you…" I started heading back towards our room.

Edward was at my side quickly, blocking me from the door.

"Well, I just don't want any other guys to think they can get you, because your mine." he said, grabbing my breast over the dress.

I moaned, but pushed him away . "Edward, let's go out." I said.

I had to make the most minimal contact with Edward physically. Well I COULD, but so it wouldn't drive me crazy, but it would make Edward go insane.

We decided to skip dinner and went into a small club, called Eclipse.

Lights were flashing around everywhere, with tons of people ordering drinks, and the rest grinding up on each other on the dance floor.

I could see the stares of all the men landing on me as we reached the bar.

"I'll have a sex on the beach…" I said, trying to sound seductive.

"Sure thing baby, when are you ready?" The bartender said, winking at me, then going to make my drink.

"Ugh, men…" I said softly, grabbing out a 10 dollar bill and putting it on the counter, grabbing my drink and walking over to a booth.

I could hear Edward growling as he slid into the booth.

"Youre mine." he said, pulling me into his lap.

I began to find a perfect spot on Edward, making my dress ride up a bit in the back, exposing my black thong, and also, making Edward get a massive erection.

"Bella…" he moaned.

"Let's dance, Edward." I cooed into his ear, and grabbed his collar and pulled him to the dance floor.

I turned around, so my back was facing him.

I put my hands up and wove them around him neck, while grinding my hips into his.

The song Promiscuous By Nelly Furtado came on, and I couldn't help but dance along to the beat.

_How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_

_You don't haveta play about the joke_

_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

_N: You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get itAll I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your handI be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocentN: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minutePromiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I wantN: Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you needN: Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

By now the lightest grinds or touches that Edward and I experienced were making him crazy.

He attached his hands to my hips and pulled me into him quickly.

"Edward…" I giggled, playfully hitting him on his arm.

"Bella…" he said in a serious tone.

"Not here…" I whispered into his ear.

The next song was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

I faced my body towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Edward and I twirled around, just like the other couples.

I listened to the lyrics closely, thinking that I related to it somehow..

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open _

_Trying hard not to hear _

_But they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _

_Try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that the goal _

_Is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see your face _

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_

I held onto Edward tightly. I knew that whatever were to happen, that I would always love Edward. If we were to separate - god forbid - the love I felt for him would be pouring out of me.

The song's lyrics really got me deep, as my eyes were filled with a small coat of tears.

Edward's thumb gently brushed them off.

"Don't cry, my dear. I love you so much." he said, leaning down and giving me a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you too." I said, smiling up at him.

A minute had already passed since the song ended ,but Edward and I stayed in each others arm's.

Get Low by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boys began to blast throughout the club, gaining many cheers from the crowd.

I turned around, and began to grind my hips harder into Edwards' than before.

"ugh!" he grunted, pushing his hips into mine also, flowing the songs rhythm.

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low, get low, get low ,get low, get low ,get low_

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_

_To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)_

"Ahh fuck it," Edward said, grabbing my body, and swinging my around, so now I was on his back.

"Hold on tight Bella, I don't think I can take it anymore."

I wrapped my arms around him securely, and at that moment, I knew that my revenge plan had worked.

But was I going to just give it to him that easily? I don't think so…

Edward brought us to the hotel in mere seconds, and instead of waiting for the elevator to show, took the stairs, running up all the way.

The room key was with me, so he had to stop just in front of the door.

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, "I want you, so bad right now…did you know? My cock is in need of your services…"

I gulped. I could already feel myself getting wet.

I slid the card through the slit, and walked in.

I didn't really get a chance to think things through, because Edward threw me over his shoulder and ran us to the bedroom.

He threw me onto the bed, and pounced on me, beginning to kiss my neck, while his hand went up my dress.

"Edward…" I said, getting up off the bed and went into the kitchen, preparing some coffee.

A minute later, Edward came into the kitchen, with an annoyed look on his face.

I smirked to myself, I hope he didn't see it.

"Hello." he said plainly, "May I ask why you left me in my condition?"

"Revenge, Edward….revenge…" I said, sipping my coffee slowly, staring him down.

"Revenge for what?"

"Today at the water park."

"Oh really?" now he smirked! That wasn't supposed to happen, "My little vixen…so smart. I'm sorry about that, but if I had known that you would be getting revenge on me like this…" he took his time looking me up and down, " then I will leave you unsatisfied even more often…"

"Oh no you wont" I said, putting my coffee down and pouncing on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

He grabbed a hold of my back, and led me back into the bedroom.

His hands traveled every inch of my body, along with his lips. Edward began leaving kisses all over my body, rubbing my thighs and slowly rising up my dress inch by inch.

Just as I couldn't take it anymore, someone tapped on our door.

"Ignore it." Edward mumbled, beginning to take off my thong.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IGNORING ME!"

The voice was too familiar.

I looked over at Edward, who was as shocked as I was.

He let go of my thong, and got off the bed. I pulled my thong back up, as well as my dress, and together Edward and I went to the door.

Opening the lock, and the door, we were surprised to see the one person who we weren't expecting now at all.

"Alice."

**CLIFFY!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**REVIEW GUYSSS! You know, what would be awesome is if we got to 100 reviews!! But I don't think that will happen.**

**But if it does then YAY!**

**I will try to update sooner, but NBA FINALS ARE TOMORROW! **

**CELTICS ARE 3 -1 BABY! HAHA THEIR MY HOMETOWN (:**

**I REALLY HOPE THEY WIN ( KNOCK ON WOOD)**

**Until then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	16. The Unexpected

**Well everyone agrees that it was an evil cliffy (:**

**Last week of school is cominggg!! But I have finals, ahhh!**

**Hope you guys are still liking the story.**

**If you could take the MINIMUM or something of 30 SECONDS to write a small review, please do it. I would really appreciate getting more constructive criticism.**

**I'm hoping that I can lengthen out whats going to happen next, cause its pretty bigg.**

**GingerPanda would know about it, hahaha (:**

**Anyways thank you too all who have read all 15 chapters!! **

**Cause the first chapter has like 1600 views, and then it goes down to 600 for the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenieeeee Meyerrrrrrrrrr Ownsssssssssss.**

"Alice."

What was she doing here?!

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" she said, walking into the room and taking a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Edward asked. He was annoyed that Alice had interrupted us during our love making.

"Oh well, the family and I wanted to surprise you guys, and well, here we are!" she giggled.

"Why would you guys want to come here though?" I asked her, "This is OUR honeymoon, I thought…?"

"Oh Bella…You two were going to be coming home in 3 days anyways…I mean, and we wanted to get away from Forks for a while, so we decided that we should stay here in Hawaii with you guys!"

"Ok…" Edward was still mad at the fact that Alice had barged in at the wrong time.

"You guys should come to our suite, the family is waiting for you." Alice linked my arm with hers.

We walked over to the other side of the floor, where Suite 515 was located.

Alice opened the door, and all three of us walked in to see the entire Cullen family sitting around the living room.

"Bella! Edward!" They all yelled, getting up and giving us each an individual hug.

"So Eddie, you've finally grown out of the prude stage?" Emmett grinned.

"Shut up, Emmett…" Edward growled.

"Well, it's not like I don't know what you have been up too, Alice has been having visions…" And with that Edward pounced on Emmett, throwing him on the ground.

"Boys, stop it right now!" Esme said, scowling at them. She walked over to me and squeezed me in her arms.

"Bella, im so happy that everythings working out so well right now.." Esme said. What did she mean by that 'right now'?_ Maybe it just came out…._I didn't want to really worry about it at this time.

Together, all 8 of us took seats around the couch.

"So how is the honeymoon coming along?" Carlisle asked.

"Its great" Edward said taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, " I agreed, "Im happy that you guys came too, now we can all just relax and enjoy the scenery of Hawaii."

Everyone except for Edward and I had looks on their faces.

Edward noticed too, his face scrunched up in confusement.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Rosalie replied back.

"Because all 6 of you have blocked your thoughts from me."

That was weird. I was getting really scared now.

"What happened…" I spoke. I had a feeling that my family wouldn't have come all the way here to spend time with us on our honeymoon.

The more I thought about it, they would have let us have our space.

"Well…" Jasper started off, but Alice slapped him on the top of his head.

"Nothing!" she quickly said, "Nothings happening!"

"So your implying that nothing is happening now, but something WILL happen…" Edward was trying to figure it out. Apparently he had hit the nail on the head; Alice was looking worried.

"I give up, I mean, we cant really protect you guys like this…"

"Protect us from what?!" My voice was getting louder.

"Well, you see," Carlisle started, "We are going to have some visitors soon. And we really cant avoid them…"

I was thinking as to who would be so dangerous to us that we would have to take precautions for.

That's when I remembered.

The ones who had almost ruined our lives, the ones who wanted changed, who wanted to keep the power.

Who wanted the secret of vampires to stay.

"The Volturi." I said bluntly.

All seven heads turned towards me.

Edward's expression went from confusion to anger.

"Now what do they want?!" He yelled.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said, sending out a wave of calm towards everyone.

"Thanks Jasper," Edward said.

"We should probably explain to them whats going to happen." Emmett said, looking towards Alice.

"No! We don't have too! We can just stay here in Hawaii, and away from Forks, so they wont know where we are."

"Alice for someone who sees the future, you can be pretty clueless." I said out loud. But I quickly covered my mouth.

I was too late though, because everyone gasped.

"Well hold on! Let me explain my thoughts. The Volturi arent stupid. Do you really think that us staying somewhere else would stop them from finding out where we really are? Everyone who works with them are skilled vampires, with abilities like tracking and mind reading. We are going to have to face them sometime, and staying here wont ease the problem."

I looked over at everyones face individually. Carlisle and Esme were deep in thought., Alice and Jasper were still staring at me, Emmett was looking at Rosalie, who was looking at me, and Edward had a small smile on his face.

"She's right." Alice said, looking at Edward.

"Yes," Edward said, "We can't avoid them. And I think that its time for us to go home…"

With that, Edward got up, took my hand, and led us through the door.

"But wait! Edward!-" Alice was cut off.

" Whatever it is, it can wait Alice." Edward said calmly, "Let's just spend a few hours without interruptions, until we get home…"

We walked back to our suite, and grabbed all of our clothes from the dressers and put them back into our bags.

"Bella come here." Edward said, motioning me to the bed.

I walked over and sat on the edge, next to him.

"What is it Edward?"

He took my hand.

"I wish we could have had more time here alone. But I have something I would like to give you."

He took out a small box from his back pocket.

"Open it," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

It was a jewelry box.

"Edward, you didn't have to.." I said, smiling up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I wanted to…" He said, "Look inside." He nudged me.

I opened the box and saw the most beautiful looking necklace. There were 3 diamonds, from lined up from smallest to biggest, dangling from the middle of the necklace chain.

**(if anyone wants to see the necklace, the link is in my profile.)**

"Omg…Edward." I said, picking it up.

I began to cry. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever gotten. Why did you get it for me? Todays not special…" I looked into his eyes.

"Should their be a reason for me to get you gifts?"

"Well you shouldn't! This is over the top, I mean, think about the cost…" I looked at the necklace again in the palm of my hand.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you. I want to buy these for you because I think you are deserving of their beauty. Even though you yourself pass their beauty by so much. " He gave me a small kiss.

"I was going to give you this tomorrow, I had a special dinner planned out and everything. But now since we have to go back home, I just wanted to give it to you now, than at home. Now that we are alone."

I embraced him.

"I Love you Edward. I think you spoil me too much." I laughed through all the sobs.

Not wanted to spend any more time not packing, we changed into comfortable clothes, and finished up putting all our stuff away in our suitcases, and headed towards the lobby to check out.

As Edward checked us out, and gave back our rental car, I met up with the family, and waited for Edward, and together we took a shuttle to the airport.

Once again, we had first class seats.

"This is getting ridiculous." I said, while Edward slid our bags into the upper head compartments.

"Their just seats Bella."

"Exactly!" I said, both of us sitting down.

"So whats the problem?" He asked.

"Why pay so much more money, when you can get cheaper seats? Even though the economy ones are all together and you barely have any room…"

"you just proved our point!" Edward laughed, "Money isn't a problem. And when it isn't a problem, we can get seats with more room, to make the trip more comfortable."

"Stupid shiny rich Volvo owner." I said, leaning against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckled - it had been a long time since I had called him that.

I fell asleep, and once I thought that I couldn't get any more rest than I could, we landed in Seattle.

"Bella, get up." Edward said, grabbing our bags.

Once we got out of the plane, we got one of those suitcase strollers, so we would be able to carry all the suitcases without our arms falling off.

Four cars were waiting for us at the airport - Edward's Volvo, Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's M3, and Carlisle's Mercedes.

All the couples got into the respectable cars, and we all headed home to our hometown of Forks.

Arriving at the house, we all rushed up the stairs, throwing our bags into our rooms, and we all met up in the living room.

I looked over at Alice, who looked like she was in a vision right now.

Once it ended, she had a look of horror on her face.

"Um, you guys? We need to figure out a plan."

"What happened Ali?" Edward said.

"Oh well, first I should tell you why the Volturi's coming."

"That would be helpful." Emmett said.

"well…The Volturis coming to check on Bella."

Everyone looked at me.

"Why?!" I asked.

"They want to know if you've changed yet.."

"Well im not!" I panicked, looking at Edward.

"What happens if they come and see Bella's not changed?" Edward tried to get something out of Alice.

"They are going to get angry. That's all I can say."

"So what are we going to do…" I felt my heartbeat begin to get faster and faster.

"When are they going to arrive Alice?" Edward asked again.

Alice and everyone else was quiet.

"When are they coming, Alice?" Edward demanded.

"Their on their way…" Alice said very softly, I even wondered if the vampires could hear her.

"What?!" Carlisle spoke up.

"Their going to arrive in a few hours…" Alice said, and began to dry sob, "Im sorry! If I had known earlier I would have told everyone!"

Rosalie went over to Alice and rubbed her hand over her back.

"It's ok Alice, you cant control your visions like that."

"So whats going to happen to me?" I asked, looking at Edward.

He looked over my face, deep in thought.

"Edward, I think you should consider turning her now…" Jasper suggested.

"Yes, Edward. That might be one chance to stop the Volturi from getting angry and doing something drastic."

Edward was silent for a moment; everyone was.

" Can I go discuss it with Bella? Alone?" everyone nodded.

"Wait!" Alice yelled at us, and gave me a hug, "This might be the last time I see you human!"

"Aww Alice. Ill miss you too?" I giggled, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Were all here for you Bells, " Emmett said, giving me a crushing hug.

One by one everyone got up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks everyone…Come on Edward." I said, taking his hand.

Edward ran us up the stairs, and into his room.

He laid me down on his bed.

"Sleep." he told me.

"What? Why?! We need to talk about this!" I looked into his eyes.

"I know…Let me just have some time to think. Please sleep. It might be your last time…" He said, sounding sad.

I laid my head on the pillow, and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

It was probably 2 ½ hours later when Edward woke me up.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey."

"So did you think about it?" I asked. I wouldn't mind becoming a vampire, because I always wanted to be one.

And I wanted Edward to change me himself.

"I think that if your comfortable, I will change you now."

"Edward, ive always been comfortable. I think we can do it together." I said, assuring him.

He leaned his head down, and put it on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

"I'm going to miss your heatbeat, and the heat from your body…" Edward said, smiling down at me.

"Those arent big factors though, Edward. I will always be here, and with you." I said, caressing his face.

He held himself up on top of me.

"are you ready?" He asked softly.

"More than I've ever been." I said.

We shared one last passionate kiss together.

Edward's lips lost contact with mine and slowly inched down to my neck, leaving kisses so I wouldn't be too uptight about the pain.

He slowly opened his mouth, his white sharp teeth showing as they slowly ran over my neck.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Mere inches away from biting my neck, Edward's head quickly shot up.

I looked down at him in shock and confusion.

The doorbell rang.

We both looked at each other and knew who it was.

The Volturi. And they were coming for me.

**Oooooh. So heres where the Volturi comes into the picture.**

**Isnt it horrible how they didn't get to bit Bella in time?**

**Well don't you worry, she'll turn into a vampire!! (: or so you think…**

**CELTICS GAME TONIGHTT (:**

**Review please everyone! IT TAKES LESS THAN A MINUTE!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, I have finals to worry about so hopefully I can get stuff in soon.**

**Also, Happy fathers day!**

**Until Then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	17. Sneaking away from the Volturi

**So im guessing no one expected last chapter?**

**Yes, it is with the Volturi!**

**Muahahahahah3 **

**I will try to get more into this story, but finals are here, soooo its kinda hard.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I've been getting reviews about the lemons, and some are saying to put more, but some say there are a lot (their own opinion)**

**Im sorry if you feel as if this story has too many lemons, but this story is rated M, so that's what you get. **

**MATURE. **

**Anyways, I'm thinking I might either make this a really long chapter, or a really short one.**

**Because if I hold off certain events, then the chapters will be short, and if I write a long chapter now, then there will be less to write about…?**

**I don't know, ill figure it out as I write this story.**

**NEW IDEA (: IM TRYING DIFFERENT POV's! SORRY IF ITS CONFUSING…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns this. (Who I am going to meet on August 7th on her Breaking Dawn tour!!)**

My heart beat began to increase. I looked over at Edward, who was staring outside the window.

"Edward…What's happening?"

Silence. I began to panic, my chest heaving up and down. The room was filled with a soft silence. I got up and went over to the door, pressing my ear against the hard wood, trying to see if I could hear anything.

_Meanwhile downstairs (Third Person POV)….._

Alice went over to the door slowly, taking her time after she had heard a few knocks vibrate throughout the house.

She placed her hand on the knob, turning it slowly to its side, hearing the lock click, alerting her that the door was able to open now.

She swung the door open, and there stood the three most respected vampires from the Volturi itself.

"Welcome Aro, Marcus, Caius." She said, shaking all of their hands.

"Alice darling, oh how you have grown!" Aro said, patting down her hair.

_I just got that fixed…_She whined in her head.

"Oh, I am sorry if I ruined your…hair." Aro said, walking past her into the house.

Carlisle and Esme came up right behind Alice to greet their guests.

"Hello Aro."

"Oh Carlisle! And my dear Esme, it has been too long, " He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it.

"Thank you Aro, it really has been too long, " Esme replied, drawing her hand back and taking Carlisle's instead, "Marcus, Caius, please come in too."

"Thank you," they both replied at the same time.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all sitting around the living room, surrounding the television.

"Hello all." Marcus said.

"Please, take a seat." Carlisle insisted.

"Oh, thank you." Aro said, sitting next to Caius.

"So what graces us with your wonderful presence," Rosalie asks, obviously with a sarcastic note, but made sure not to make it too profound.

"Well, we are here to check up on Bella actually. Where is the young girl?"

All the Cullen's looked at each other with widened eyes.

_Back upstairs in Edward and Bella's room (BPOV)…_

I backed away from the door, after listening to the words come out of Aro's mouth. I glanced over at Edward, who was now on his bed, deep in thought.

I walked over to him, getting his attention.

"Edward, " I whispered as softly as possible, " What should we do? The Volturi are here, and I just heard them say that they came here to check on me!"

He looked into my eyes deeply, but quickly looked away.

"We have to get you out of here Bella. It's not safe for you at all. But we have to do it without anyone knowing, and with all the heightened vampires senses, it will be very hard."

I sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'll do whatever you want, we just have to figure something out so that they can tell Aro, Marcus and Caius."

"I know, love. We will try."

_Still upstairs (EPOV)…_

All I could think about was my angel sitting next to me. Why had I taken such a long time with the transformation?

No that was besides the point. I was going to change her when we got back from Hawaii, but now that the Volturi are here, we have to think of something new, and quick.

I had to use my powers, and send Carlisle a secret message, and quick, to hopefully get Aro, Marcus and Caius to not notice our escape.

_Carlisle, you have to tell them that we're not here - that were still on our honeymoon. Distract them in any ways possible, so that I can get Bella out of the house._

I waited for the reply.

_Downstairs (CARLISLE'S POV)…_

All of us were looking at each other with no idea how to respond to Aro.

Luckily then, Edward sent me his message. I looked over at Aro, who was busy looking at the pictures that were on the wall.

_I don't think he noticed anything, we will try Edward. Be safe and quick._

"Oh, Aro. What bad timing you are here. You see, Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon."

Aro turned his attention to me.

"Oh, the wedding has occurred? My how wonderful that must have been."

"Yes," I replied, hoping that he would be convinced, "I didn't think that it was right to have it now though, since Bella is still a newborn."

"Have you seen her powers?" Curiosity filled Aro's eyes.

"We have yet to see anything come up," Esme cleared, "But since Edward and Bella insisted that they had the wedding now, we are waiting for them to come back to figure out Bella's power."

"That's interesting…" Aro looked over at Marcus and Caius, "The smell of her blood is still heavy in the air, as if it was that day back when Bella had visited Volterra. Do you not sense that?"

"Yes, very interesting…" Caius said, taking a deep sniff of the air.

"You say they are in their honeymoon…where have they gone?" Marcus asked.

"Hawaii." Alice said.

"Ah, I see. Do you mind if we take a look upstairs?" Aro said, "You have nothing to hide, right?"

_Upstairs (BPOV)….._

"Now Bella, we are going to try to sneak down to the second floor okay?" Edward spoke to me softly, "We can go through the window of the study, which leads us to the roof of the garage. We can jump down from there and run away from the house."

Edward grabbed my hand.

"I love you Edward, " I said, pulling his head down to mine, his mouth connecting with mine.

"As much as I would love to do more with you Bella, I think that we need to get out of here."

He pulled my hand, together running out of the room.

_Outside Edward and Bella's room(EPOV)…._

I lead Bella out of the room, trying to sneak down to the second floor of our house. We reached the top of the stairs, and I quickly looked down, making sure Aro or anyone else wasn't coming up the stairs.

"Hold onto me Bella," I told her, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I ran down the stairs, and once arriving on the second floor, let go of her.

"Thanks," She said, balancing herself on the floor after our quick ride.

"Come on Bella, were almost there," I said, walking into the third door from the left hallways.

I slid the window open, and made sure that it was stable enough not to close on us while we were trying to get out.

I threw one leg out of the window and did the same with the other. Crouching down, I lifted the rest of my body out of the room.

I looked back in to see Bella looking at me nervously.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm here, nothing will happen to you."

_Edward! Be careful, Aro asked if he could take a look upstairs and he's not going to take no for an answer! _

Carlisle's thoughts ran through my head.

_Shit!_ I thought, hoping that no one heard that thought.

_Down on the first floor (Aro's POV)…_

Everything was strange in this house. How unfortunate that Bella and Edward happened to be away just as we decided to visit them. Though they couldn't have known, because we didn't send them any notice.

Plus, Alice wouldn't have known, even if she does see the future, she wouldn't have been able to tell them in time.

But the scent of that human girl was flowing throughout this entire room. The smell was mouthwatering, _if only she could stay human and let me bit her…_I thought. But no, she would be such a powerful vampire. She had proven herself as a human, now what would happen now that she has turned.

I waited for Carlisle to reply - I didn't want to just get up; this way I could see if there was anything suspicious going on in this house.

"Of course, go right ahead," He said, "Just don't go through their personal things, while their not here I mean, you never know what they would have."

"Oh privacy…" What manners these vampires had.

I got up off my seat, and walked up to the staircase and made my way up to the second floor.

_What rich aroma fills this house._

I heard sounds coming from one of the rooms that was towards the left end of the hallway. I walked over to see what would happen.

_In the study (BPOV)…_

"Bella, please, we don't have much time, " Edward whispered to me quickly.

I turned around and shut off the light, and closed the door slightly.

I slowly walked over to the window, following the moonlight, to make sure I didn't trip and cause any sound.

"Grab my hand Bella."

I made my way to grab his hand, but I heard movement outside the hallway.

"Close your eyes, Bella." Edward demanded, his eyes turning black. He grabbed onto both of my arms, and pulled my out of the room quickly.

I rammed into him, but the feeling didn't make it hurt at all.

He threw me over his shoulder and onto my back, and I grabbed on as quickly as I could.

"Bella, I hope you've fastened yourself, because we need to leave in the next 3 seconds or else we are going to be busted and I don't even want to think about what that's like." He said.

"Go!" I whisper-yelled. Suddenly, everything was a blur.

_In front of the door to the study (Aro's POV)_

I opened the door slowly. The scent was very strong, it hit me like a wave would hit the beach shore.

I looked around, checking to see what had happened.

The window was open, the curtains being blown in abstract shapes all around the room.

"Hmm…" I said. Something had happened here.

I ran down the stairs back to the living room.

"Carlisle, a word."

I called him over.

"May I ask where Bella was changed?" I was curious to see what he would say.

"Oh, right here in the house, Aro. Why?"

What a vague answer.

"I suppose it was in the study. I entered and her scent was the most outstanding in this entire house."

He looked into my eyes, wondering when to speak, "Oh yes, we decided to have Bella change in the study so we can check up on her when she needed one of us."

I wonder if I should really believe that. I would let it go for now, but I knew that the Cullen's were a secretive family.

"I see," I said, "You Cullens' are such a family, it amazes me so much!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle sigh in relief.

_So very interesting indeed._

_Flying with Edward (EPOV)…_

I held onto Bella as tight as I could, hoping that we could safely get away from the house to be alone.

I decided that I would make sense to take us to the meadow, where we would be able to rest and figure out what to do.

As we entered the clearing and saw the meadow, glistening under the moonlight, I slowed down and began to walk normally, making sure Bella would be alright, and not so dizzy.

"Bella, are you aright?" She slid down my back.

"Yeah I'm fine, " she said, stumbling to the ground.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

We sat down in silence for a while, taking in our surroundings.

_Back at the Cullen's house (Alice's POV)_

I just had a vision of Edward and Bella escaping.

_Thank god their ok._

"Who are okay, Alice?" I looked around to see Aro walking back into the room.

"Oh, Edward and Bella, there was this big storm, and a tree was knocking down, and it was just about to hit them, but their ok. I was really concerned." I lied.

He looked at me for a second and then looked away.

"Alright. Well we are going to leave."

"Oh so soon?" Esme said, "it's a shame Edward and Bella weren't here…" She really did look convincing.

"Don't you worry about a thing Esme Dear," he said, patting her shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Aro," I said.

"It was too long," Jasper told him.

"Nice seeing you all again," Marcus bowed.

"Please come visit Volterra soon," added Caius.

"We will try," Carlisle said.

"Oh, come give your old friend a hug!" Aro said happily.

Carlisle, confused by Aro's sudden cheeriness, patted his back.

Rosalie and Emmett also said their goodbyes, and Aro, Marcus and Caius started walking towards the door.

Aro was last to leave, but before turned to us and said.

"We will be watching, and when Bella and Edward return, don't doubt that we wont know about it." He laughed evilly and left.

_Whew!_

_Back in the meadow(BPOV)…_

Edward was silent the whole time we were sitting down in the meadow.

I looked into the sky, the stars seemed so eminent, so far away, without any troubles heading towards them.

I glanced over at Edward, tracing his profile, the perfect features that graced his face.

I decided to break the silence.

"Edward..?"

He looked over at me. "Yes?"

"What's going to happen? What happened with the Volturi?"

"Alice has told me through thoughts that they have left the house, but are going to give us another visit when we come back from our 'honeymoon'".

"So are you going to change me into a vampire now?"

Silence again.

Edward looked out in front of him into the ongoing meadow, and sighed.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, Edward. I know that there are many bad things that I could be giving up, or that I wouldn't be able to do, but I'm certain that I want to become a vampire, just like you. I want to be with you forever. I love you."

"I love you too, and I want to be with you forever. I just want to make sure that your willing to do it right now, under the circumstances."

"Edward, I would do anything to be able to live a trouble-free life with you," I said, cupping his face and kissing him passionately.

I laid back down.

"Are you okay with this now, Edward?"

"I…guess. Don't get me wrong, I want to change you. But I wish that is wasn't under these circumstances."

"No matter what, I still love you."

Edward placed his head on my chest.

"I will miss your heartbeat."

I blushed softly.

"And your gorgeous blush."

"Edward…" I giggled.

He laid down on top of me, holding his weight on his elbows.

"I Love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"I Love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

With one last sealing kiss, Edward moved down to my neck. He sucked and nibbled on the skin, making the sensation pleasurable.

His teeth grazed the skin, feeling sharp and cold.

And with that, Edward bit down on my neck.

**There is the new chapter for you guys (:**

**I hope you liked it**

**CELTICS ARE PLAYING NOWWW! **

**HALFTIME BABY! WE ROCKKKK (:**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**I will try to update soon, but I have finals.**

**Until next time, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	18. New Experiences, Together Forever

**Yes, Edward finally turned Bella.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and that everyone was happy that the Celtics won (:**

**I really don't know what it feels like to be changed into a vampire, so im sorry if the description will be bad…**

**Please Review, I got 10, but like 80 people read….?**

**Hmm that says something.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, and review at the end.**

**Any suggestions that you would like to see happen in this story? Enter it in a review, I reply to all my reviews.**

**Anywayssss….haha I use the same words over and over again.**

**Ok so I should probably write the chapter…since you guys are probably waiting for that….**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer bought it from me I tell youuu! Hahah.**

_BPOV_

The moment Edward's teeth sunk into my neck, it felt as if my entire body went numb. I could just feel the venom seeping through his teeth, into my veins, taking over the blood. I closed my eyes, hoping that the transformation would take only 5 minutes, instead of three days.

The burning began. It was as if a huge flame had been lit throughout my body, but I couldn't stop it.

"Edward! Please help!" I screamed, grabbing onto his cold hand," Please…" I whimpered out. The smooth coldness of his hand took part of the burning away, so I pulled his entire body on top of me, wanting to cool myself.

"Bella, I wish I could take all the pain away, but I cant," He said, rubbing my forehead with his thumb.

"Ahhhh…" I let out, the pain was unbearable, "Edward…?"

It hurt to talk, but I just wanted to be close to my whole life.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we stay here in the meadow until the transformation is complete?"

"I don't know, love. Wouldn't you want Carlisle or the family to be with you while you change?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"No, Edward please. This place is so calm, please keep me here…" I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_EPOV_

I looked at Bella's sleeping form-she looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

I wish I could take the pain she was feeling away, but now she would officially become one of us, and now, I can spend eternity with her.

I held my body close to hers, god knows what it felt like for her. I remember when I was in the transformation, the fire I felt shoot throughout my body was unbearable.

Resting my head on her chest, I listened to her slowing heart beat.

_Da-dum….da-dum……….da-dum…………da-dum……._

I wondered what power she would receive, would she be a mind reader like me? Would she be a tracker, or be able to see the future, or have super strength? All these questions fogged my mind as I thought of when Bella's transformation would be complete.

The day was already falling down into night, as the end of day one was complete.

Bella woke up and screamed.

"Edward!" she panted, grabbing onto my shirt tightly, rubbing her body against mine. _This isn't really a time to feel turned on, but man did this feel good._

"Bella, you're fine. I'm right here for you. Do you need anything?" She shook her head no, and closed her eyes tight, trying to fight off the pain. I stroked her hair softly, making sure to be gentle with her. All her senses were going to be multipled by a lot from the change her body was experiencing.

We held onto each other for the rest of the time, Bella waking up and out of consciousness, then falling back down, and resting. I wish the process didn't have to be this complicated, but we only had one more day to go.

Everytime Bella would cry out, my heart would pain itself while hearing her in such agony.

Finally, on the last day, the pain Bella was experiencing has lessened.

"How are you feeling now, Bella?"

_BPOV_

"It still hurts," I told him, looking deep into his topaz eyes. It would take about a year or two for mine to turn that color.

"Your eyes are beautiful," I told him, cupping his face into my hands.

"Yours are always beautiful, regardless of whatever color. They will match mine soon." He said.

"A year?" I looked down disappointed, I didn't want to wear contacts for a long time to hide my red eyes, which usually belonged to new borns.

"It actually varies, sometimes it can be a year, or sometimes its down to two months, it all matters on the person. Or vampire, in this case." He chuckled.

"I cant believe I'm turning into a-AHH!" A huge pain shot throughout my entire body, making me twitch out.

"Bella!" Edward was filled with concern, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I laughed, even though the pain was excruciating.

"Edward, its alright. It's just a bit of pain." I said, grabbing a hold of my hips.

I was trying to be as brave as I could to show Edward I was okay.

"I would be depressed if anything were to happen to you. No, I would be dead if anything were to happen to you. I wouldn't hesitate going back to the Volturi and asking to die. This would be after you were confirmed you were dead." We didn't want to relieve what happened a few months ago. Thanks to come careless conclusions, Edward thought I was dead, when I wasn't, and almost got us all into trouble.

"Don't be silly, Edward. I'm not going anywhere…without you." I said, smiling up at him.

"Rest, Bella. You only have a few hours left. Rest for the last time, before you wake." Edward hummed my lullaby. My eyes began to flutter closed. I knew this was going to be the last time I would really sleep.

My dreams were the last I were going to have. I was picturing all the memories I was having with Edward - the first time in the meadow, our first kiss, Edward spending the night at my house, the wedding, the honeymoon. Even now was a great memory, I always wanted to join Edward and the Cullens into becoming a vampire. I thought of myself as the human with a disorder in the family.

Suddenly, I felt as if I couldn't even rest any longer, as if even if I tried my hardest to fall asleep, it wouldn't work.

I opened my eyes, and felt no pain.

_EPOV_

I watched Bella take her last sleep. Her heart beat was already at its last pump.

_Da-Dum………………………………...Da-Dum……………………_

Silence. That was the last heartbeat that Bella would ever have. It was already time for Bella's transformation to be over with.

Looking at her, Bella's eyes opened up, resulting in a blood red color.

She got herself up, holding herself up by her arms.

"Bella," I smiled the biggest smile I could and threw my arms around her. She was alright, and now she was mine forever.

"Edward. How do I look?" She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her cheekbones were more highlighted than before, and her hair was straight, going down alittle past her shoulders.

Other than that, she looked more graceful and poised that before. I was hoping that she wouldn't be as clumsy as before.

She got herself up slowly, putting out her arms to make sure she could balance herself.

I got up to help her, but taking her first step, she tripped over a rock and fell into my arms.

"Haha, it turns out you haven't lost your clumsiness." She looked down, "But I do miss your blush."

"I would probably blush right now if I could…" she whispered to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I brought my head down to hers, taking her mouth in mine. We started off slowly, but began to get more rough. I knew now I didn't have to be as careful as before, since now I really couldn't hurt Bella, but I just needed to get used to the idea of having to be normal around Bella now. Our tongues began to fight a battle with each other, twisting and turning, as if dancing.

She pulled away slowly, her chest heaving up and down.

"You know, its weird, how we don't need to breathe, but right now, I'm acting as if I just ran about 2 miles." She laughed, holding onto me.

"I know, love. It is one of the mysteries of becoming a vampire." I kissed the top of her hair.

"Edward…Where are the others?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Their at home, probably anxious to find out what happened to you." I smiled down at her.

"My throat burns," She said. I was surprised that she didn't say that first thing she woke up. That was interesting.

"Let's go, ill take you hunting for the first time." I grabbed her hand and together we ran into the deep forest. I was surprised that she could keep up with me, even sometimes take the lead. But in the end I still won.

"I could have sworn you almost beat me there." I joked.

"Oh wow, I almost beat Edward Cullen at something…" Bella teased back.

She looked around the forest, probably waiting for animals to show.

"Edward, I'm afraid, what if I can hunt right?" She looked down to the floor.

"Bella, youre going to be great. You just have to let your instincts take over. It will be as if the hunter inside you has come out. And if you need me, I will watch you." I reassured her.

"Ok…." She said.

"Go ahead," I took a few steps back, giving her the room she needed to give her first hunting trip a good try.

_BPOV_

The power I felt course through my body was unbelievable. I closed my eyes, letting my senses go, and I felt my instincts take over. It was as if someone else took over my body, but I could still see what was going on, and think of what to do.

The scent of deer filled my nose, making my mouth water from the ravishing aroma.

I crouched down, waiting for the deer to pass by. I saw the little face pop out of the bush, not noticing myself a few feet behind it.

Suddenly, I pounced on it, holding it down to the floor.

I let my teeth sink into its neck, and drank the floor quickly from the animal. The blood rushed down my mouth, hitting my throat and running down my esophagus.

Once the deer was sucked dry, I got up, wiping my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt, which was all torn and tattered.

Edward came up behind me, himself bloody from his hunting.

"Great job Bella, you did wonderful," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Are we going home?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"Yes, everyone is VERY anxious now, Alice keeps yelling at me."

I smiled. I missed everyone a lot. And I couldn't wait to see them after my transformation.

We ran back to the Cullen mansion, and slowed down to a walk getting up the front of the house.

Emmett ran through the door and slammed right into me.

If I were human, I would have probably been hurt by now from his bone-crushing hug.

"BELLA! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE NOW! WE CAN FINALLY WRESTLE!" His smiled beamed out of his face.

"Of course Emmett..just give me some time to rest."

"Well, technically you cant.."

"Emmett," I playfully hit his arm. He gave me one last teasing smile and ran into the house.

Next were Alice and Rosalie, who were waiting behind Emmett on the front porch.

"Oh Bella!" They both exclaimed, throwing their arms around.

"My god!" Rosalie said.

"I know, look at you," Alice yelled, "YOUR CLOTHES ARE A MESS!" She said, dragging me into the house, "We must change you quick!"

"Wait Alice, let me see everyone first." I said to her, walking up to Jasper.

"Hey" I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, nice hug." I laughed. We never really did hug since the whole birthday incident.

"I know," I smiled at him, giving him another quick hug.

I went across the room to where Carlisle and Esme were sitting down on the couch. Esme was the first one to get up.

"Oh Bella, my daughter! Look at youu! You are so precious!" She said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Esme." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, I really will miss cooking for you." Esme joked.

"Well, we can always cook together," I told her, "and take the food down to the shelter in town or the hospital or something."

The suggestion brought a huge smile to Esme's face.

"Oh Bella, that would be so wonderful! Thank you," she said, hugging me once more.

Our family was very huggable.

Carlisle got up next, and pulled me into a fatherly embrace.

"Finally, the last Cullen is changed," he laughed.

"Of course, now we are officially complete."

I looked over at my family, who were all smiling at each other.

"We should schedule some time together, to figure out your new powers," Carlisle said.

"We don't need to schedule anything," I told him, "I don't have to schedule anything with my dad, just call me when your ready."

Carlisle looked so happy right now, his face was full of a bright expression.

"Alright, then we can meet soon in the study."

"That will work." I giggled.

"Alright, If everyone wont mind, I need to take Bella upstairs for a makeover, because quite frankly shes a mess right now," Alice said.

"Aww thanks Alice," I blew her a kiss.

She made a gesture to grab it, and put it in her pocket.

Both Edward and Jasper looked at each other funnily.

Alice and I laughed.

"Come on!"

Rosalie, Alice and I ran upstairs to Alice's bedroom, and they both handed me a pair of plaid shorts that are cuffed at the bottoms, and a black and white stripped tank top, with a pair of black converse.

"You are going to look so cute punk its not even funny." Rosalie told me.

"Haha thanks Rose. You too Alice." I said, going into the closet to change - advantages of walk-in closets was because there was so much room.

Once putting it on, I modeled my outfit for the girls.

"You…"

"Look.."

"SO CUTE!" They both squealed.

"Now let's just re-straighten your hair, it's all dirty." Alice said, dragging me into the bathroom and sticking my head underneath the faucet, letting the cool water run through my hair.

She shampooed, conditioned and moisturized my hair, making it feel soft and silky.

Next, she got out her Chi Hair Straightener, and heated it up, and took strands of my hair, quickly getting each pin-straight.

"There you go!" she said once she was done.

I looked into the mirror and saw that they made me look really cute. I couldn't believe it was myself looking back. I really looked beautiful.

"Thank you guys," I said sincerely, "I've always appreciated all that you two have done for me."

We gathered together in a group hug.

"I love you, " All three of us said together, giggled and laughing as we linked arms around each other and ran down the stairs.

We walked into the living room, where the boys were playing grand theft auto on Playstation 3.

I walked over to Edward, and sat on his lap, grabbing his arms and circling them around me.

"I love you Edward." I told him, kissing his nose.

"I love you too, Bella. You have just made me the happiest man on Earth," He said kissing me.

Now all I could do is wait to see what powers I would receive.

Yes, time would never move TOO slowly for me.

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Did people like my description for the transformation? Because really, Stephenie Meyer hasn't written it, so im not 100 sure as to how it happens.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would appreciate it like, ten thousand times.**

**It doesn't take forever, I just really want all you readers opinions!!**

**(:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	19. Busted

**Hello Readers.**

**Sorry if last chapter wasn't as descriptive as people wanted it to be. I will write out more description in this chapter - hopefully you all will like it!**

**I'm sorry updates for this story are taking forever, but I am working on AIM WITH THE TWILIGHT CREW, since it is a lot more easier to update. You should go read that story too, its funny (:**

**Or so people say.**

**I hope you all like this new chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you thinkkkkk (:**

**Special thanks to those who review for every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the masterful owner of these characters.**

The past few days had been going by quickly, everything becoming a blur. I never really had any time for myself, to really look to see how I had changed.

While some of the family had gone hunting - I had gone a bit earlier - I got a chance to really look at myself in the mirror.

My skin had become more pale than before, looking like a sheet of white snow had covered my entire body gently. My eyes, still a deep shade of ruby red, pierced out, grasping looks from everyone. My hair flowed just like a river down towards my arm, just above my chest, slightly wavy but more on the straight side. The color of my hair become a bit lighter, becoming more of a chesnut color.

My jaw line was now more lifted, giving my face a bit of shape and curve, in all the right ways. I looked down at the rest of my body. All the scabs and bruises that I had encountered from the several attacks that I had received because of my clumsiness had all disappeared, leaving me with soft, smooth skin.

I somehow felt lighter, more lithe than before. Though I still tripped every now and then, I felt as if I had become more majestic than before from my human days.

Ever since the transformation, I hadn't really been able to remember every part of my human life, only the things that really stood out to me. I remembered all of the times I spent with Edward, and the big changes that happened in my life, like Renee leaving Charlie, me moving back to Forks from Pheonix, and the first time I went walking with Jacob, when he told me the story of vampires and the Cullen's.

Jacob. I thought back to all the time I spent with him, while Edward was away. I couldn't remember much of what we had done together, but I have slight images of riding motorcycles, getting new parts for Jacob's Rabbit, and the nasty fall, or some could call jump, off the cliff on the beach, which almost lead to my death.

But overall, I'm happy that Jacob saved me, because if he hadn't, I might have died, or at least get caught by Victoria. That day I had gone home and seen Alice for the first time in many months, which totally made life like, ten times better.

Edward was helping me with these memories, each day giving me a small amount to think about and try to remember, to remember the most I could from my human life.

I had had one session with Carlisle, but we didn't really try to figure out my power. He had just recorded the beginning information, like how long I could go without hunting, or the amount of restraint I had whenever I would get the smell of blood.

But today, Edward and I took a break from our memory hunts. After getting a good look at myself in the mirror, I returned back to Edward, who was laying down on the bed, waiting for me to get back.

I snuggled against him, leaning my head on his chest, while his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Bella," Edward softly whispered into my ear. He took the stray piece of hair that had fallen from my bun and tucked it behind my ear.

"I love you too, Edward. You have no idea how happy you've made me." I squeezed him.

He chuckled lightly, grabbing the remote for the stereo, and playing Debussy.

For the next few hours, we just laid down on the bed, and enjoyed each others company. We didn't really talk, but we knew that the silence was all in comfort, none was awkward.

I was finally becoming to get comfortable, when I kept on getting a strange feeling that something was going to happen. The first time I decided to ignore it, I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. But I kept on feeling the strange sensation, and I didn't really want to deal with it anymore.

"Edward, somethings going to happen." I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with curiosity and concern.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I mean, I keep getting this weird feeling, like something is going to happen."

"Do you think it's your powers?" Edward held onto me, because I had started trembling.

"No, I think its more like intuition." I made my way out of his arms and looked out the window. A mile or two away, I could see something moving through the forest, but I couldn't tell what it was, " There's someone coming."

Edward came over to the window and nodded, running out of the door to go tell Carlisle.

I ran down the stairs and went into the living room, where only Esme was sitting and knitting a sweater.

I plumped down next to her on the sofa, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"What is it, dear?" she asked me, putting her knitting needles down.

"Someone's coming," I said, picking my head up and turning her way.

She looked confused, looking out the window, "Who?"

"I don't know. I told Edward, and he went to go tell Carlisle. I got a weird feeling and I guess this was it."

"Huh." Esme said, getting back to her sweater, "Well only time will tell what will happen."

At that moment the door bell rang, and Edward followed by Carlisle went to open the door.

"Ah! Old friend! Come on in!" I heard Carlisle yell out, closing the door behind him.

I looked over to the hallway and saw a strange man walk into the room.

He was probably about 6 foot 3, which light blonde hair, about medium length. His golden eyes were staring at me, getting a good glimpse of my body. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, and jeans, with a long black trench coat over them.

"Esme, Bella, Edward," Carlisle started off, " I would like you all to meet my old friend Aaron. He and I used to be friends back when we were both human. After I was changed, I wasn't able to see him, but a few decades afterwards, I had met up with him in a forest somewhere in Colorado. He had told me he had mourned my death, by going to a bar and getting drunk, and getting himself lost in a dark alleyway. In the alleyway there was a newborn vampire, trying to get its way to the forest, but it didn't have any choice, but to kill Aaron."

Carlisle's eyes were filled with happiness of his old best friend.

"My, my. You two must have been quite the pair." Esme said, standing up and going over to Aaron, shaking his hand.

"You've met Esme before, have you not?" Carlisle asked Aaron.

"Yes, I have," Aaron said, picking up her hand and gently kissing her palm.

I got off the couch and strode over to Edward, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"And these two over here are Edward and Bella, happily married," Carlisle said, pointing us out to Aaron.

Aaron walked over to us, shaking both of our hands.

"You are a newborn, no?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am actually." I replied, looking into his eyes. I couldn't be dazzled anymore by an vampires, but Edward still held his charm.

"Ah, how wonderful. May I ask what your power is?"

I looked around the room, I really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know yet," I told him.

"Yes, Bella and I are trying to find out what is her special power of hers," Carlisle interrupted.

"Oh, well if you would let me, I would be happy to help," Aaron said.

"Of course, I would be honored," Carlisle led Aaron up the stairs and into the study room.

Edward, Esme and I stayed in the living room for a few more minutes.

"Carlisle really seems fond of Aaron…" I whispered.

"Yes, but I have a weird feeling about him…" Esme said, "I always had, every since the first time I met him. I was getting a really weird feeling when I shook his hand."

"Bella! Are you coming?" Carlisle yelled from the second floor.

I looked over at Esme and widened my eyes, I had a really weird feeling too about this Aaron fellow.

I grabbed Edward's hand and together we walked up the stairs to the study.

"Bella are you sure you want me here?" Edward asked. It was normally just me and Carlisle, but I didn't want to be alone with him and Aaron.

"Yes, Edward. Please don't leave me alone." I turned the doorknob to the study and heard Carlisle's rich laughter fill the entire room.

"Ah there she is…" Carlisle pulled me in, "And Edward!"

"I wanted him to join us…" I said, looking over to Aaron, who was locked in a tight stare with Edward.

"Yes," he said, breaking the stare, "You see, I have a few abililties myself, I am able to walk through walls, and have quite the high level in tracking…I can also cause pain to others, just like Jane in the Volturi."

"Ah, yes…" I followed his words.

"Aaron is able to contain many abilities at once," Carlisle said, "I wonder how you would deal with pain…Aaron."

Aaron fixated his eyes on me, his eyes becoming tiny slits. The veins in his head were popping out, showing that he was in complete concentration in his power.

I was getting ready for the hit of pain that was going to overcome my body, but I couldn't feel the need to keep a pretend barrier up around me, blocking everything bad away from myself. After a few moments, Aaron's face went back to not normal, but shock.

"Did anything happen?" Aaron asked me, amazed that I hadn't cowered in pain.

"No. And I'm glad it didn't." The honest truth came out from my lips.

I looked over at Carlisle, who looked pensive, then turned to be and asked:

"Did you try to stop the pain from reaching you?"

"I was thinking of creating a barrier for myself to keep out everything that could harm me. It wouldn't work physically I guess what I knew that any mental attack attempts wouldn't work."

"I think we have discovered your power, then," Carlisle concluded, "You have the ability to block other powers."

I gasped, that was an amazing power. I was happy with the discovery; I looked over at Edward and saw him smiling too.

_God she's too beautiful. I love her so much._

"Edward, did you just say something?" I was really confused. I hadn't seen his lips moving, but I swear that I heard his voice.

"No I didn't say anything...but I did have a thought! What did you hear me say?"

"I heard you call me beautiful," I blushed at the thought, "And you said you loved me so much."

"You just read my thoughts! Can you respond back?" I thought about opening up a communication line using thoughts with Edward.

_Edward, can you hear me? _I asked him.

_Yes, love. This is wonderful. But I am seriously concerned about Aaron, I don't think he's really a friend to Carlisle…_I was getting the same suspicion too.

_I know, I can feel it too, anyways let's get back to reality._

I smiled, and turned to Carlisle. "I was able to communicate with Edward using thoughts."

"You also have the ability to control others powers, very interesting…" Aaron said, looking me over once more, "That would be an interesting quality someone would have at the Volturi, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess…" I said, "But I don't want to join the Volturi, I want to stay here with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, where I belong."

"Oh I don't think so," Aaron said.

Edward, Carlisle and I all looked at him worriedly.

"What are you talking about, Aaron," Carlisle rested his hand on Aaron' shoulder, but he quickly pulled it back after Aaron had tried to slap it off.

"Stop it, you insulant fool," Aaron said, facing all three of us, "Oh don't look so shocked Carlisle, its not like I committed a murder or something, but then again I have."

Aaron's back faced us, as he began rubbing his eyes. But what he really was doing was taking off his contacts.

He faced us again, but instead of the golden butterscotch color they used to be, they were crimson red.

"Aaron….you aren't an animal hunter?" Carlisle seemed shocked, but more betrayed that his friend wasn't really his friend.

"No, I prefer humans, they have delicious taste. I love just sucking them dry, until every single drop of blood is out of their delicious bodies…" Aaron fantasized, his eyes beginning to turn darker, a more coal color.

"That's horrible," I gasped.

"Not really, if you work at the Volturi, you have to get used to the lifestyle."

Wait, what?

Aaron worked with the Volturi?

Thoughts were running threw my head, as Carlisle and Edward stood there, shocked at the news that had just been released to them.

"So what are you doing here?" Edward hissed.

"Aro sent me here. He had hugged Carlisle, remember? Of course he found out that your entire family were lying to them. Such a pity, lying to the head rulers of the vampire world," Aaron tsked.

"Though you all told Aro that Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon, once he made hand contact with Carlisle, he had seen that Edward and Bella were at the house, and Bella had not been changed yet, regardless to the promise that Edward had made that he would turn Bella. Yet, even though you did, you did it after the Volturi's visit here…And sneaking out of the house? My, what a family of vampires indeed," He continued.

"Well, I don't see what the problem here is," Edward jumped in, "I did end up changing Bella, so whats the problem?!"

"Regardless. Like I said before, you all lied to the Volturi. That is a huge offense on its own. Aro, Marcus and Caius all informed me that they pardon Bella's late change, but they do not pardon the lie."

"So what are we going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Watch your backs," Aaron said, "Expect the unexpected. That is all that can be said from me."

He began to slowly walk to the door, but turned back just before leaving and told us one last sentence.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." He paused.

The silence was filled with tensions flaring everywhere.

"The rest of your family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, are all in Volterra. If you are willing to save them from the wrath of the Volturi, you better make a quick move.." He laughed evilly and left.

"What!!" Edward roared, the house shaking underneath.

"Oh no," Carlisle muttered a few times, all three of us rushing downstairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Esme asked Aaron, but he fled out of the house.

We all had raging tempers, and Esme just sat there, with her knitting, surprised at the scene.

"Well that was weird. Where are the other kids? They have been gone for a long time…" Esme looked out the door.

"The Volturi have them. They figured out that we lied to them, and now they are taking their revenge. Or as Aaron said, 'wrath'," I quoted with my hands.

Esme looked petrified, and fell to the floor on her knees, and slowly began to dry sob.

"WE MUST SAVE THEM!" she screamed, her eyes filled with pain and anger.

"Yes, come on. We cant just stand around and wait for something to happen." Edward grabbed my hand, and together, all four of us ran to the garage.

"Let's just use one car." I suggested.

"Which one?" Esme asked.

"The Mercedes, it will go faster than the Volvo" Carlisle said, jumping in to the car and starting up the engine.

Esme took the passenger seat, which Edward and I got the back.

"Everything will be ok, love." Edward gave me a reassuring kiss.

"I Know. I'm not scared about the Volturi, I'm just hoping we get their in time to save our family."

And with that last thought, Carlisle revved the car at 180 mph and zoomed out of the driveway, preparing the fight to save our family.

**Ok, so I hope that was enough description for you guys. **

**For me, its pretty hard writing description…lol. If people have a problem with the story, im sorry if you have a different view as to what you want to happen, but this is all from my mind, so either you like it and read, or stop liking the story and stop reading it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews people send me. I love them a lot (:**

**I will try to post the new chapter soon.**

**Until Then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	20. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**I am soooo soooo soooo sorry for having to put this authors note, but I am EXTREMELY angry right now.**

**FANFICTION EMAILED ME AND TOLD ME THAT THEY HAD TO TAKE DOWN "AIM WITH A TWILIGHT CREW"**

**I cant believe after working so hard on that story, and getting all those reviews which were really hard to do, everything just goes down, like wtf?**

**I'm sorry im complaining to you guys, since most of the readers for this story don't read this other one, but im really crushed right now ):**

**I will still be doing regular updates for this story, and I have another story in mind too, which was going to be my first story on fan fiction, but hey….it will take me a day to actually be pissed at myself.**

**Oh, well.**

**If anyone really reads this, thanks for taking the time to do that….**

**- A very depressed TwilightSagaLover543**

**p.s. if anyone wanted to know why they took my story down, this is what it said:**

Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person,  
mst, and etc."

**how sad :( i didnt mean to do anything bad with the story...i mean, i didnt even know! There are tons of AIM stories out there, so why should mine by canceled out?**

**THEY EVEN BANNED ME FOR 4 DAYS!!**

**oh and the next chapter of this story will be submitted soon. I am going on vacation today so it will be posted this weekend. Plus i was busy with my new story, so please review!! (:**

**Your thoughts on this matter would be appreciated, by clicking that review button!**


	21. keep your enemies closer, they say

**_OMG_. I am very angry with fan fiction still. I cant believe they took down AIM WITH THE TWIILIGHT CREW. I worked really hard on that.**

**Oh, well. I have a new story I'm working on, so its all good.**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers for this story.**

**This story has reached over 10,000 VIEWS!!**

**That is a lot, and with 124 reviews, its slowly getting recognized (:**

**I would appreciate it even more if people were to review though.**

**But its your decision.**

**Even though it takes a second….**

**OK IM BEING A BRAT! **

**Onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing sadly.**

The drive to the airport had been a quick one. Carlisle had the most determined face on, his eyes not leaving the road once, speeding through the highways around Washington.

We had arrived at the Seattle airport about 40 minutes after we had left. It would have taken a normal person about 2 hours to reach there, but with the crazy hyper speed that vampires drive at, we cut the time in half, literally.

"I hate planning things last minute, but we need to go buy the tickets," Carlisle told us.

The four of us rushed to the ticket booth, where we found a blonde woman, blowing big bubbles with her pink bubble gum, looking bored.

"We need to buy tickets," Esme told her, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Where to?" The blonde woman asked. Her name tag said her name was Stacy.

"Italy."

Stacy typed on her computer, scanning the codes to see if there are any flights available.

"The only flight I have open is if you fly from here to Alaska, and then take a day break there, then fly from there all the way to Paris. From there you are going to have to take a small jet." She looked all of us in our eyes.

"That is going to take a lot of time." Edward said, glancing over at Carlisle, who was now closing his eyes, his face scrunched up.

The next few seconds were silent and tense. The air was thick of it.

"We'll take it." Carlisle said, looking over at Stacy.

"Would that be first class or economy?" She asked.

"I think we should take eco-" I was cut off by Edward.

"First class would be fine, thank you Stacy." Edward flashed her his crooked smile.

Stacy seemed to be dazzled by Edward, because it took her a moment or two to get herself to actually move and do her job.

I looked over at Edward, who had a small smirk on his face. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, brushing his hand up and down my back.

We didn't have any clothes or bags with us, so we didn't have to go into the check-in line. As we walked on by, a huge horde of people turned their heads towards us and stared, probably amazed by the beauty that we all held. It is also amazing how no one every figured out what we really were.

We reached the security line, which we got to use a fast pass in, thanks to the wonderful ways of Carlisle Cullen. The man who stood in front of the metal detector stopped us.

"Tickets please, take off shoes, and all items out of pockets."

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing my flip flops, which I didn't really think would be counted as something I could hide metal in, or anything that could make me a terrorist.

I began to walk through the metal detector, but the worker stopped me.

"Take. Your. Shoes. Off." He emphasized every word out to me, his expression turning grim and ugly.

"But I'm wearing flip flops!" I pointed down to my feet, bending my toes to show him that they were no harm.

"You could be hiding an illegal substance in there," he rose his voice up a bit, "so take off the damn shoes!" he whispered the last part to me.

I was growing angrier by the second. Did this guy have any right to come up to me and start telling me what to do, when it clearly did nothing wrong?

I could feel my eyes turning darker underneath my contacts, but the worker wouldn't see. But there was still some intensity in my eyes, and it showed, since the worker began to cower in front of me.

"Let. Me. Pass." I growled at him, using the same tone he had used for me.

He slowly shook his head, not making eye contact with me. The air was tense with fear. I looked around, no one had really noticed the little scene except for Edward, Esme and Carlisle, who all looked as if they were trying to hid their laughter.

"Great job, babe." Edward said, a small laugh escaping from his mouth.

"Hmpf." I said, walking through the metal detector, shaking my hips back and forth. I looked back, and saw that Edward was watching my every move eagerly. I winked at him and grabbed my purse quickly.

Once we got through the security line, we made our way to our gate, when coincidently, was boarding first class members.

"Would all first class members to Anchorage, Alaska, now boarding on flight 496." The lady came over the intercom to tell the waiting passengers.

The line moved quickly, and in about 5 minutes, we had taken our seats, Esme and Carlisle in front of Edward and I, rows 4 and 5.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, as I cuddled into his side. Though his body was cold and marble like, it still made me feel some warmth as I leaned my head on his shoulder, as he leaned his head on mine.

I began to trace circles on the inside of his palm, keeping quiet, but just taking in my surroundings. I grabbed the blanket that was originally on my seat and threw it over Edward and I.

"What do you think will happen to all of them, Edward?" I thought of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, "What is Aro going to do to them?"

"I don't know," Edward said, "I really wish I did though. I've been trying to communicate with Alice for quite some time, but I think that they have put a barrier block on them, so we cant really help."

I rose my head an inch and kissed his soft cheek.

"I miss them," I told Edward, "very much…"

"So do I, my love. So do I."

I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest on our three hour trip to Anchorage. The plane took off fast but safely, soaring through the cloud covered sky, spreading its wings out, while the wind blew against the aluminum structure of the aircraft.

My daydreams got the better of me, because next thing I knew, we were already arriving in Anchorage. The landing was perfectly smooth, and just as we landed, Carlisle took out his phone and called someone.

"Who is he calling?" I asked Edward.

"The Denali Coven, I think we are going to go visit them on our little break," Edward said, wincing back at a memory he just had.

"So is…Tanya going to be there?" I really didn't want to see her, after she had wanted to have a relationship with Edward.

"Yes, sadly," he pulled me into a tight hug, "But no matter what she tries to do, know that you're the one I want. To put it bluntly, she can be a manipulative bitch sometimes."

I laughed, I knew Edward was right. She couldn't do or say anything that would make me believe that Edward didn't want me, or cheat on me - it was inhumanely possible.

"You kids ready?" Esme walked over to use, and linked her arm with mine.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Edward muttered under his breath. I had to cover my mouth so no one would her my giggles.

Carlisle had rented a Mercedes - go figure - and motioned us all to go sit inside.

The car ride was a short one from Anchorage to Denali, about 30 minutes. The roads were rural and vacant, with no other cars roaming the streets.

We pulled up to a white Victorian mansion, complete with steel gates and high rising columns everywhere. There was a woman with long platinum blonde hair, golden eyes, and tall skinny body, waiting on the porch of the house.

"Speak of the devil." Edward said. So this was Tanya, she looked like one of those overly perky cheerleaders back in high school. She was wearing a low cut shirt, that was showing off quite a bit of cleavage, and tight skinny jeans with black knee high boots.

"Omg Eddie!" She squealed, running over to Edward and giving him a big hug - she was practically pushing herself onto him!

"Slut much?" I whispered to myself. I hoped no one heard me, but it turns out one person did.

"Bella," Esme said, looking at my disapprovingly.

"What? Its not like its not true…" I looked into her eyes, which had turned from disapproving to laughter.

"I guess it is true," She whispered it to me, "When will she realized that Edward doesn't want her like that…"

"Bella!" Edward yelled over at me, waving his hand, telling me to come over.

"Hey babe," I said, rising on my tip toes and giving him a sweet, long kiss. He held onto my back, and together we slowly fell into the sensual kiss. We heard someone clear their throat, so we decided to break the kiss to see who it was.

It was Tanya, of course. She looked over at me, up and down, in a way evaluating who had taken her place with Edward.

"So you're the famous Bella we've heard so much about," She said, smiling at me, holding her hand out, "I'm Tanya."

I gripped her hand and shook it tightly, "Bella."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, looking over my over protectively.

"You missed our wedding a while back," Edward started talking, "It was wonderful, wasn't it love?" He chuckled, burying his face into my hair.

"I know, love. It was perfect." I smiled up at him.

"I know. Pity we missed it," Tanya said boringly, I guess she really didn't care.

"Anyways, can you be a doll and show us to our room?" I said in a fake voice, "We need to freshmen up a bit, if you know what I mean." I winked at her.

"Of course," She answered, filled with envy.

I smiled evilly as she turned around,_ no bitch is going to steal my man, _the voice in the back of my head told me. It was my "protecting my man" voice.

Before going upstairs to our assigned room for the stay, Carlisle and Esme introduced me to the others in the Denali Coven. Their names were Charlotte, Demi, Chris, Leo, and Georgiano, if I remember correctly.

**(Those are made up names, not real. Btw. You probably figured that out. But yeah….(: )**

Georgiano had been a physic, just like Alice, so I decided to tap into his powers to see what the future held for us. I could feel my body tingle from the sensation of the power transformation. Carlisle had told me that once I was taking another's power, the victim wouldn't feel a thing.

My face went blank as I saw what was too happen…

_Edward just walked out of the shower, his wet dark hair covering his eyes. The white towel hugged his hips right above his area._

_Tanya stood outside his door._

"_This plan is perfect," she thought in her mind, "Once Bella sees Eddie cheating on her with me, she will runaway heartbroken, leaving Eddie entirely for me…"_

_She smiled evilly and walked into the room._

_She was dressed in a red silky robe, with matching red lace bra and underwear. The robe just stopped mid thigh, and when she moved, it exposed more of her than needed._

"_TANYA! What are you doing in here?" Edward was trying to push her out of the door, but she was too quick and push him down on the bed._

"_Oh Eddie," she bit down on her lip seductively, "I know you really want me. Why are you with Bella?"_

"_I. DON'T. WANT. YOU." Edward spaced out his words, "BELLA IS THE ONE I WANT, GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY SKULL."_

_Just then I walked through the door, looking down at my feet._

"_Edward I-"_

"_This is NOT what it looks like!" Edward pleaded, "She was the one who came on me, not the other way around!"_

"_Don't be silly Eddie," Tanya slapped his arm playfully, then looked over at me, "He was practically begging for me."_

_I knew Edward would never cheat on me, I just don't believe it._

I stopped looking at the vision then, and let go of Georgiano's powers. Looking over at Tanya, who was eyeing Edward, I couldn't help but feel an intense amount of rage fill up my body.

_Edward, be careful of that slut, she might do some things that we don't need her too._

I looked over at Edward to make sure he got my message telepathically.

_I don't trust her at all. Please don't leave me alone._

_I wont, don't you even think about taking a shower._

His brow was scrunched up with a confused expression.

"Don't ask," I muttered softly, so only he would hear. I glared over at Tanya, who looked like she was contemplating a plan.

_Oh two can work on that, Tanya…_

"Edward, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower?" I said, looking over at him, but quickly winking, so he knew that I was up to something.

"Ok, Bella." He ran up the stairs, and into the guest bathroom.

"I'll be back," I told everyone, stepping out of the house, but quickly went around the mansion, to the back door, and let myself in, running up to the guest room where Edward was.

"Hey, love, what are we going to do now?" Edward asked me, "We have some time on our hands…" he snickered, wrapping his arm around my waist and leaving a flutter of kisses on my neck.

"Oh, Edward." I turned in his arms, so I was facing him. I took him lips in mine, occupying him, while I grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Edward's kisses were always breath taking, but now since we were both vampires, we didn't need to stop our kisses for air.

We backed up, my knees hitting the edge of the bed. Edward broke the kiss to throw me on the bed, trailing kisses on my jaw line, going up and down my neck, nibbling my ear. His hands found their way underneath my shirt, the smooth marble feel to them gliding all the way up to my breasts, over my bra, and lifting the shirt off my head.

Edward pulled us under the covers, away from the room and away from everyone - at this moment, all that mattered were us being together.

His hands grazed the strap of my bra, quickly unhooking it with his vampire speed, and throwing it across the room.

"Bella, I've missed you so much," he growled in my chest, taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Edward, we haven't had the best timing for this," I gasped. I reached down and began unbuckling his jeans, pulling down both his jeans and silver boxers at the same time.

I flipped us over, so now I was the one on top. Slowly, I began to trail kisses all over his chest, as if the kisses were playing following the leader. Edward was being sent supplements of pleasure, as he had told me once, gasping at the contact of my tongue in his navel.

"Bella." he purred, grabbing me by my arms, and flipping us back over again, he pinned down underneath him.

He grabbed the button on my pants and quickly took it out of the hole, pushing my pants down my legs, but not before he would massage every inch, rubbing them up and down.

Edward grabbed my black lace thong with his teeth, and slowly pulled it down and out off my body.

"You are so beautiful Bella, what did I do to deserve you?" He asked me, as I pulled his head down to mine and quickly enveloped his lips in a flaming kiss.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear, as he began sucking on my neck, "Please, I need you now, so bad."

He nodded quickly, a smile across his face. I smiled back at him, just as he was positioning himself at my entrance. He slowly slid himself in, pleasure raking through my entire body, causing me to arch up against him.

"Edward." I moaned out, as I began to move with him.

We were in complete bliss, totally forgetting everything that was happening for the time being. I ran my hands over all of Edward's sculpted chest, feeling the muscles contracting as he was pushing in and out of me.

We both stopped when we heard a knock at the door, and heard a stupid nasally voice fill the room.

"Eddie…" It was Tanya, "Can I come in, baby?"

"No, Tanya. Go away, let me have some time with Bella."

"Why are you with that whore, anyways?" She said. _Bitch, _I thought.

"She's not the whore. I think you are. Now please, leave me alone," Edward said, sending silent thrusts into me. I grabbed onto his shoulders, covering my naked body with his, even though we were underneath the covers.

"But you will love what I'm wearing, you will just want to tear it off me," and with that, Tanya just walked into the door, with the red silk robe opened up, showing her red lace bra and underwear matching set.

She gasped when she saw us in our position.

"OH.MY.GOD." She clasped her hand over her gaping mouth.

"He said, don't come in here. He doesn't want you, as you can see. Now LEAVE ME AND MY HUSBAND ALONE!" I yelled at her, my eyes getting fierce from the anger I was feeling.

Without another word, Tanya closed up her robe, and walked straight out of the door.

"God, you are so sexy when you get angry," He said, thrusting harder into me, just as if he was re-fueled and read for round 2.

"Don't you know it," I winked at him, meeting Edward's thrusts.

We both continued making love to each other for some more time until we both came together, but quickly took a shower afterwards, and went downstairs to get going to the airport.

I was guessing that most of the people here knew of our little adventure upstairs, since once we reached the living room, it became a bit awkward.

No one was making eye contact, especially Tanya, who was now sitting in Leo's lap, her hand underneath where she was sitting.

_Probably giving Leo a hand job. _I snorted in my head.

"Well, we better get going," Carlisle said, grabbing Esme by the waist.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Edward said, smiling at everyone.

"Yes, it was nice meeting everyone." I quickly shook everyone's hand, but skipped Tanya.

"Please, come again soon!" Demi said, waving us off as we all went into the Mercedes.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask what you kids did, and why," Esme turned to us, looking us each in the eye.

But the only thing Edward and I could do was smile, since we enjoyed every minute of it.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**And check out my new story! Wooo hoooo (:**

**Until Then, TwilightSagaLover543**

**Thank you to all who always review!**


	22. Saving the Family

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!**

**I hope I don't let you all down with anything new!**

**Hehe CHAPTER 22 (: WOO HOOO! Lol **

**BTW, The authors note that I posted was CHAPTER 20, just saying to anyone who didn't read it, which I would appreciate if you did, if you know what happened…if you read my other old story I mean**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing for this story, and please, if you guys want to and can, read my new story (: it would make me ten times happier (:…hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight…and new moon….and eclipse…and breaking dawn, but NOT this coming dawn! Haha. But she mainly owns pretty such everything.**

Once we got to the airport, we were able to change our flight, so now it was a direct flight from here in Anchorage, to Rome, Italy.

Carlisle had to say goodbye to the Mercedes when we had reached the rental car shop, as the rest of us stayed back and watched. It was cute how he reacted to his car, especially when they were Mercedes. It was as if it was his newborn child, to be taken care of gently, and to watch all the time.

The plane ride took about 15-16 hours, one of the most dullest things ever. I was amazed that this was a direct flight.

Most things that really wouldn't happen did happen now-a-days. Just like the existence of vampires, even though they have been around for a LONG time.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder the whole time, closing my eyes, and reminiscing in my memories. I thought of Charlie, what he would think of never seeing me again. I was hoping that I would be able to talk to him on the phone, but then again, he might invite me over, so I might have to lie about that.

I hoped that Renee and Phil were alright, also. I always wanted my mother to be happy, not to have anything holding her back from having the life that she deserves.

Edward softly ran his hands through my hair, the touch soothing my entire body.

"We're almost there, love." He kissed my forehead, handing me a dark cloak.

"Edward, why do we need to use cloaks, its cloudy out today in Volterra." I looked into his deep topaz eyes. I couldn't wait for my eyes to turn that rich butterscotch color, too. I didn't really like the ruby red color they were, but Alice had surprised me with the contacts, so it was all good, hehe.

"The weather here, unlike Forks, is unpredictable. It might be raining right now, but then the clouds can just disappear and out comes the shining sun. They rays would surely expose us, and that's not good, since the last time we came here." Edward shuttered at the thought. It was good that I had reached him in time though, so he didn't cause TOO much damage.

"Oh," I said, understanding the circumstances that we would be in if something bad were to happen. This was already bad that the Volturi had captured my family, and we didn't need anything else in our way.

"Edward…?" I asked him, shifting in his arms, angling myself so I could see his face better.

"Yes?" he asked back, concerned.

"How are we going to save everyone? Are we going to have to sneak around? Do the Volturi want to see us? Are they going to punish us? Are we going to have to fight any guards, or even Aro? What are-"

Edward pressed his forefinger to my mouth.

"Bella, calm down. We are going to need to think of a way to get them out safely. Though its risky to sneak around, we might have to try, if we can get in and out quickly. The Volturi are angry with us for lying to them, I don't know why, but they might want to take revenge. I think that they might have to fight, but I don't think that they will go to the point of punishment-I hope not. Aro would never fight the battles, that's why there are so many guards there. Bella, there is so much to take in, I know, but you need to calm down. You are a newborn, I know, so you have to try to contain yourself. May I ask something- how are you able to get through this flight - there are so many humans here?"

I smiled at this question - he didn't know. "I tapped into Carlisle's powers. Now I'm basically immune to human blood."

"You are so smart, and that is such a great power. You have already gotten quick a good hold on it, considering that you haven't been a vampire for a long time."

I took his hand in mine, his hand curling around my hand, protectively.

"Thank you, It's much harder than I thought, though. I am able to do it, but before I really tried, I thought it would be a piece of cake…" If I could blush, I would be beet red.

Edward chuckled, his perfect white teeth lightly glowing out of his mouth.

The plane descended down to the land of Rome, Italy. I leaned over Edward, looking out the window. Italy was so beautiful - all the old style buildings, the calm water if the small lake in the nearby neighborhood glistening. The hills were filled with colorful flowers, each cluster prominent with a specific color, the special textures and shapes to each plant different and inviting.

"I never really got to appreciate the beauty of Italy the first time around.." I whispered to Edward, grabbing my bag that was underneath the seat in front of me to get up and out of the plane much faster.

"It is on my list of beautiful things, but you are number one, even though you're not really a thing…"

I smiled over at Edward, I was glad that he wasn't so serious right now. Even though the Volturi was no laughing matter, it helped easy all the tension and nerves that I received to be joking around once in a while.

"Come on kids," Carlisle said, "We don't have that much time. Luckily its raining right now, so if we hurry, we can make it to Volterra before it stops."

The wind hit my face as we ran through the fields and towns of Italy, passing by the small market shops and all the fountains and historical buildings we could see.

The rain poured even harder as we entered Volterra.

"Keep close, everyone," Esme said, holding onto Carlisle's hand. I grabbed Edward's hand and intertwined our fingers.

That's when I noticed the clock tower - the one that Edward stood underneath last time I had a trip here to Volterra.

We couldn't see any other bodies moving across the square, so all four of us snuck deeper into the shadows in the dark alleyways.

Carlisle found a secret hatch that led down to a secret shaft, in the deep underground sewers of Volterra.

Carlisle and Esme jumped down first, followed by Edward.

"Bella, just jump down, I'll catch you," Edward whispered from the darkness.

I grabbed a hold of the sides of the hole, and let go, falling down into the deep blackness. I pair of strong arms held onto me tight, then let me down gently on the sticky ground.

"This pathway here leads to the side door of the castle where the Volturi live," Carlisle explained, feeling the walls with his hands, "All the chambers, which is probably where they are keep everyone, are going to be a floor above us, so we must find a way to reach there without meeting either Aro, Marcus or Caius."

"Yes, but how are we going to know which chamber they're in?" Esme asked.

"I can find out" Edward said, "I'll contact Alice with my mind, and ask her where they all are."

Edward then went into a deep concentration, trying to chat with Alice, to find out where they are.

"They are in the Red Room, she says," Edward told us, "Each door has a different color painted on, and the room they are trapped in has a red door."

We came across an old fashioned carved door, with little details in the wooden framing.

"This is it," I said, grabbing onto the brass doorknob, "isn't this kind of obvious though? Like saying 'oh here's were all the powerful vampires live', I mean, they wouldn't do that, would they?"

"That's what they want you to think," Esme answered, "They are more thoughtful about all their plans and ways to get in and through the castle."

Carlisle pushed the door open, the light escaping from the inside and lighting up a bit of the sewer that we were traveling in.

We all walked into a deserted hallway, which had a deep blood red colored rug, with marble tiles lined underneath. The walls were a burgundy color, with gold framing cover all four sides. All the doors had brass knobs, with intricate designs, each different from the other.

All of a sudden, a vampire came out of the door, with black hair and blood red eyes, ready to kill.

"What are you doing here?" He launched at us, grabbing a hold of Carlisle, who was already one step ahead of him.

Carlisle escaped the vampire's lunge, and crouched down, ready to attack. As the other vampire, unaware of where Carlisle had gone, turned back around, Carlisle grabbed onto his arms, biting down at the joints and pulling them off his body.

"Quick, let's just leave him here," Carlisle said, lighting the vampire's arms on fire.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The screams of the vampire were beginning to die off as we reached a grand staircase.

"We must move fast, before anyone will come and see us," Edward said, the four of us running up the stairs.

There were tons of doors lined up on the second floor of the Volturi's vast mansion like castle.

"There must be 10 doors with the color red here!" Esme complained, "Oh, I just want my kids back!"

"We'll find them Esme," I encouraged her, "don't give up!"

"Never." She said, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Let us split up into two, Esme and I will look here on the left side of the floor, while Edward and Bella, you two look on the right side."

We all nodded and went to our respective sections.

Edward and I had already peeked through about four doors when we got to one that was at the end of the hallway. I got a weird feeling about it, as if the door was attracting me over.

"Edward…" I said in a trance like voice, "I think that one's it."

"Bella, are you alright?" I couldn't keep my eyes off the door. My steps were becoming bigger as I was reaching the red door.

The smell of human blood flooded through the hallway, and as I was unprepared, was turned on, becoming hungry.

Edward grabbed me from by back, holding onto me tight.

"Bella! Resist! Find Carlisle's energy, you can do it," He whispered into my ear.

I focused all the energy I had on finding Carlisle's path. It was as if my senses were crawling through the air, finding Carlisle's body, and washing through him, grabbing some of his ability along with it. But the good thing was that it didn't drain any of his ability. That came in handy sometimes.

My eyes, which had turned deep black, were now going back to a calm red. Thank god for the contacts though, so now one could see my red eyes.

"Thank you Edward." I quickly gave him a hug, "That door is trouble. There is one over there," I pointed to the last door that we hadn't tried, other than the one at the end of the hallway.

"Yes! They're in there!" Edward said, obviously communicating with Alice through the door.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I tried a whisper-yell. They were by our side in mere seconds.

"Shh! I hear some noises around here!" Esme said.

All four of us crouched down, hiding in the shadows cast by the indent in the wall where the door was held.

We could hear the whispers of two male vampires.

It was Marcus and the other vampire that Carlisle had taken down in the 1st floor hallway.

"They are in the castle, you say?"

"Yes, Master Marcus, the oldest one ripped my arms off and they all ran away!"

"Carlisle, I presume. Now thank you, Christian. We will be finding the intruders soon enough…"

And with that the voices were reduced to nothing, the footsteps of the two men fading away.

"Emmett…"Carlisle whispered under the crack of the door.

"Yeah?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

There's my teddy bear.

"Open the door, will you?"

"We can't, it's locked."

"Damn it." Carlisle cursed softly. Esme gave him a disapproving look, "Sorry", he muttered.

"Why don't we just break down the door?" I wondered, looking over at Carlisle.

"That would be hard, Bella," Edward said, "These doors are made with thick wood."

"Well," I thought, "Why don't we just break the hinges off the door, so they wont really be supporting it well. I don't think they put any protective block on them…"

And I was right. After a bit of tugging, Edward had managed to break off the nails that were screwed into the door, holding the door in place.

"Ok, Emmett, try it now." I said under the crack.

The door was yanked out of its place backwards, sending Emmett flying back into the room.

Esme ran in, hugging both Alice and Jasper together.

"Oh, my darlings! I missed you all!" She dry sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

"Esme, we missed you all so much," Rosalie said, hugging her from behind.

"Hey, I want to join the hugging circle," Emmett said, wrapping his long, strong arms around everyone, "Carlisle, Edward, Bella, you gonna join us or not?"

I couldn't help but giggle, but I walked over and joined my family in a big group hug.

"I love the hugging and the family moment, but we don't really have a lot of time here," Edward said, breaking the circle.

"Yes, we have to get out of here quickly," Alice said, "Or else we are going to get into a huge fight!"

The eight of us ran out of the hallway and towards the grand staircase. As we descended down the steps, darkness enveloped us as we reached the first floor.

"Shit," Emmett muttered, gaining a hit on the head from Rosalie, "Oww!"

We began walking in the pitch black, trying to find some sort of light that would help guide us through the big castle.

We came upon a big room, presumably a ballroom. The walls were painted with colorful floral designs, and pictures of old revolutionary wars and formal attire.

"Ah, the Cullens, what a surprise." There came the voice that was too familiar to forget.

"Aro." I said under my breath, with Edward glancing over at me, his eyes widened.

"Now this is such a wonderful thing, to see you all hear. And Edward and Bella! We missed you at our last meeting…" Aro smirked over at us, then looked over at his thrown, where Marcus and Caius joined him.

Jane was sitting down on the other side of the room, along with Heidi and some of the Volturi guards.

"Of course, Aro. It was a shame we missed you," Edward hissed.

"So, Bella, how are you holding up?" Aro turned to me, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

"It's been going good. I have my family with me, and there all I really need."

"Of course, and I see that your….eh, diet…is just like theirs, I presume?" He took a look at my eyes.

"Yes, I would never feed off humans." I said matter-of-factly.

" I see…and have you discovered your powers yet?" Aro said, with a knowing face put on.

"Not really," Edward interrupted, "We are still going over her memory to see what is going on, you know."

"Ah, Edward. Still have no knowledge I see. Still lying to the Volturi…." he emphasized the lying part, "Have you all forgotten my powers? I have seen what you have seen, I am already aware of Bella's wonderous powers! For which would be a great addition to the Volturi staff…."

No, I was never going to join the Volturi.

"No, Aro. I am not going to join the Volturi, I prefer to stay with my husband and my family. Can't we just live in peace?"

He started laughing.

"Oh, you little girl!" He yelled, "Life isn't that easy, and we are not that easy to persuade. Do you think we will give into your lifestyle choice that easily? I don't think so…"

"Please, there are many with such powers, why would you want me working here? I want to stay with my family!" I repeated myself.

"We'll, I also extend the invitation to rest of your family, it still amases me how you all can live together so peacefully. And just like a family!"

"We all love each other, and we would hate it if we were separated," Esme said.

"And plus," Carlisle concluded, "We do not use our powers to fight, it's just something that came with the package."

"But you all have extremely interesting powers, I would still love to see you all in use of them."

"I'm sorry, Aro, but we must be leaving. We are going to decline your invitation," Carlisle said, as we all began to walk out of the room and back into the now lit hallway and into the sewers to get out of Volterra.

"I don't think so," Aro said, snapping his fingers.

All of a sudden, about 10 Volturi guards came and attacked us, including Christian and Aaron, even though Christian still did not have his arms.

Edward kicked Aaron right in the stomach, launching him in the air, his back hitting the wall. He ran over to him and began bitting and pulling at Aaron, tearing his body limb from limb.

I found two guards that were heading towards me, running as if to attack me with a head butt.

I jumped into the air just in time, as both of the Volturi guards crashed into each other, not knowing that they were attacking the wrong person. Both had their eyes closed and began clawing at each other, their bodies bursting with venom and body parts flying off everywhere.

Rosalie and Emmett were battling off a few other vampires, who were trying to take them both down. Rosalie was pushing them off her with all her might, and passing them onto Emmett, who would punch them so hard, they would lie down on the floor unconscious.

Jasper was helping out Alice, who were also battling off two vampires on their own, but as they were smacking each other, Alice was doubled over on the floor, in pain. I looked over to see Jane, a huge smirk on her face, focusing on Alice.

"No one hurts ANYONE in my family," I said under my breath, the anger raging through my body.

Edward had already grabbed the matches that were put in his pocket, and light up Aaron, and the two vampires that had attempted to hurt me, but were actually hurting each other.

He was on his way towards me, but grabbed Christian by the head and pulled it off his body, leaving him decapitated. He left bit marks all over Christian's torso, who was already too weak to fight Edward off.

The match was lit, and there went half the Volturi guards.

I closed my eyes, focusing the power that I felt surge through my body and let it all go out, finding its way into my family members, like an invisible force field around them, so no mental harm could come to them.

I opened my eyes open a tiny bit, to see Jane with an astonished look on her face. She didn't know that I was the one who had taken her powers away from her.

Alice and Jasper looked over at me and nodded their heads, thanking me.

I nodded back, and hit one of the guards who was standing behind me. I slammed him into the wall, and pulled off his legs and arms. The powers that a newborn held were amazing, and had much more force in the actions.

"Edward, pass me a match," I said, as Edward ran over to me and gave me one of the matches.

I bit down on the guards neck, leaving painful marks all over his body. The guard yelped out in pain, as the flames overtook his body, the ashes flowing in the air.

Rosalie and Emmett had already taken down the vampires they were battling with, while Carlisle and Esme were finishing off the last two.

Esme had a small cut on her left arm, which once all the guards were done with, Carlisle took a look at, and wrapped.

"Are you okay, Esme?" I asked her from where I was standing.

"I'm fine," She said, leaving a small gentle kiss on Carlisle's lips.

I let myself meet the intensity in Jane's eyes, and got a hold of her powers to cause pain to others.

I attacked her, so that she could see what it felt like to be hurt.

She was on all fours now, grabbing onto her chest, heaving up and down.

"STOP!" she tried to yell out.

"No, I wont, I want to Volturi to know to NEVER hurt my family!" I yelled, increasing the pain on Jane. It was too much to take, that Jane collapsed onto the floor.

"Bella…" I heard Edward say, but I was grabbed the match box in my hand, and ran the match over the sandpaper-ish material. The tip of the match was engulfed in the orange flames, and I looked over at Jane, one last time, her eyes filled with anger.

"Oops.." I whispered, as I dropped the match onto Jane's body, forever taking her away from the damned life.

I walked over to my family, who were now looking at all the body that were now ashes all over the ballroom floor.

Edward kissed the top of my head, petting my hair softly.

"You did great, my angel." He said.

I looked over at the thrones, and Aro, Marcus and Caius were all gone.

But there was a small note left on the throne.

I grabbed it and read it aloud.

" 'We may have let you Cullen's out of grasp now, but you just wait. The Volturi are never escapable forever.' "

I hugged Edward, at least now we could go back home.

"Let's get out of here, please, I beg you all!" Rosalie said, grabbing onto Emmett, "You were so great out there, Emmy."

We all laughed.

"Rosie…." he wined, but planted a small kiss on Rosalie's lips.

"Come on, we should leave here since it's still dark outside," Carlisle said.

The eight of us all followed each other out into the lit hallway and out into the sewers. We put on the cloaks that we had used before, now fitting two people into one.

There weren't that many people out, so we were able to rush back to the nearest airport to grab a flight back home.

All of us together, all one whole family.

**Omg, so that was 12 pages! AND 4100 WORDS!**

**It was really hard to write!! Sorry it took forever!**

**Right now im in California, so I am enjoying myself too, (:**

**I would appreciate it a lot if people told me what they thought by reviewing - nudge nudge wink wink- haha.**

**I hope that was detailed for you all, it's hard for myself to really be totally detailed in writing.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, FOR ME…? (:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	23. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Thank you for everyone who has read this story, more than 13,000 hits. It's actually more, but that's the basic amount (:**

**And wow, like 148 reviews? Heheh, I'm glad with the amount.**

**Ok so after all the action, im thinking of having a simple, but cute chapter.**

**Please don't get angry if you want something fun to happen, we need some relaxing!**

**Im REALLY sorry I havent updated in a while, but summer is really busy for me.**

**Next chapter might have some drama, so yupp (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**BTW: I'm SORRY if this chapter is written badly, or like, it was wrong, but it's the idea that I had in my head, and hopefully its not totally different than Stephenie Meyer intended it to be.**

Once we reached down back to Forks, I was estatic. I couldn't believe that we had gotten our family back.

Now we could spend some peaceful time together as a family, even though it was nice to spend some time with Edward. There was going to be an eternity for that, though, because Edward and I were going to be together forever.

"Thank you guys, for saving us." Alice said, walking over to Esme and giving her a hug, "The Volturi were very intense, to say the least…."

"What did they do to you?" Edward asked quietly.

"They just threatened us about stupid stuff," Rosalie spoke up, "They wanted us to tell them about Bella's transformation, as if they already didn't know. They just wanted us to say everything, without them having to see it instantly because of their powers."

Everyone looked around, a bit of anger set in their eyes, flames in their pupils, lighting up the deep butterscotch mix in their topaz eyes.

"Hey," I said, getting everyone's attention, "Let's not be down, our family is back together again. We should be happy, celebrate!"

I tried to sound as cheerful as I could, hoping to get the same reaction out of everyone else.

"She's right!" Emmett yelled, "Come on everyone, there is a thunderstorm coming, and you know what that means…."

"BASEBALL!" Alice squealed, grabbing onto Jasper's arm as she jumped up and down.

I began to feel a bit nervousness; I had never played baseball like them before. I grabbed Edward's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Edward looked down at me, noticing my slight fear, that was probably showing on my expression.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "You'll do fine."

He kissed the top of my head softly.

"I don't know, I'm still not the most graceful person ever, and I'm a vampire, that says something…"

Edward began to chuckle lightly, tucking the stray hair that fell in front of my face back behind my ear.

"Yeah, you're not the most lithe vampire there is…."

I slapped my hand on my arm playfully, I didn't like it when he teased me.

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. Forgive me?" He pouted his lips, getting a sad look upon his face.

I couldn't help but give into him, but he looked extremely cute when he was sad.

"Okay, I forgive you babe." I said, kissing away the pout.

"Bella, if you want, you can take a few practice shots before we play the game, if you're going to sit it out…." Jasper suggested.

"that's a good idea, Jasper," Carlisle said, walking over and putting his arm around my shoulder, father-daughter style.

"Ok…" I sat back down on the couch shyly, interlocking my fingers together.

The girls went upstairs to change into appropriate clothing for the game, as did the boys. Alice had given me a sleeveless baseball jersey, along with jeans that were just like the pants that the baseball players wore. I wove my hair into two long braids, going down the side of my face. Alice and Rosalie were matching with me, but we were all different colors. I was wearing midnight blue, Alice was wearing pink, as Rosalie was wearing blood red.

The boys were also matching us, the couples specifically color based. Edward wore a baseball jersey, short sleeved, showing off his incredible arm muscles that looked like they were sculpted in. Emmett, just like Rose, was wearing a red long sleeved tight Under Armour, that clung to him, showing off his upper body quite nicely for Rose. Jasper, who was manly enough to give in to Alice to wear pink, had on a neutral pink athletic shirt.

The thunder and lightening began to increase as the eight of us ran through the forest and towards the field where we would be playing baseball. Esme and Carlisle weren't in any specific game mode, or uniform, but they were just as pumped as us.

Reaching the field, we split up into two teams - Me, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice versus Edward, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie.

Before we played the actual game, both teams were going to have a small practice session together.

"Have a good game, love, don't get too many strikes now…" Edward teased me, whispering into my ear.

I spun around to face him.

"Oh, it will be. And especially when my team wins…and I don't get any strikes," I flashed him a quick smile, kissed him on the cheek, and ran over to Emmett who handed me the bat, and ran back a few feet to throw the ball.

"Ok, Bella! Grip onto bat really tight. Make sure it won't go flying off when you swing. Now, center your feet on the base, your legs are going to be perpendicular to me."

I was surprised at the way Emmett explained it to me, but I did understand it.

"Now," he continued, "Angle your shoulders towards me, and bend your knees a bit. When I throw the baseball, you are going to have to get the timing right, and then swing the bat, while twisting your body around at the waist. Do you understand?"

I quickly tightened my ponytail, and put on my game face. "Damn right I'm ready, Emmett."

He smiled at me, and winded the ball back, and quickly threw it towards me.

I waited for the ball to reach about halfway between Emmett and I, and then got ready to swing at it. My bat twisted with my body, the ball hitting it dead center, and flying off into the woods. Everyone, including Edward's team, turned around, facing the directions where the ball flew into.

I smiled big, proving to everyone that I wasn't as bad as they thought.

"Nice one, Bella!" Emmett ran over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a crushing hug.

Carlisle and Alice both came over to me also, and gave me quick high fives.

"You're teams going down!!" I yelled over at Edward, waving innocently.

"It's just luck…"Edward yelled back, holding back his laughter.

The rain picked up speed, getting us all wet, but it didn't really matter, because we were all determined to play to our best abilities. Our team was first at bat, with Rosalie pitching. Jasper was playing first and second base, rotating back and forth, while Esme was catcher, and Edward was playing right and left field.

Our team huddled together before we played. Emmett gave the team a small little speech.

"Ok team, we've got this! We are all very good players, and the other team is too, but come on, we are just awesome! I think we have a very good lineup right here. I want you Bella to hit first…"

I was surprised that Emmett wanted me to bat first, even though it was really nice of him to choose me.

"Why me, Emmett?"

"Because you're on fire, lil' sis!" He said, rubbing his hand over the top of my hair. Thank god it didn't make it all frizzy though….Wow I just had an Alice thought.

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Emmett.

"Thank you everyone, I'm glad to know that I play good," I laughed, putting my hand in the middle of the circle, "Now I think it's time for us all to put our hands in together and get ready to kick some vampire ass!"

"Whao, Bella!" Alice began to laugh hard, putting her hand on top of mine.

Carlisle and Emmett followed, completing out magnificent team.

"Go team on three. Ready?" Emmett asked, while the rest of us nodded our heads.

"One," Carlisle said.

"Two," Alice followed.

"Three!" I yelled out.

"GO TEAM!" The four of us together yelled out, jumping up and down and yelling into the rain.

I skipped over to the batter's mat, grabbing onto the wooden bat, feeling the texture of the smooth, but now wet ,wood underneath my fingers.

"Swing batter, batter!" Edward yelled from across the field, smiling evilly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and focused on the ball in Rosalie's hand.

She pulled her hand back, her body twisting along with it. The ball flew out of her hand, and sped towards me. I took the smallest step forward, to get a better ability to hit it far back. My bat swung directly at the ball, again to my luck, hit it dead center, sending it flying off. Edward quickly ran back, disappearing into the forest to follow the ball.

I ran as fast as I could around the bases; first base was extremely easy to pass. Jasper was standing at second base, looking at me and back at the forest, to see if Edward would re-appear into the field, or would throw the ball back to Jasper.

Reaching third base, I pushed myself to go even faster.

Even though this all took a matter of mere seconds to happen, I had a feeling that Edward would miss, therefore me having the ability to score a home run for our team.

Just as I was a few feet away from the home base, I jumped, sliding in the mud towards the end, reaching it automatically.

Edward reemerged from the forest, ball in his hand, but having the small frown on his face.

"I didn't catch it…" he said honestly, throwing it back to Rosalie.

I couldn't believe it! I, Bella Cullen, hit a home run without the mighty Edward Cullen being able to catch it!

Emmett, Carlisle and Alice all ran out to me, each of us giving the other high fives.

"That was amazing, Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Great job!" Carlisle said.

"I know this is all very touching, but we have a game to get back to…" Rosalie interrupted our moment.

"Hmpf." I said, twisting my body around quickly, swaying my hips as I walked back to sit out while it was Emmett's turn to bat.

Just as I reached the sideline, I looked over at Edward quickly, who was staring right at me.

I blew him a quick kiss, and watched as Emmett hit a hard slam on the ball, but Edward, having the higher advantage, was able to grab it.

When it was time for the other team to bat, I decided to take the back field along with Emmett, so instead of having someone play the back field and someone play the bases, Emmett and I would take both.

Rosalie and Jasper were easily targets, who were both able to strike out before it was Edward's turn to hit.

He had a determined look on his face, ready to blast the ball miles away from the field.

"Edward, over here!" I yelled, bending down, my shirt riding down a bit, my cleavage showing a bit more than it should. I didn't want to make anything really happen, just distract Edward.

I could hear him growl furiously, his gaze turning from me back to Carlisle, our pitcher.

The ball slammed into Edward's bat, flying off into the forest, nearest me.

I began to run as fast as I could to reach the ball, flying past trees and roots of the ground, making sure I wouldn't trip on anything.

I could hear Emmett behind me, yelling at me to catch it.

The ball was beginning to reach land, but I dived quickly to grab onto the ball. Before I hit the ground, the ball snuggled in safely into my mitt.

Emmett let out a huge cheer.

"Bella, YOU THE MAN!"

I giggled, and ran back with him to the field.

Edward was beginning to get competitive.

"This is all luck, Bella…" he would tell me over and over. I knew he was joking through the entire game, and it was actually really fun!

The game began to repeat itself just like this, until the final inning in our game, when the score was 12-11, and our team was in the lead.

The other team already had 2 outs, and Edward was up to bat.

I was getting nervous, because I really wanted our team to win, to prove to him and to myself that I was capable of doing good, and actually trying and succeeding.

I wiped my hand on my forehead, getting myself a bit more dirty, from all the times I had to dive to get the ball.

Edward twisted his hands around the bat, getting the best grip that he could, just as Carlisle pitched the ball.

He swung at it and it flew off into the forest again.

I ran quickly back into the forest, hoping to be able to reach it again.

I wasn't as fast as a runner as Edward, but it turns out, that I was the second fastest in the family.

I heard someone run behind me, and I looked to see it was Edward.

"Bella, I'm going to catch you!" He yelled, a bit of playfulness in his voice.

'Theres the ball!' I thought to myself, reaching my mitt out for the ball to roll into. Just as I caught the ball, I could tell that Edward was just able to grab onto me from behind.

I quickly turned right, faking it so Edward would take a second or two to catch back up to me again.

I was giggled the whole time I was running, not sure where we were, but all it mattered was that we were together.

I reached a small opening in the forest, the grass and moss on the trees vibrantly shining with a rich green color. I stopped to take them in, forgetting that Edward was chasing me.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab onto me, locking me in.

"Edward," I laughed, turning around to face him, "Guess who won the baseball game?"

"I admit defeat…you played wonderfully." He said, kissing my lips lightly.

"Thank you, you were a very good competitor. I'm seriously shocked about the results."

"Why is that? You are amazing, and deserved to win. Next time though…"

I waited for him to finish. I smiled up at him; "What?"

"I want you on my team…" he hugged me tightly, his head leaning on my shoulder, his nose rubbing against the crook of my neck.

"That would be the best, love." I said back to him.

The rain began to clear, the air filled with its scent.

Edward and I began to walk hand in hand through the forest quietly, enjoying each others company.

There were a few flowers that had sprouted on the ground; Edward bent down and picked a few up. They were the most beautiful shade of violent I had ever seen.

"Thank you...they are beautiful," I said.

"They pale in comparison to you…" He whispered back.

We embraced each other lovingly, my eyes closed, breathing in his heavenly scent.

But I heard a small growl coming from somewhere.

"Did you just growl?" I asked Edward.

"No, I didn't…"

We heard it again. How did we not notice it?!

We both turned around, to be met with a reddish brown werewolf.

**Omg that was really hard to write!**

**Cause like, I wasn't sure that I would be writing the baseball scene completely write.**

**I'm sorry if some things weren't right ): ): ):**

**PLEASE REVIEW (: (:**

**PRETTY PLEASE?**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	24. Jacob and the Quileute

**Ok, this authors note is going to be extremely short.**

**Just one small question:**

**If people take the time to read all 23 (now 24) chapters of my story, why don't they review? Huh? I mean, you all obviously took the time to read my story, why not review?**

**Please?**

**If not, then do people really have lives? Just kiddingggg.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**BTW: PLEASE read my newest story, Twilight Mia! And review!!**

**Hope this chapter is well written!**

Edward and I stopped in our tracks. There stood a reddish brown furred werewolf, whom I remembered as Jacob.

I stopped breathing, my eyes widening, but I had to wrinkle my nose from the stench coming off of him. Now I remember what Alice and Jacob were talking about how they smelled bad to each other.

I grabbed onto Edward's arm, clutching onto him, but not tightly, letting him know that I was concerned as to what would happen next. I wasn't scared, but I felt some sort of fright conjure up from somewhere inside my body, and it was coming up my esophagus and spreading through my entire body. I'm guessing that if I was still human, I would have thrown up. I didn't get sick too often, sick as in throw up, but it happened, even at random times.

My eyes searched the werewolf's pair, though they were a plain black color, I could see layer on top of layer of emotion, such dept that I couldn't even understand or reveal to another.

I sucked in an unnecessary breath, took a friendly step forward, ignoring my trembling legs, my knees about to buckle down from the pressure exerting from my body.

"Jacob?" I said softly, stretching out my arm in front of me. I took small baby steps towards him, who was intrigued at my actions. The werewolf then quickly ran back into the deep thicket of the forest, and disappearing, but only revealed himself again, now in human form.

Jacob walked over to Edward and I, a confident but cold look on his face, his posture straight and head held high. He was only in a pair of shorts, his entire body uncovered - his sculpted chest free and coated with a small sheet of sweat, the muscles bulging out from his arms and torso, strong, manly…This didn't really look like the old Jacob. Well, I mean, he did look like him physically, but his attitude…he had changed mentally, and emotionally. I knew.

"Bella. Edward." His tone was stiff and serious, more business like.

We stood there together, the three of us facing each other, a silent pause, an awkward silence.

"What are you two doing here? Do you know this is Quileute's land that you're on right now?"

Edward and I looked at each other appalled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously, "Edward, did you know this?"

He looked into my eyes, his expression now desperate for some information. His mouth was now turned into a semi-frown, but also showing that he was in a state of confusion.

"Bella…this is a first for me. I just, I didn't think of where we were going. I think I was just…lost in the moment. I can't believe I didn't notice!" He smacked the palm of his hand to the middle of his forehead, the noise created by the skin to skin contact echoed throughout the entire forest.

I knew that if Edward had been paying attention, he would have stopped us from entering the land. We were just caught up in the feeling, the love that we had for each other taking over.

Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled me over, back to where we were walking from, about 30 feet back, and then stopped, turning around to face Jacob again.

"So what did you want, dog?" Edward was now getting angry, his hands balled up in fists, his pale fingers tightly fitted underneath his palm.

"You broke the treaty, Cullen. We had specifically agreed there would be no violence, or fighting, unless you didn't bite." Now Jacob was staring straight at me.

Now I knew why Jacob was here. Me. Why was it always my fault? I didn't think that people blamed me, I just knew that it somehow lead back to me. It was because Edward changed me, he had bitten me, and now, the treaty was broken. I wish I didn't have to cause so much trouble, or just the treaty would have never been broken. Or, the treaty should never have been decided on a biting factor. The Cullen's didn't have any problem with any of the humans, or they didn't cause trouble - it was just as if they were a weird, but fully adopted loving family. The relationships that were shared within the family were the only thing that would be considered strange to most people, since they were all adopted by the same couple.

"Jacob…this shouldn't be a huge factor though. The Cullen's and I are going to be moving soon anyways, we are going to be attending college! I can't believe it…" I got off topic for a bit.

But while we're on the subject, I was accepted to Dartmouth, for some miracle reason - probably money - so the entire family was going to move to Massachusetts, into a house that was located in a wooden area. I had signed up for some online classes too, like Independent Writing and European History. Those would come in handy when there were sunny days, even though those were my two main classes, along with Astronomy. It was a random class, I know, but I needed to take a science class, so I chose astronomy, because whenever I looked up at night, I was always fascinated by the stars, and what the sky held. I couldn't really attend though until I had gotten over my bloodlust.

"That doesn't matter, you did something wrong, and you should have known better." Another voice came out from the deep forest.

I looked over past a few trees to see an entire group of people walking towards us - Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah. They hadn't really changed at all, but they all held the same cold expression.

"Come on, you guys…" I pleaded, we didn't need to have another fight between vampires and werewolves again.

"Bella! You reek!" Quil said, holding his noise, but a small hint of humor rolling off his tongue.

"You smell too, Quil…" I countered back, a small smile being drawn across my face.

"What are you guys joking about?" Leah began to argue, "They are just egotistical, stupid, good-for-nothing bloodsuckers! We, as werewolves, need to show them all a lesson! We can't just let them go, that would be wrong against the believe of our elders!" Finishing her statement, Leah threw herself onto me, pulling me down, my back hitting the hard earth.

"Get off me, you filthy dog!" I yelled, not playing games anymore. I slapped her across the face, pushing her body off of mine, her entire self being slammed into a nearly tree, "We don't want you fight you!"

Paul snorted, "Yeah, right. It's not like you guys can die anytime soon anyways. We just have to lit you up on fire for you all to go away, and leave us alone."

How did he know this? Was it from the time when we were working together on catching Victoria and her newborn vampire army?

"Paul. Well, everyone, I want you all to listen to what I'm about to say." Edward started, "We don't have any problems with you at all, now after fighting together, I would say that we have a stronger relationship. No, we aren't friends, but you have to understand, that Bella and I didn't mean to cross over to your land! We also don't have any problems leaving you alone, as you can see. We don't disturb you at all, and we would appreciate it if it would be okay, if you would just let this one go…"

"Edward, that was very touching…" Sam answered, "But your group, the Cullen family, signed this treaty, and it did help us live in peace, but now, it's been broken, regardless."

I looked over at Jake, who was now quiet as a rock, staring attentively at Sam, but his eyes flashing over to meet mine quickly, then looking away.

"Hold on…I was changed a while ago…It wasn't exactly yesterday, I mean. Why didn't you come find us when the transformation was complete?" I asked, looking at them individually.

They all looked shocked in my direction, as if I had suddenly grown another head.

"Well, Jacob knew that, since I was going to stay with Edward, I was going to be changed…I'm surprised that he didn't say anything…"

Jacob's entire outlook changed when I finished my sentence, his mouth gaping out, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything!" Jacob said, trying to prove himself innocent.

Suddenly, a huge breeze swept up from behind us, causing everyone to look in that direction.

The rest of the Cullen family had joined us, standing in a straight line, as in to interrogate the wolves.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't see this before. But you two did run off pretty quickly…" Alice cried, running over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"It's ok, Alice, we just need to figure things out now…" I reassured her. Nothing was going to happen, and I was going to make sure that it wouldn't.

"Ah…the whole Cullen clan is back here, I see…" Sam smirked, looking over at Paul, who was now trying to calm down his trembling body.

"Now, Sam…Can't we just get a meeting going with the tribal elders, and figure this all out?" Carlisle said, trying to make peace.

"I don't think that would work, Carlisle, but they don't even know that this has happened yet, but I'm pretty sure that they will find out soon enough." Sam replied back.

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Paul exploded, his entire body morphing, his lack of clothing being torn away from wrapping his body up, his muscles shaking. He clenched his teeth together, the top and bottom rows clashing as they made contact. His skin began to change into fur, his eyes, which were a deep brown, some black mix, turned all black, and now, with claws and paws, was turned into a full werewolf.

He bent his hind legs until he had a good amount of energy to jump, as he thrusted his body lithely towards Emmett. Emmett, who luckily was paying attention at that moment, quickly held his arms before him, getting ready to catch Paul's attack before it hit him.

Paul landed in Emmett's grasp, Emmett holding onto the werewolf tightly, and throwing him over, collapsing down onto the floor along with Embry and Seth.

But he wasn't hurt, Paul. He quickly pulled his body up, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"There is no need to fight!" Rosalie said this time.

"What, you'll break a nail? And it will never grow back?" Leah teased, crossing her arms at Rose.

"That's enough, you're just jealous…" Rose began to run towards Leah, but was held back by Jasper, who wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her in place.

"Jasper, let me go! I need to get back at her!"

"Children! There is no need to fight here!" Esme was the only one who thought that we could have a loving relationship with the Quileute's if we tried.

"Esme, I know that you want everything to be ok, but we really need to figure something out…" Carlisle rubbed her back, soothing her gently.

"Listen, Sam…" Edward looked over at him, but took my hand in the meantime in his, "We don't need another fight. We are natural born enemies, I know that. And that will never change. We don't need to fight about anything."

"Well, at least apologize about Jacob!" Leah sneered over at us.

"Why should we do that?" Emmett asked.

"Because after his stupid heartbreak from _Isabella, _he left the reservation and didn't even come back!"

I looked over at Jake, saddened that he would do such a thing. I thought he understood that, even though I loved him, I loved Edward more; I couldn't live without him. But I needed to know that Jacob would be happy in life. Not be stuck at home, with no one to love, because I had left him alone. That would just make me extremely guilty.

"Jacob, why did you run away? I thought you understood my decision." I told him.

"Because I didn't need to hear about your and Edward's life anymore. I accepted the fact that you chose him in front of me, but I still have hope, Bella. One day, you will come back. We can work this out, Bella." He was referring to my being a vampire and he being a werewolf.

"Jacob…I'm already changed. I've already chosen my lifestyle, my family, and the one I love, whom I am going to stay with forever. I love you too, but you need to be happy. Even if that means…forgetting me…"

I hated the fact that I just asked Jacob to forget about me, but I knew that he wouldn't really be able to do so.

"Pff. Like I could." He muttered under his breath.

"Sam," I turned back to him, "Is it ok, if we can figure out something else? I guess what I'm saying is…we won't pardon the bite factor, but we could just, do something else, instead of having the treaty broken, or something?"

I was hoping that I would a get a good reaction back.

But Sam slowly shook his head. "Bella, I'm glad to know that you are trying to fix this. Unfortunately, we cant hid the fact that the treaty was broken. I might be able to call all the tribal elders to a meeting, and we can figure out what we should do…"

I looked over to Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's, who were all nodding their heads at me.

"Ok, that sound's good, I guess. We will stay here and wait for the verdict."

And with that final statement, the entire La Push reservation kids ran back into the forest, heading towards there home.

"You two should have been more careful!" Rose yelled at us.

"We know…" Edward said, "We didn't mean to cause problems…"

"Well, next time…we can stay together, until we know its safe to part ways.." Alice suggested.

I felt a calm feeling enter my body, and I knew that it was Jasper's doing. I nodded silently to him, making eye contact, as he nodded back.

"This is so boring! When are they going to come back?" Emmett asked the same exact question for the past few hours.

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I cant help it but be bored. Why do we have to wait for these dogs to come back?" Emmett pouted out his lower lip.

Rosalie walked over to him and kissed the pout away.

Alice's face went blank, as if she was seeing a vision.

"Hey everyone," she got everyone's attention, "Everything's going to be alright. There will be no war…they are going to arrive in about 23 seconds. And we are going to have to consider something we were going to do by moving it up earlier."

I didn't get what Alice meant, until the pack came back.

"So, we talked it over with the elders, and we have made a decision…though not all of us agree to it…"

The eight of us shared one huge staring showdown, before I turned my attention back to Sam.

"We need to sign the treaty back up again, but we need you all to leave Forks. Leave Forks, and never come back."

My mouth dropped open from the sudden shock, what kind of negotiation was that?

"Well, Sam, you know that my family and I were going to be moving to the other side of the country…" Carlisle started, "But you can't stop us from never coming back! We will come back, maybe in a few decades, or something! Bella's entire life is here, you can't make her leave it all. And plus, how will you know we haven't bit anyone else if we cannot come back here?"

All this made perfect sense - we had them stumped.

"That is what the elders said, and what they say, goes." Leah answered for him.

"Well then, we won't be listening to you all in 50 years!" Emmett countered.

The pack all looked a bit nauseous, confusion ridden on their faces.

"I have an idea." Jacob said now.

"And what would that be?" Edward responded.

"We can re-sign the treaty, everyone will, that way, everyone has pledged. You can all move away, but every time you move, or even come back to Forks, we need to shake on it, that there has been no misbehaving."

"That makes a lot more sense that before…" Jasper admitted.

"You know, I fully expected a war to break out here…" honestly overcame me as I told everyone my thoughts.

"We are civilized people, Bella, you can always expect something to come up…" Leah answered her.

"We were going to be moving in about 3 weeks, but we can get our stuff ready and be out in a week." Esme said.

Each one of us nodded, the entire group compromising. I took one final look at Jacob, knowing that I might never see him again.

Carlisle had left us to go meet with the tribal elders; he was going to sign a new treaty. Once he was done, he came back home, got all of our signatures, and took the treaty paper back to La Push.

"I'm happy that we handled that very…maturely." I said, cuddling up next to Edward in our room.

"Yes, I know. I'm very glad, even though I wouldn't have minded throwing a few dogs around…"

"Edward!" I slapped his arm, but started laughing, "That's not nice."

"Well, like I said before, I don't always play fair…" he smiled his famous breath-taking crooked smile.

I sighed in relief, knowing that now, my family and I were safe.

**Ok, im sorry to everyone to say that was a crappy chapter!!**

**But the cool thing is, that last time I updated, I had 13,083 views, and now, before this newest update, I have 14,542 views!**

**WHAO!**

**Once again, I don't really know much about how they would have handled the situation, so that was my take on in.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WHOEVER READ THE ENTIRE 24 CHAPTERS - THAT WOULD BE THE NICEST THING TO DO!**

**And plus, I have 55 story alerts! I would also enjoy getting 55 reviews for each chapter! Oh well!**

**BTW: CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY : it is called TWILIGHT MIA!**

**Till next time, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	25. Last Memories

**Thank you to all whom reviewed for last chapter! Most reviewed chapter yet!**

**Sorry for the long time no update, I have other stories in mind too, and I have a busy summer! (:**

**I was glad to get a few new reviews from people whom didn't review before D**

**But the main thing right now is…..DID EVERYONE READ BREAKING DAWN?**

**Lol of course you did.**

**Check out my new stories:**

**1) Twilight Mia, which is from last month. Hehe…..**

**2) Love is Unconditional - if you've finished breaking dawn.**

**3) CAN we survive a Japanese game show? - NEW!**

**And also, lastly, I would like to say, that even though now that Breaking Dawn is out, I am STILL GOING TO write this story. It kinda sucks though, since now I know how the story ends, but I can't change that much. It has been a lot different though, so maybe I can just write more, and it will be just leisurely.**

**I hope I get more reviews! IM CLOSE TO 200 - WOO! 9 more reviews, please??**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, whom I met August 7th and was totally nice!! (:**

The Cullens and I all went back to our home, each of us going to our separate rooms, and cleaning out all the drawers, and closets, and such. We needed to be packed up and ready soon. The treaty we had made with the Quileute's had been successful, which made me extremely happy.

I was looking at all the pictures of us and the family on the bedside table in our room with Edward, and they all brought back memories. Some of them were of us playing in a snowball fight during the winter, and some were just of us together around the fire place that was in the living room.

I couldn't help smiling though, at the memory of my first snowball fight with the Cullen's before I was married, and turned…

_FLASHBACK:_

"_SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Emmett yelled, his voice booming around the house. It caught everyone's attention, each one of us sporting a huge smile, except for me._

_I was nervous, I never really played snow ball fights, because I always ended up hurting myself in the snow! I know the snow is soft, well most of the time if it isn't ice, but me being the klutz that I am, I manage too fall and hurt something somehow._

"_Want to play, love?" Edward asked me gently, his arm around my waist as we sat on the couch in front of the tv._

"_I don't know, you know I'll just hurt myself." I blushed._

"_I'll protect you, I won't let anything touch you…maybe, except for me."_

_This time I blushed even more, the heat from my cheek radiating off. I pulled Edward's head down, pressing my cheek against his, hoping for the cool effect to stop the redness._

"_Ok…" I whispered, getting up off the couch._

"_Bella! Come to my room!" Alice yelled from up the stairs._

_I ran up the steps, taking two at a time, but holding onto the ones that were in front, to make sure I wouldn't trip._

"_What is it, Alice?" I asked her, arriving in the room._

"_I just wanted to get you all geared up for going into the snow." She showed me a huge pile on the bed that consisted of a winter coat, gloves, a hat, and a scarf. At the end of the bed, there was a new pair of tall sand UGG boots._

"_I have to wear all this?" My eyes widened, I didn't want to look like a marshmallow!_

"_Don't worry, Bella! You'll look delicious!" _

"_But, we don't even need all this stuff." I huffed._

"_Don't argue, just put everything on."_

_I took the jacket first, slipping my arms through the arm holes, feeling the fur that was sewn onto the inside. This was also made by UGG, so it matched the boots that I slipped on next. The scarf was BCBG, along with the gloves and the hat._

_Did Alice buy nothing BUT designer?_

_They were all nice, don't get me wrong, but you could get the same thing at another store, not designer, for like, twenty instead of two hundred. But I guess it held some amount since it was special._

_I looked at myself in the mirror, and I don't think I could have looked any better in winter gear than this, if I do say so myself._

"_Thanks Alice!" I told her, giving me a quick hug, before making my way slowly down the stairs._

_Edward was at the bottom, waiting for me. Once he caught my eye, he smiled big, taking in the sight in front of him._

"_Bella, you look gorgeous." He said, planting a soft kiss on my cheek._

_I blushed, thanking him with a nod._

"_Come on, you guys! Let's get going!" Emmett yelled, as he, Rose, Jasper and Alice ran out the door._

"_Ready, love?" Edward grabbed my hand._

"_Yes…" I said, as we ran along with the rest of the crew, jumping outside in the snow. The soft, white, snow felt like cotton, flittering down onto the ground. The sky was entirely white, making the floor. Some of the snowflakes got caught on my eyelashes, making them, along with my hair, all snowy._

"_Everyone take your stations!" Jasper warned us._

_There were three huge mountains of snow, each for one of the couples. Edward and I ran to the nearest one, and Edward was the lookout, while I got piles of small snow balls ready, for him to throw at our opponents._

"_Ready, Set, FIRE!" Alice yelled, as snowballs were being thrown everywhere._

_I threw the occasional snowball, but I was much quicker at making them instead of throwing them. Edward had a great hit of course, and mainly hit a good shot at everyone. Most people were aiming for him, so if I were to try to hit someone, I wouldn't really have their attention._

_Emmett was the hardest one to hit, even though he was huge!_

"_NO ONE WILL HIT ME!" He yelled, as one of Alice's snowballs hit him._

"_Yay!" Alice celebrated, but got hit by one of Rose's snowballs._

_I tried my best to get a good aim at Emmett, and threw my arm back, and with all the strength I could conquer in myself, thrusted my arm forward. The snowball flew through the air, twirling and spinning as it went in Emmett's direction._

_But little did I know, sometimes, snowballs could curve, and mine curve to not hit Emmett, but Rosalie…right in her hair._

_She had a look of fury on her face, as she shook her head, trying to dismiss all the excess snow out._

"_WHO. THREW. THAT?!" She asked, her voice echoing through the forest._

_Everyone was silent, but most eyes were on me, since some had seen the almost perfect throw._

"_UGH!" She yelled again, getting up, and running back into the house, "I'm THROUGH with this!"_

"_Aw Rosie!" Emmett got up this time, following her into the house, "I NEED A PARTNER!"_

_Alice was in a very intense stare now, but snapped out of it quickly, developing a huge case of laughter._

"_Oh, I HAVE to see this!" she exclaimed running inside, dragging Jasper along with her._

_Edward and I looked at each other, and smiled in victory._

"_WE WON! WOO!" we both yelled loudly, celebrating the win. Since everyone had walked away, while we were in battle, we are officially number one!_

_END FLASHBACK_

I set the picture of us down into one of the boxes along with the other ones that I had packed in.

Just to make sure they wouldn't break, I placed some bubble wrap between them, or wrapping them in it, so the glass wouldn't crack, or anything bad.

I looked over at Edward, who was now placing all his C.D.'s in one box, still in his special order that he kept them in.

I stopped packing for a minute, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

He turned his head to face me, spinning in my arms to look at me, chest to chest.

"What was that hug for?" Edward smiled at me.

"Because I love you. Do I need a reason to hug my husband?"

"No, but I was just curious at the random timing."

I smacked his arm playfully, gaining a chuckle from him, then going back to work. Once I had finished all the photos, and stuff that was all over the bedside tables, and just the regular countertops, I piled all the clothes into suitcases, and basically, we were done with the smaller portion of our work, since everything else was already packed, and it took us not too long.

"I'm going to miss this house…" I whispered to Edward, as I looked out the window, while Edward came up behind me, leaving small kisses on my neck.

"We will come back, love," he reassured me, "But now, we can spend some time in Boston, while we go to college."

I was happy that I was going to be able to go to college.

Now all I had to go was get a good grasp on Carlisle's ability to refrain from blood, so that I could go into the classes that weren't online. He was working at the hospital that was a block or two away from Dartmouth.

With my power, the vampire I would acquire the power from didn't need to be right next to me, I just needed to "navigate myself" to the vampire I wanted to steal the power from, and it would work.

The movers that were helping us with our stuff were coming by, taking all the stuff downstairs and putting them into the trucks that we were using to go cross country. Emmett was going to take one of the trucks, while Carlisle the other one, which were both the biggest trucks you could ever rent.

No, we didn't take too much of the home, I mean, we left the furniture and stuff, but took everything we would use during a few decades time.

Before Emmett and Carlisle left, we said our goodbyes to them, since we were going to be taking an airplane over to Boston.

"Why do they get to go, and not us?" Jasper asked Edward.

"It's because they are going to be fast, and plus, why should it matter?" Rose said, Esme nodding her head in agreement.

"Sorry…" Jasper said, sounding ganged up on.

"It's okay, babe, I'm glad you're with me." Alice whispered into his ear, kissing him quickly on the tip of the nose.

"We will get there, in about 2 days, 3 tops." Carlisle said, giving Esme a big, passionate kiss, holding onto her as if it was going to be their last moment.

"Ok, ew. We don't need to SEE you two getting all…aroused, or whatever." Emmett muttered.

We all burst out into laughter, even Carlisle and Esme, even though they were trying to hide it.

Rose slapped him on the side of his head.

"Rosie! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"I love you, but you can be an idiot sometimes…." She sighed, giving him a nice kiss, just like the one Carlisle and Esme shared.

"And he complains about us…" Esme said.

Another round of laughter began, but we agreed with her 100 percent.

"Ok guys, I would love to hang out more here, but our flight is gonna leave in about 3 hours, and we still have an hour of a drive to get up to Seattle." Edward said.

Everyone hugged everyone as we call got into our respectable cars. Once we reached Seattle, we were going to have the cars shipped to our house in Boston.

Edward and I rode in the Volvo, while Rose and Esme took her M3, and Alice and Jasper took her Porsche. Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes had been sent off a few days before, so we had some sort of transportation when we arrived.

"This is the last time I'll see Forks…when most of the people we know are alive…right?" I didn't want to think of my father, or Billy, or Jacob even on the verge of dying. But…I had said my goodbye's to them already, and knew that the lifestyle I had chosen had these consequences.

"Yes…do you ever regret your choice?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him, appalled by his question.

"NO!" I answered a bit too quickly, "Are you kidding? I would do anything to keep you in my life, Edward. I can't live without you. I would go to the end of the world, just to be with you. If I needed to die, I would die for you. I would do anything to stay with you forever. And this was the way, and I would never look back at my decision, because I know I will never regret it."

He smiled at me, "Same here…I love you so much…it's…irrevocable."

The rest of the car ride was silent, but comfortable at the same time. My hand was intertwined with Edward's the entire time, as I looked at everything we were passing. We had already driven by Forks High School, from which I was a graduate of, yay! We also passed by Newton's Outfitters, which used to be my old job, bringing back some older memories…

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was a dark Tuesday, the fog taking over the town. Even though it was still early, it seemed like it was already 7 at night, when it was actually 3 o'clock._

_Mike and I were the only workers at Newton Outfitters, and hadn't really had too many customers today, but then again, we never got too many._

_I was behind the register, just reading one of the magazines, waiting for some new customers to arrive._

_The lights flickered on and off, catching my attention. My heart beat began to fasten, as I put down the magazine, and looked around the room. Mike was in the backroom, fixing up the new stock that had arrived._

"_Mike…what's happening?" I yelled, hoping to get his attention. Suddenly, the entire store's electricity went off, leaving me in darkness. _

"_Bella!" I heard the faint noise of Mike, but it disappeared before I tried running towards the back room._

_A small light turned on, the one that was leading towards the room where Mike was in._

_I slowly walked down the aisle leading to the back, scared out of my pants. My hands ran down the sides of the aisle, making sure everything other than me was stable._

_I reached the lit area, looking around._

"_Mike….?" I asked hesitantly. There was no answer. My breathing hitched up, caught in my throat. I walked into the backroom, taking a few steps inside. The door shut behind me._

_I screamed loudly, pounding on the door, yelling for someone to get me out._

_I could feel something brush my neck, wind, as if someone was breathing on me. I stopped breathing myself, my chest heaving up and down._

"_Bella….." a ghost-like voice whispered into my ear._

"_What do you want from me?" I barely stuttered out._

_I slowly turned my head to the left, but there was nothing there, just darkness. I let out a sigh of relief, holding my hand over my heart._

_But nothing was really over, since I looked right, and a light just turned on, with a scary killer underneath, a knife in hand, screaming his head off!_

"_AHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone would hear me._

_But instead of hearing the killer's evil screams, all I heard was laughter._

"_HAPPY HALLOWEEN BELLS!" The light came on, and the "killer" took of its mask. IT WAS MIKE!_

"_Mike, what the hell? Halloween isn't for another like, ever!" I slapped him on the face, his smile turning into a frown, "You're such an ass!"_

_I walked out of the room, just as Mike turned all the lights back on._

"_Oh, come on…BELLA!" He tried getting my attention, but I just walked out of the store, and called Edward to pick me up, which took him all of 5 minutes. _

_END FLASHBACK_

We arrived at the airport, but parked in a lot somewhere next to it, where they would ship out cars to the other side of the country.

"You ready, darling?" Edward kissed me softly, taking out his carry on luggage, as well as mine. I grabbed my purse, and walked over to him, holding his hand.

"Ready Freddy." I giggled.

We met up with the rest of the family, and walked into the bus, that was going to take us to the airport, and our terminal.

In a few hours, I was going to be with my family, in our new house, together, the eight of us, going to college, and experiencing life altogether.

**Haha I hope yall liked that chapter!**

**Took me FOREVER to write…I know, and im sorry!**

**I wanna reach 200+ reviews, care to help me with that??**

**Thanks! (:**

**Read the other stories I have up too! Yay! Lol**

**So, I would like to hear what you guys thought of that!**

**Next Chapter: They arrive in Boston, start of College, stuff like that!**

**Until then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	26. Onward to a new life

**Hehe, I am glad that this story is past 18k views! (:**

**That is….A LOT! **

**And a SPECIAL THANKS to ****Eshizz****, because she gave me my 200****th**** review!! THANKS!(:**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed up to this point.**

**I'm glad that people still enjoy this story, and will review and read and alert it! **

**If you want, check out the other stories too!**

**Sorry for taking like, ten thousand years to write this, I've just been really busy getting ready for the first day of school.**

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS!**

Arriving in Boston, the weather was hot and humid, but luckily the sun wasn't out today, but it was cloudy. It was the perfect day for us to be arriving, and settling in. I was very anxious to finally get to our new home, to see what happens, to get to have a "new" life with the Cullen's.

As we all piled up into a mini-van we had rented for our drive towards our house, Esme called Carlisle to see how he and Emmett were doing. They were somewhere in northern Oklahoma, so they would be arriving maybe in a day, at most a day and a half.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to get to the house!" Alice squealed, closing her eyes and squinting.

"Have you seen it already?" Rosalie asked her.

"I might have…" Alice countered with a suspicious tone.

"Ugh, Alice, don't ruin it for us!" Esme said, looking back at us from her place at the passenger seat, "Carlisle was the one who found this house, so even I haven't been able to see it, even though it's killing me! I can't wait to decorate it!"

That was the one thing that I extremely loved about Esme - her passion for interior designing, and the fact that she would gladly help out if one of us were moving or wanting to re-do a room, or a house.

"Can we help Esme?" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

Esme's smile grew across her face. "Of course, girls."

"I will too."

"Oh, thank you Bella."

I blew her a kiss, as she caught it with her right hand, patting the same hand onto her cheek, giggling under her breathe.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" Edward pouted out his bottom lip.

I looked at him, entranced in his golden eyes. Even though I was a vampire now, and soon my eyes would be the same color as his, I still had a jolt of energy pass through me whenever I stared off into those butterscotch orbs. I wondered what he looked like when he was a boy, with his emerald colored eyes.

"Of course you do." I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, before pulling away, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I feel very lucky right now." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No, I'm the lucky one here…"

"Okay," Jasper cut us off, "I really don't need to feel all the emotions coming off from you guys right now. First, I'm feeling extreme love and passion, but at the same time, I really want to just take Alice somewhere private, and well…you know."

"Sorry." We both muttered.

"It's times like this when I wish I could still sleep so that the ride home will seem much quicker." I shut my eyes closed.

"Home…" Was all that Edward muttered now.

"We're actually going to arrive in about, maybe, 15 minutes?" Esme turned and smiled at us.

"Sweet! Let's crank up the tunes!" Alice said, plugging in her ipod into the car.

"Oh, I love this song!" Rose said, as her and Alice started singing along.

Edward, myself, and the rest of us couldn't help but laugh and join them in the song.

"_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_A silent prayer for the faith departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life_

_And its now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's My Life…"_

"Bon Jovi was an awesome singer, I have to admit, I do like some of his songs," Jasper said, looking in the mirror.

"Isn't this song just ironic though? Since we're vampires, and we're dead, but still we're gonna live forever?" I laughed at my thought.

The rest of the car burst into laughter as well, finding it extremely funny at our song choice.

"Well, it was on shuffle." Alice said, pointing out that we didn't choose to listen to this song.

"That makes it even more funny!" Edward chuckled.

"Hey, at least once we finish listening to this, and about maybe three or four more songs, we will be at home, sweet, home." Rose smiled.

We spend the rest of our time in the car just singing along to songs, finishing up "It's My Life", then moving onto "Ain't No Easy Way" By The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, and lastly "Hung Up" By Madonna.

"We are such goofballs, honestly?" Alice sighed.

"That just makes life a ton more fun. And since we're going to be living a lot of it, might as well have a way to entertain us!" I reached over to her, giving her a hug.

"That's the spirit." Esme got a hold on my hand, nodding at me.

We all fell into a silence when we reached the driveway to our new house. It was in a very wooden area, and I guessed that there would be no house near us for maybe a mile, at most two. The house was made out of wood, a very light shade. It looked like a cottage house, but extremely cozy at the same time. The structure was an abstract shape, not just one big bulky square tin. There were big bay windows on the second and third stories, that out looked through the tops of the trees, revealing the marvelous views that could be seen.

Since there were a small range of mountains near where our house was nestled, it was a wonderful place to go to hunt, because there would be a wide variety to choose from. But as of now, I couldn't keep my eyes of the mansion-like house that was standing in front of me.

"Wow, this is just…beautiful…" I muttered, holding onto Edward tightly.

If Esme had been human, she would have already started to get tears of happiness in her eyes. As I looked at her carefully, I could see the orbs in her eyes begin to glisten as she took in the entire view.

"Don't you guys just love it?!" Alice squealed.

"I love it!" Rosalie smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't have asked for anything for perfect. This will be wonderful for the whole family," Esme muffled out, her voice sounding a bit husky, "Carlisle did an amazing job. He is going to get something good when he comes back home…"

I giggled softly at the sexual tone in her voice, looking up at Edward to see that he was holding back a chuckle.

"Well, let's not just stand around, let's get going in!" Rose eagerly walked up the front porch and got out the key. The old Victorian style door creaked over so softly as she twisted the knob.

As we all entered the house, there was a huge crystalline chadelier hanging in the living room, that also had an old fireplace, and peach colored walls. The wood on the floor was a bit dusty, but that could easily have been wiped.

"Wow, we need to clean this place up a bit. But other than that, its just…beautiful!" Alice spun around the room a few times to get a closer look.

The one feature that stood out to me though, was the grand staircase, with marble stairs and a railing. The poles that were holding up the railing were made in gold, as they gleamed when the light hit them.

"You like it?" Edward's voice came up from behind me.

"It's extremely beautiful…" I sighed, leaning back against him.

All of a sudden, we heard the noise of two huge huffs coming from outside. Not knowing what exactly happened, we all rushed outside to meet the noise makers.

It turns out, that Carlisle and Emmett had arrived back early, and were already parking the rental trucks backwards to we could quickly unload all our belongings.

"EMMY!" Rosalie squealed, jumping into her husband's arms as he got out of the truck. They shared a long passionate kiss, as if they hadn't seen each other in several months.

Carlisle slowly walked over to Esme, who wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Carlisle…this place is amazing. I'm so happy with how it turned out." She pecked him gently.

"Thank you Esme, and I'm very glad too. I knew that you would like it, and that it would suit our family perfectly." He smiled over to the rest of us.

"Look at everyone," Jasper said, smiling down at Alice sweetly, "Now, everyone is happy together. We are now one big happy family."

My non-beating heart was filled with happiness after that last statement Jasper had said. Alice pulled him over to her and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Can you feel…the love, tonight…" Emmett began singing.

"Emmett! don't ruin the moment!" I giggled, holding my hand up to cover my mouth.

"Ah, I know, I was just trying to be silly." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, let's not just stand around like Greek statues, let's move in!" Esme ran over and opened the trucks up quickly and began unpacking immediately.

The rest of us groaned as we all ran over to hear to help her out.

Now was our time to start our new life, together forever. And nothing would ever change that.

**Ok, PLEASE forgive me for the long time no update.**

**And again, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE HORRIBLE DESCRIPTION. and the shortness of this chapter!**

**I was trying to picture the house they were using in the Twilight Movie, but like, not using the picture. I don't have internet access at this moment.**

**So, please please please review? I would appreciate it.**

**I mean, 200 people viewed last chapter and I got 10 reviews…**

**Oh, and btw: reading ****"Ask a Vampire" by we.cloned.Edward.cullen.**

**ITS HILARIOUS!(: **

**Until then, TwilightSagaLover543.**


	27. College Girl Now

_**Wow, thank you to the 4 people who reviewed last chapter… **__LaTuACanTantE00mysinGer, oirishgoddess, bitten-sln and GWTWTNME._

**Honestly, I don't have any more expectations for this story, sadly…it is my most viewed story though, each chapter getting at least 200 views.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I try really hard to update as soon as I can, but with school and homework, and my life, haha, its hard. Plus, I need ideas.**

**OH, I RE-WROTE AIM WITH A TWILIGHT CREW (check out chapter 20/Authors Note! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW) **

**(:**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Once we had moved into the new house, the feel of the room and the air felt cozy, as if we had lived in the house for all our lives. The room that Edward and I had occupied had been perfect for us, the bed, which was really unnecessary for us, was king sized, with a midnight blue comforter that puffed out from the mattress, making the bed bubble-like.

"Bella," Edward purred into my ear, as I was looking up at the ceiling, laying down in the bed. The mattress was Posturpedic, so it formed into a mold for my body.

"Yes?" I asked, looking over at him. The light from the window lit up the room. It was cloudy today, which brought us all luck. It was interesting, though, since it was the beginning of September.

"There is no need to be nervous." He said, rubbing his thumb over the bump on my nose.

"Edward, it's college. How can you not be nervous?"

"Well, you know, I've been there a few times," he smirked.

"Well, the first time usually really makes a person nervous." I said, getting underneath the covers. I glanced at clock on my cell phone: _5:37 A.M._

"Bella, darling, please. I know you're nervous, but everything will be okay. Please trust me." Edward lifted the covered from my head and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry," I lifted myself up, leaning against the headboard, " It's just…other than my nerves, I feel somewhat useless. I'm taking two online classes, Independent Writing and European History, and also Astronomy, at one of the science department buildings. Those are all very different classes, and nothing can help with my future career. How am I going to make any money?"

Edward sighed, taking my hands in his.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," His stare bore into mine, "Listen, you don't need to do anything to earn us money. We already have the ability to keep ourselves supported, and just because you don't have a certain field you aren't sure about, it doesn't mean that you are a failure. The differences in the choices of your classes will expand your knowledge, and who knows? Maybe you will find your calling during your time here in Dartmouth."

I said nothing else to him. I just leaned forward and placed my lips on his, thanking him silently. "Thank you."

I had to make sure that I was in the small auditorium in the Library at 7 o'clock in the morning to talk about the online classes, and get everyone enrolled and all our information corrected. Each class would include certain assignments that we would receive and we would have a time period to finish it in and send it to the teacher. I had Independent Writing first at 7 in the morning every day, followed by European History at nine thirty. Last class of the day would be Astronomy which would be at eleven, and then my day was over. I enjoyed having all my classes in the morning, so I could be free the afternoon and night.

I decided to get myself out of bed, god knows Alice and Rosalie already have things in mind for me to do to get ready before college.

"Bella! Get your butt into my room!" I heard the pixie-like vampire call. I sighed and walked down the hallway to the other side of the house, where her room was located.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them as I jumped down on Alice's bed.

"Nothing, just go take a shower and put this outfit on." I looked over at her closet, and there hanging from the rack was a midnight blue blouse, along with a pair of dark wash jeans and Steve Madden boots.

"Mam, yes, Mam," I saluted to her, holding in my giggles, as I ran to the bathroom. After the quick, relaxing shower, I wrapped the fluffy white towel around my body, and got out of the tub, finding the clothes for today hanging from the hook on the door. I wipe my body, cleaning my eyes and watering my face, making sure no soap was left on me. I changed into the clothes, as I looked into the full-length mirror on the wall. The girl looking back at me was sophisticated, smart, beautiful. I twirled around, looking at my body once again.

"Bella, you look gorgeous! Now come on out, we have to finish your hair and make-up before we have to get to the school at six thirty!" Rose said through the door.

I went back out, Rosalie and Alice working on my hair and make-up. Everything was simple, though. My hair fell down in long banana curls, while they applied light eye shadow, liner, and lip gloss.

Edward was standing at the door, leaning against the frame. He was staring at me, a small smirk drawn on his face.

"What?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our foreheads touching each others.

"Nothing, you just look extremely sexy." If I was human, I would have been blushing beet red at the moment.

"Thank you," I whispered, holding onto him dearly.

"Come on you two lovebirds, let's get going!" Emmett yelled, jumping down each flight of stairs in the main staircase.

"Emmett! Be careful!" Esme warned him, her head poking out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme…" He muttered like a little boy.

After the small dispute, all the Cullen kids went into the garage, Edward and I in the Volvo, While Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice took Emmett's Jeep for today. We wanted our privacy, since it was my first time going to college. As we drove through the older-looking buildings in Massachusetts, I looked through the window, gaining all the sight-seeing and knowledge that I had missed, since I had never been to the East Coast.

"Why are you so quiet?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence.

I sighed once more, "Nothing, Edward. It's just…now that I think about it, I wish that Charlie and Renee were here to, you know, send me off on my first day. I know that the last time I saw them was at the wedding, but sometimes I really miss them."

"It's okay to miss them. Sometimes I wish that nothing had happened all those years ago; that my parents hadn't caught the stupid Spanish Influenza. But I also think that it should have happened, because I wouldn't be here with you."

I grabbed his hand in mine, my thumb running over his knuckles softly. His hand felt warm in mine, something that was different feeling since when I was human. Being a vampire wasn't all that bad.

We finally arrived at Dartmouth, my nerves kicking in. There were tons of boys and girls walking around the campus, tons of brick buildings and houses covering the land. There were some people who looked incredibly intelligent, and dressed the part too, while there was a clique of all blonde, skinny, cheerleaders. I wasn't sure where I would fit in, but as long as I had my family, I was all good.

"You ready, Bella?" Edward leaned over and kissed me reassuringly.

I nodded, getting out of the car, and grabbing my bag in the process. The six of us gathered into a circle in front of the courtyard, just to chat with each other for a bit before we all went our separate ways.

"I'm going to miss you," I told Edward, as we hugged each other before we had to leave.

"I'll miss you too. I love you so much, and just remember, you'll do great. We will meet right here in a few hours, okay love?" He looked into my eyes, kissing me once again.

"Okay, I love you too…" I waved to him as he walked towards the science department, since he was studying once again to earn another doctor's degree.

I slowly looked over all the buildings around the campus, hoping that I would find the library soon. I didn't want to be late on my first day of class. I absent mindedly walked over to the group of footballer boys and nudged the bulkiest one on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He turned around, looking down at me. He was probably around Edward's height.

"Hello, um, can you point me to the library please?" I asked shyly. The guy smirked, looking amusingly at me.

"You're new here, right?" I nodded softly, "Well, why don't we exchange cell numbers. You can call me up, and we can get together for a good time."

One of his friends whistled very loudly, but the one I was talking to turned back and slapped him on the arm.

"Uh, no thank you. I have a boyfriend." I told him back, looking disgusted.

"Well, you know where to find a REAL man." The guy winked and turned back around. I was frustrated; he didn't even tell me where the library was! I looked at my watch once again: _6:39 A.M._

I had twenty one minutes to get to the library. I don't think that would have been a problem at all. As I walked down the area of the campus, I noticed that there were sororities everywhere. Everyone was different though, it was like everyone was split into different cliques.

I looked at each person individually, but I also noticed that everyone had technology - phones, ipods, PDAS, you name it. I felt very alienated at the moment, since there was no one with me.

After ten minutes, I finally found the library, happiness flowing through me. I walked through the two big doors, making my way to the small auditorium that was located on the other side of the building. Stacks after stacks of books were in this library, my mouth agape from the amazing sight.

"I should come here more often." I muttered to myself under my breath.

When I reached the auditorium, there were about 3 other girls sitting there, getting along with each other, sharing some laughs. I quietly walked over to the row in front of them, sliding into the seat.

"Hello! What's your name?" The girl with the brightly orange colored hair asked.

"Bella, and yours?"

"Well, I'm Samantha, and this over here is Rachel," She pointed to the blonde sitting next to her, "And this is Dinky."

"Very nice to meet you, all of you." I smiled, as I chatted with them a bit more about the campus. Over the remaining time there was to get to class, a few more students came through the doors, a total of about fifteen students in the entire class.

An older woman, probably in her late fifties, or early sixties, came into the auditorium wearing a normal dress and glasses, carrying a pile of papers.

"Hello everyone," She announced, "I am Mrs. Jones, and I am the coordinator of the Online English classes. I just called this small get together to learn about the students in the class, and to just go through a run-down, and the syllabus."

Over the course of the hour, we all introduced ourselves to one another, saying a few things about ourselves. It was really interesting, actually, even though it was something that was normally done in middle school. She handed out the rough syllabus for the entire semester, showing the overall projects and papers that would be needed to be finished over a certain amount of time. I was impressed, and knew that I would be capable of passing this class. Once it was nine o'clock, the class was dismissed, but I didn't move, since European History was supposed to be meeting her as well for its' first class.

Once it was nine thirty, the other students and the teacher came up to the auditorium, his name Mr. McKinley, just like the long-time-ago president. He was very blunt and everything, going over the major topics we would be going over, and all the types of assignments that we would be learning. History had been one of my good subjects in school, so I believed that I would be able to do good in this class.

I remembered my way through the street in which all the sororities were located, so I walked back up the way I came, and went towards the direction Edward had gone, since I was going to be going to Astronomy, which was in the Science Department.

I found the room, and was amazed to see a huge lecture hall, filled with hundreds of students. I had no place to sit, until I saw Rosalie get up and wave at me. Behind her, a few jocks looked down at stared at her ass. She turned and flipped them off, before taking a seat down another row.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" I asked her, since she hadn't told me she would be in this class.

"Surprise! I am officially enrolled in Astronomy." She said, placing her bag down and seating in the open seat in front of her, as I did the same.

Mr. Hiltunen, our teacher, basically went over the same concepts that the other teachers' went over, and gave us our first packet for notes. He thought that if he gave us rare packets of notes, it would give us a break from taking notes ourselves all the time.

As the final minute ticked and finished its path around the clock, I felt relieved that the day had been over. I was actually feeling good about college. I would be able to try my best, and get a lot of work done if I worked hard.

"So how was your first day of college?" Edward asked, as he twirled me around in his arms.

"It was perfect." I smiled, kissing his lips softly.

He chuckled against my lips. "As perfect as me?"

I giggled, holding him close. "Nothing is as perfect as you."

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! **

**Did you guys notice the "Sydney White" reference with the names Rachel and Dinky? I was giggling while I was writing it!**

**A HUGE thank you to muggleinlove, because she helped me out the with whole, college experience! (:**

**So leave a review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the huge delay!**

**TwilightSagaLover543 / Ani**


End file.
